


Like Thelma and Louise

by sapphiczule



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: El Oasis AU - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Teasing, basically re-writing the spin off but making it sapphic and without random plots lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiczule/pseuds/sapphiczule
Summary: Psychologists say that the dreams we have represent what we desire the most in a sub-conscious level, like our brain’s way of processing all of the things we don’t let it process while awake. For as much as we resist and arm ourselves up, the subconscious always finds a way to deliver its message.Understanding it is another process completely.•An ‘el oasis’ AU where Maca never goes to meet Zulema after she leaves prison. Both go on with their life after Cruz del Norte. What will they do when fate makes them meet one more time?
Relationships: Macarena / Zulema, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 250
Kudos: 317





	1. Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I really questioned myself if I should write this because it has been a very long time since I’ve written fanfiction of any kind, but covid-19 happened and so did El Oasis, which kind of left me with no choice but to write, specially after that very shitty ending. I’m so mad about the wasted potential of those two, and this story is the source of that. Hope you guys can enjoy it!
> 
> This is set on the same timeline as El Oasis, so Maca left Cruz del Norte before Zulema, and it´s still 10 years after the prison riot. I’m not very sure yet of how much of this story will be like the show, but I still want them to be criminals together, and of course, sharing a van. Nothing like small closed spaces to really bring out the best – and the worst – in these two. 😉

Maca was never a fan of the idea of a group therapy. The whole concept of it just always seemed off – opening up about all of your traumas and fucked up things that happened in your life to strangers, just so at the end they could all collectively feel sorry for each other and hold hands in a circle after going in for a group hug. Not that they actually held hands or hugged – she would be long gone if that was the case – but it was still very much that in a metaphorical way. She´s not sure why she started doing it in the first place, let alone why she keeps coming to them every Friday night, 7pm like clockwork. Sure, it was good to at least know she was trying to keep a routine that includes self-care, if made her feel a little bit more like a normal person again instead of just an ex-con. But she´s not sure it made anything else besides this. 

“Maca? Are you here with us?” The muffled sound of a woman´s voice startled her from her thoughts. She focused again on the room to notice that everyone is looking at her, expectantly. Great. 

“Sorry…I’m just very tired.” 

That wasn’t entirely a lie – although that was not the sole reason that she wasn’t paying attention. 

“Is your insomnia back again?” The group psychologist asks her, noticing that she looks like she hasn’t had a good night sleep in weeks. She hasn’t. 

“Yeah…I guess it still is very weird to me going to bed in a completely silent room. In a way, if almost feels like…” 

“Like you’re in more danger than you were in prison.” A voice on her side completes her sentence. 

“Yes, like that.” Maca looks to the woman, smiling gently. 

She liked Flaca, she found out after some weeks in group. Flaca seemed to be the only one there that understood her in some level, and that made her feel less of an alien in there. They weren´t the closest of friends, but they would sometimes share the company of each other after group for a coffee and a cigarette, or sometimes beer depending on how shitty they were feeling that week. 

“You should try taking some sleeping pills Maca, to help you loosen up a little bit. Your tired body will certainly do the rest of the job for you.” Another woman answered her, one of the recurring ones in there. 

There are always the familiar faces, and there are always the tourists in a group therapy. She knows she became a familiar face to them, a stable piece in this puzzle, because all the other stable pieces knew her name. It made her feel bland. But bland is what she thinks she needs now after Cruz del Sur, and Cruz del Norte, which were anything but. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

What Maca really wanted to answer was that it was obvious that she had already tried this before. I mean, it is the logical step to do in a situation like that. The truth is that the last time she slept, a deep sleep, was when she tried to take one of those pills a few weeks after leaving Cruz del Norte. It was clear that her body was used to the sleeping routine of prison and needed a little help to make the transition into the real world. What she didn’t expect was to go into a deep slumber which she vividly dreamt about the brunette woman from her past. They were not in prison anymore, but in her dream, she could never see the woman’s face. She tried to reach her, but her figure kept getting further and further away the more she tried, until suddenly she was gone and Maca found herself all alone in a room full of people that couldn’t see her presence there, like she was invisible. She never took those pills again. 

Her sleeping hasn’t gotten any better ever since, and occasionally she would find that her body simply started to shut out, as to try and make her rest. Those times usually happened while she was at work, washing hotel sheets for a salary that was barely enough to cover her bills. The irony of her job didn’t go unnoticed by her, but surprisingly enough, the sound of the washing machines working was one of the only things that calmed her down, almost as if she was being sung a lullaby. Those were the times she usually slept heavier, and each and every time that happened, the dream was the same. 

Psychologists say that the dreams we have represent what we desire the most in a sub-conscious level, like our brain’s way of processing all of the things we don’t let it process while awake. For as much as we resist and arm ourselves up, the subconscious always finds a way to deliver its message. 

Understanding it is another process completely. That’s why Macarena fought so hard against her sleep, although she doesn’t know that fully, but she doesn’t like the fact that Zulema is what keeps appearing to her in her most vulnerable moments. The woman represented an entire life that she very much needed to leave behind: one filled with pain, lost, and grief. She promised herself to bury away the Macarena she found in prison after she did her time, but that was proven to be harder by the day. 

Group therapy soon came to an end, and with that she left the room after saying some goodbyes and got ready to live the rest of the night. She always enjoyed going out to this local bar near her home on her free time, the drinks were good, the people were okay. She went home to take a quick shower and get ready to go there, until her phone buzzes with an incoming call. She sees the name on the ID caller and answers it. 

“Hi Rizzos, everything okay?” 

“Blondie, I’m so sorry but I have to cancel our plans for tonight...My sister´s in trouble and I have to go and help her.” Maca sighed. 

“It’s okay...just make sure you don’t get into any trouble too okay? Remember the terms of your parole!” 

“Will do baby. I’ll call you later!” And with that, the call ended. She hated to admit it, but she was kind of relieved that they didn’t have to meet tonight. 

After Rizzos left Cruz del Norte, well, one of a few times, she contacted Maca and asked her for a drink. The blonde was hesitant to accept, but gave in anyways. They’ve been seeing each other for a month now, friends at first, but sometimes after a few drinks they would find each other waking up together, naked and with a throbbing headache. It was casual and it was fun, so they are now in this friends with benefits situation. However, the blonde feels like bringing Rizzos into her life again is not the best of choices. The girl is still very much a ticking time-bomb, and she can’t ignore the fact that she’s been out of prison on parole terms for a couple of times now, and at some point, she always ends up breaking them and going back in again. She said to Maca that things have changed now, but Maca is not sure of that enough to give herself into a relationship with her again. She likes being with her, sure, it’s comfortable playing house with someone once in a while. The sex is not bad either. But she knows it’s not right. 

But then again, nothing feels right to her at all, deep down. 

Maca decides to go out that night anyways, she really needed a drink and she liked doing that in noisy places. Loud enough so that she can’t hear her thoughts. She puts on a black skinny jean, a mustard tank and her fake leather jacket on top, topped with some black boots, and leaves her house headed for the bar. 

* * *

After a few drinks and a couple of dances with strangers, she decided she really needed to go out for a smoke. She hated her newfound habit, but not enough to do anything about it, really. So, with a couple of beers and cocktails on her mind, she stepped outside for some fresh air and some nicotine. As she’s smoking lost in her very hazed thoughts, the noise of someone fighting a couple of meters away wakes her up. Normally, she would turn around and get as further as possible from a bar fight, but she was drunk and not really listening to any rational thought. Her body screamed for adrenaline, and before she could contain herself, she is already approaching the noise to get a better look for what’s happening. 

Her entire body froze at the sight. 

Black hair, flying around, as the woman threw kicks and punches into two guys who definitely picked the wrong night to go out. The pair eventually falls to the ground, unconscious. The woman stands up, her back still facing the blonde. She must be daydreaming again; this can’t be real. 

But then the brunette turns around, and notices the blonde’s presence right away. They lock eyes, and Zulema smirks.

It’s real, and she’s wide awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter! What did you guys think? I'd really appreciate to hear your thoughts, critics, suggestions, everything. I'm really excited about this story, and since i'm writing it now, i still don't know how many chapters will it be. Rizzos and Saray will make an appearance on this, because I'd really like to explore the relationship that Maca and Zule have with other people, specially these two, and for the entire time while watching El Oasis I really wanted to see more of Saray in it and how would she and Rizzos react about the whole Zulema y Macarena SL lol.  
> Looking foward to hear your feedback :)


	2. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter! It really helps to see that there's people who are interested in following the story, it motivates me to write even more. That being said, you'll notice chapter 2 is significantly longer! I got excited and that was the result hahahaha
> 
> This chapter is focused on Zulema's POV. Enjoy!

The sun starts to come up, signaling the start of a new day ahead. Rays of sun begin to hit the window next to the sleeping brunette, brightening the room around her. As the heat of the sunlight starts to brush against her cheek, Zulema slowly opens her eyes, adjusting to the new light.

She wouldn’t say she’s the morning type but waking up feeling the sun on her and watching the day start from her window makes the first thought into her mind everyday always be that she’s finally free. For exactly 6 months now, she realizes as soon as she grabs her phone and checks the date on it. Zulema stares at the clouds painted on the ceiling, reliving the day she stepped outside of Cruz del Norte for good.

Through the front door, with a bus ticket.

She laughs at the memory. The old Zulema would never imagine herself leaving prison unless she was either escaping it, or leaving it in a body bag, both occasions coming remarkably close to happening several times. She did leave through the front door one other time, escorted by Hierro of all people, but it didn’t take long for things to go south. But leaving like this…without a fight, without the adrenaline of a prison break, it was certainly one of the biggest plot twists of her life.

But freedom is freedom, nonetheless. With that in mind, like every other morning, she gets out of bed, ready for a new day.

Zulema makes some coffee and takes the mug with her outside, as she climbs the stairs to the roof of the van, unfolding a chair that was previously resting on the floor and sitting down. She lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag of it.

The good side of waking up early and living in a trailer that just happens to be stationed in the middle of nowhere is that the mornings are almost sacred in some sorts – silence eating the entire place, only the sounds of birds singing coming to ear sight. The brunette loved having the van, being it the ultimate level of freedom. If something comes up, she could just get behind the wheels, drive far away, and still have her home. 

The bad side is that she also must leave earlier if she intends on arriving at her job in time. Aware of the clock ticking, Zulema finishes her coffee and her cigarette, takes a deep breath admiring the view around her, and gets off the roof to start getting ready for the day.

* * *

“Hey! You! You know cellphones are prohibited while you’re on your shift!” An angry man’s voice reaches the silence of the corner where Zulema is, so she looks up to see that it’s coming from her supervisor.

“Shit. You heard that? I gotta go Saray.” The brunette announces on the phone.

“Hey! Zule! Happy 6-month anniversary. See you later tonight!” Zulema smiles at the statement and hangs up.

She approaches the man, who is still angry and staring at her.

“Is there any explanation as to why you were in your phone instead of washing the cars that are now waiting for you in line?” He says, as he points to the two cars just by their side.

“Sorry boss, I had an emergency.” She lies, gritting her teeth not to let her true words come out of her mouth, which was a very audible “fuck off”. She promptly leaves the man behind her, not waiting for a response, and goes to attend the customers that have arrived.

She hated this job, but as an ex-convict with the track record she has, she doesn’t get to be picky. Hell, she must beg to have a job, even. So much for rehabilitation into society. Right after she got out of prison, she realized how fucked she was. No job, no family, no money.

Well, actually…

Not entirely out of money.

If Zulema knew one thing, it was that if she decided to leave prison and start a new life, she had to have the means to do so. So, when she heard that there were two gangs in the north side of Madrid disputing for dominance over the drug traffic on this territory, she knew that it was worth investigating the people involved. A few calls to her connections and she found out that one of the leaders in this fight was an old acquainted of hers, and so happened to own her a favor.

The deal was simple: agree to cooperate with the police and help them bust the rival gang using the information that her friend slipped her. The police already had a large operation going on, they just needed the push in the right direction with information that only someone from inside could have. The brunette acts as the messenger, the other side goes down, he takes control of the area without worrying that his rivals will link him to the arrest, and she gets a rather good payment too. And later, a bonus: a reduction of her sentence.

I guess it was easier for the police to believe her good intentions with Castillo out of the way, enjoying his well-earned retirement. She likes the new guys, all naïve and clearly had not heard enough stories of her past. With everything done, she knew she had to hide the money and needed the help from someone from the outside, someone she trusted with her life.

Saray.

Her gypsy friend left prison eight years after the riot, five years earlier than what her sentence predicted. Since Estrella, Saray really did change her ways. She remembers a talk they had in the patio many years ago, right before everything that went down.

_“I’m not sure being a bad son a bitch is worth it anymore, Zule.”_

She was right.

So, with Saray outside, Zulema contacted her and confided in her the money that would be her insurance a year later, when she finally finished her sentence.

She, of course, used the money to buy her trailer. And well…she didn’t have much left after this purchase. At least not enough for surviving without having to take on a full-time job.

So here we are. Washing cars for a minimum wage.

But not even this shitty job could ruin her day today, because she was celebrating her 6-month landmark free, and the call she just got from Saray was her insisting on taking her out for a drink in a bar where her girlfriend bartends. Zulema wasn’t up for it at first, she knew the place and it really wasn’t her type.

 _“A blasé place for people that enjoy very blasé nightouts”_ were her exact words.

Saray laughed at that, mostly because it is true.

_“Listen, I know that and I’m not disagreeing with you, but María can hook us up with free drinks all night since she’ll be working there on that shift. All bottom shelf though, she said her boss never keeps track of those.”_

And so, a blasé bar it is.

Funny enough, the night would turn out to be anything but.

* * *

The duo arrives at the bar, sitting on the counter where María was attending. She greets Zulema and kisses Saray softly, and readily puts two shots of tequila in front of them.

“Enjoy ladies.” They raise their glass and down their shots, followed by the lemon chaser.

“This place is lamer than I thought” Zulema says, looking around.

“C’mon, I’m sure there’s someone interesting enough for the night. If there isn’t, keep drinking until there is.” They both laugh at the statement, Zulema promptly enough orders another shot.

Suddenly, the noise of a phone ringing fills the air. Saray notices it’s hers and sees her daughter’s name on the caller id. She answers it right away.

“Hey baby, what’s up? Wait, why are you crying? Did something happen?!”

Zulema watches her friend, worried about the interaction.

“Hang on okay? I’m coming to get you. Be there in ten minutes. I love you baby; it’s going to be okay.” With that, the call is ended.

“What happened Saray? Is Estrella okay?”

“Her boyfriend just broke up with her…She’s at his house and crying a lot and I really don’t want her to walk home this time at night. I’m sorry Zule, I know we were supposed to have this night to ourselves, but I got to go pick her up and stay with her.”

“Of course, go be with her. We can meet another day okay?” Zulema says, as she gets up to hug Saray before her friend goes.

“I swore to that boy that if he ever hurt my Estrella, I would chop his tiny dick off. He really didn’t listen huh?” The gypsy brunette says, clearly angry and upset for the situation.

“Saray, breathe. I’m not saying he doesn’t deserve it, but don’t go out doing anything that will get you behind bars again.” Zulema says, looking at her very distressed friend. She continues.

“A good scare, however, is not illegal. Make that brat shit his pants from how scared he’ll be of you.” Saray smiled at her friend, joining their foreheads together.

“I’ll go talk to María and fill her in on the situation, but stay, please! The free tab is still up, have fun Zule. Don’t give up on this bar just yet.”

Saray leaves, and Zulema orders another drink.

“Here’s to enjoying this night.” She raises her glass and downs the content on it.

* * *

“C’mon, tell me the truth. Are you in a gang? I like girls who play with fire.”

The guy sitting on her side at the counter is now on a quest to discover the meaning of the tear tattoo on Zulema’s face, after coming up to her and asking if he could buy her a drink. Zulema was already feeling tingly from the alcohol and he was attractive, so she said yes. She was slowly but surely regretting that mid-drunken decision.

On the corner of her eye, she sees a girl followed by two guys in a seat by the corner. The girl is wasted to the point of passing out, and both guys keep teasing her. They talk something, inaudible to the brunette, and soon after they get up and start dragging her outside. Something inside her snaps, and before she can think straight, she already knows exactly what she will do.

“I’m not in a gang.” She answers the now forgotten man, getting up from her seat. She comes closer to the man’s face, the proximity enough so he can feel her breath.

“But you should know that people who play with fire always get burned.”

She grabs the man by his neck and closes the distance between them, a rough kiss showing dominance. She quickly breaks their lips apart, walking away leaving a very dumbfounded figure behind her.

She follows the path where the trio left, and finds them in the parking lot, forcing the girl inside their car.

The next thing the realizes, her fist is already meeting one of the guy’s face, while she kicks the other one away. Adrenaline is coursing through her veins, giving her the high she so much desired, her moves coming unconscious to her. Zulema’s body is being fueled strongly by her anger and the alcohol. After a lot of punching, grabbing and kicking, the duo falls to the ground, the girl from before long gone.

The high starts to come down, her body coming again to its senses around her. She breathes in deeply, fixing her hair and her clothes, until she feels another presence behind her. She quickly turns around, ready to fight another person who comes in her way, until she realizes who is in front of her.

Zulema’s eyes lock with Macarena’s, for the first time in years. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, taking in their presence again in the same place. She smirks at the blonde.

“Long time no see, blondie.”

Macarena stays silent, her eyes not daring to go in a different direction than Zulema’s. The blonde looks up and down the figure in front of her, trying to process what is happening. She knows she’s awake, but how is Zulema here? Outside of prison?

Did she escape? Shouldn’t she be far away by now, hiding from the police?

“What happened? Cat’s got your tongue?” The brunette teases the other woman, noticing the extended silence, the place quiet enough that Zulema could almost hear all the thoughts going through the blonde’s head. She notices her comment got a reaction from Maca, who finally answers it.

“What were you doing with those two guys?” The blonde asks in an accusatory tone. Zulema looks back to the two figures, passed out on the floor, and then comes back to Maca.

“Just talking.” She shrugs. Maca’s expression deepens, angriness forming slowly on her face.

“Zulema what the fuck! They’re seriously hurt!”

The brunette stops for a minute, surprised by this comment.

“Since when do you care?” She asks.

Macarena stares at her, mouth opening to answer the question, but nothing comes out. Zulema, who is now watching the blonde very closely, sees the confusion flashing through her eyes. Maca was never an expert in poker face, but she could get by. She was, however, still very drunk, and she knows she’s doing a very shitty job in keeping up her act in front of the woman who knew her in prison better than anyone. She hated to admit, but they were the two sides of the same coin.

“You don’t.” Zulema answers, realizing what’s happening. She laughs to herself, and Maca is already hating herself for not being sober right now.

Suddenly, the brunette starts to walk closer to her, slowly decreasing the distance between them. Macarena’s body flashes with adrenaline, something inside her awakening, something long forgotten.

Zulema stops a few inches from Maca’s face, looking her deep inside her eyes.

“You’re just using them to hide what you really want to ask.” The brunette grabs the blonde’s jacket pulling her closer, their bodies faintly touching one another.

“You want to know what the hell I’m doing here and not in Cruz del Norte, right?”

Maca breathes heavily.

_Yes._

“No.”

_I want to know everything about you these last few years._

“I couldn’t care less, Zulema.”

The brunette stares at the blonde. She knows she’s lying, but teasing Macarena was always her favorite activity. She arches a brow at the woman in front of her.

“If you say so.” She breaks their staring dispute and releases her jacket, distancing herself from Macarena.

“Well, I’m gonna head out now if you don’t mind. This place is really boring.” Macarena swallows sharply. She doesn’t want the woman to go, but she’s not going to give her the satisfaction of saying this to her.

“No wonder I’d find you here.”

With that, Macarena snaps, finally giving in to her anger. Her cheeks are now a deep shade of red, from the alcohol, the cold, or her rage. Maybe the three. She hated Zulema so much, and she hated that she could break her entire façade in just minutes of being with the blonde.

“Fuck you, Zulema!”

The brunette laughs, walking away.

Macarena breathes heavily, her hands shaking. Inside, her stomach’s turning, and her mind is working in total mayhem.

_What the fuck is happening with me?_

She knows, but she’s not going to admit it. She didn’t spend over over a year building an entire life completely away from the old Macarena to give up that easily.

But god, she missed feeling like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing about Saray and Zule in this, specially writing about Saray as this crazy protective mom hahahahah I took her ending from vis a vis and went with it, and I died laughing when she said to the guy who was with Estrella that she would chop his dick off like she did with Sandoval if he broke her heart, so I had to bring it back. Her girlfriend is this story is also La Mala, a.k.a, María ;)
> 
> What do you guys think about the Maca/Zulema reunion? Maca surely was affected huh...I wonder why?
> 
> Can’t wait to read your feedback!


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is a long one! I loved writing this.
> 
> Maca and Zule's POV, plus a flashback from prison days.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Zulema wakes up yet again to the sun on her face. But this time, she gets out of bed to close the curtain, laying back down. She did that sometimes, specially having one too many drinks on a friday night. She knows she could avoid all of this if she would just close the curtains before going to bed, but habits are habits. Her not wanting to wake up early doesn’t mean she’ll stop liking the morning sun.

But truth be told, she’s not liking it very much this morning, the clarity only accentuating her massive headache. Her fists are sore too, she notices as her senses start slowly coming to her again. She makes a mental note to put some ice in it once she finds the strength to get out of bed and start living this day.

As she’s trying to fall back asleep, her phone buzzes from below her. She grunts in protest at the noise but grabs it anyway to see what caused it to light up. She sees the notification indicating a text from María, which got her attention enough so she could fully open her eyes and read the message.

_“Hey Zule, just checking to see if everything’s okay. You disappeared last night, so I got a bit worried.”_

Shit, she forgot to say goodbye. So much for gratitude for her gift of a free tab. But in her defense, after meeting Macarena again after 2 years and punching two assholes until they fall unconscious on the ground, she really needed to keep drinking. And she was sure as hell not going to keep the night going in the same bar that all of this happened.

She starts texting an apology back, but her phone vibrates again, a new message appearing on the same chat.

_"Also, did you meet with someone yesterday? Some blonde chick was sitting at the bar after you were gone, and I overheard her saying your name while being very drunk. Thought you would like to know that lol.”_

Zulema lingers her eyes at the last part of the text. She flashes back to the encounter with the blonde last night. She could tell that the woman was truly shocked to see her, almost as if she was a ghost. Well, in a way, she imagines she became one to the blonde. A ghost from her prison past. Honestly, Zulema was just as surprised.

When Macarena left prison, it really looked like she was going to start over completely. The brunette though that could only mean also changing cities, as in a way to escape the baggage this place reminded her of. By the looks of it she was wrong.

And speaking of baggage, the blonde was clearly trying her best to not showcase her emotions, pulling up the act of a stable and normal Macarena at their reunion. She was also very much awkward in her presence, but Zulema knows that is because of what happened the last time they saw each other. She lets her mind travel to that day, almost 2 years ago.

_“Thought I’d find you here.” Zulema says, entering the laundry room. She finds Macarena sitting on a bench, facing the washing machine on the wall._

_“I just needed some time alone to think, away from everyone.” Macarena answers, not bothering to turn back and meet the brunette’s eyes._

_“They’re very entertained with the party piñata, it will take them a few minutes to realize you’re gone.”_

_“Good.”_

_Zulema approaches the blonde, sitting quietly by her side. She looks quickly to Maca’s expression, noticing a very deep look in her eyes. Filled with memories, the good, bad, the ugly. They stay in silence for some time._

_“How did you know I’d be here?” Maca asks, breaking the silence. Zulema shrugs._

_“This is usually the spot we keep bumping into each other.” Maca gives her a faint smile and rolls her eyes mockingly._

_“All great encounters, too.”_

_“Yup. We escaped prison through a laundry room. You almost got killed in one and you almost killed me in one too, right when I was about to be free. A shame, really.”_

_Macarena looks at Zulema, eyebrow raised._

_“Are you here to try and kill me before I leave? As to make things even?”_

_Zulema raises a hand to her chin, rubbing it in a motion to simulate her pondering the situation in her mind._

_“Maybe. Do you happen to have a syringe in here with you? Forgot mine.”_

_Maca narrows her eyes at the brunette, then turns her gaze back to the washing machine._

_“Remember when I tried to choke you in the bathroom?” Zulema looks at her, meeting the blonde’s eyes who are now back on her. She chuckles._

_“While I was peeing, yes.”_

_“Remember what you said to me afterwards? That when the oxygen wasn’t arriving at your brain anymore…when you thought you would die. You said to me that you could only think about how much you deserved that.” Zulema nods silently to the blonde, signaling her to continue. Meanwhile, she’s trying to read all the emotions that are flashing through the woman’s face._

_“I thought that too. After being inside the washing machine, when the only thing surrounding me was water…I thought that maybe it was for the better. That I deserved it…after what I put my family through. I could only think that maybe this was the universe’s way to balance the scale, and then everything went black.” A silent tear comes down the woman’s face, but she quickly wipes it away. She takes a deep breath in, releasing it seconds after._

_“But then, I wake up. In a hospital bed, covered in warm sheets. Engulfed in a white room, the opposite of the darkness that I was before. Like it was all a bad dream…And then Castillo told me that you saved me.”_

_Zulema sees a shift in Macarena’s face, now showing an emotion that she knew up close and personal. She still couldn’t understand where this was going, but she didn’t intend to interrupt the woman and risking never finding out._

_“I hated you. I hated you so much…Because you did this to me. You caused me all this pain. You had no right to save me and leave me knowing that I’m only alive because of a person that destroyed my life. But honestly? I hated myself more. Do you know why?” Zulema stayed silent, looking at Macarena. She continues._

_“I hated myself because you were the person that I wanted to see the most. I wanted to look at your eyes, I wanted to feel your…anger? Your interest? I needed for you to see me.”_

_Zulema stays silent, but never daring to break the eye contact with the blonde._

_“Hell, I even gave up my last chance to escape Cruz del Norte because of you. Not **only** you, before you start flattering yourself. I came back because of everyone I cared about too. But what you said to me the night before…it just wouldn’t leave me alone. It echoed in my head, repeatedly. I heard the noise coming from the cafeteria that day and I knew that you were going to kill Sandoval, and I just couldn’t turn back and not go in this fight with you. And that makes me even angrier.” Macarena pauses for a second, breathing deeply._

_“And today is my last day here. And I can only think about one thing…that I’ll fucking miss you.” Macarena breaks her eye contact with Zulema, as if admitting this out loud and having to do it looking at her eyes was too much to handle. She looks down at her hands, resting her gaze there for a moment, before coming back to the woman in front of her._

_“How in the fuck did I let this happen? Am I crazy Zulema? Because I don’t think this can happen without both parties being in this together. There’s more to us than what meets ours and everyone’s eyes and you know that.” She looks at the other woman, expectantly._

_“Zulema, I need to hear it from you. I need to know that you feel the same.” The brunette opens her mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. She didn’t expect to be having this conversation at all._

_Before she could try and answer, a voice coming from the door breaks them out of their trance._

_“There you are! Macarena, people were wondering where you were hiding. They want to cut the cake.” The duo turns around, looking at Rizos. The woman notices the tension between the two but decides it’s best not to say anything now._

_Macarena gives one last look at Zulema, waiting for something to come out of the brunette’s mouth. A word. A sound. A whisper. Anything, really. But nothing happens._

_Her expression closes completely. She should have known better than to expect something from Zulema. She can’t believe she just made a fool out of herself. Maca gets up from the stool, making her way out of the laundry room. She swallows deep and meets Estefania’s gaze with a whole new façade up, making sure no one could see what’s happening inside. She smiles softly and passes through her on her way to the patio._

_Zulema is now the one to get up, but she knows she’s not going to escape the woman’s questionnaire about what just happened. She approaches Kabila, who’s already shooting her words out._

_“What just happened between you two? What were you doing here alone with her?”_

_Zulema shrugs._

_“Nothing. We were chatting about how much she’ll miss this laundry room. She really made strong bonds with that washing machine.” She answers, a serious look on her face. She turns back to quickly look at the object, before returning to Rizos._

_“But hey, who am I to judge.” Kabila looks at her, not buying one bit of this._

_“You’re full of shit and you know it.”_

_Zulema stares at her, a very dominant and assertive gaze piercing through the woman in front of her, like a cheetah ready to attack. Kabila pondered for a moment, before deciding to leave it alone. She knows better than to poke Zulema with a short stick._

_They come back to join the rest of the women, Macarena and Zulema avoiding eye contact for the rest of the night. Rizos, of course, watching everything._

_On the next morning, Zulema wakes up to find the bed next to her empty. Macarena was gone._

Zulema sighs, sending the apology she wrote to María and dropping her phone to the side. She needs a cold shower to clear her head. She might be better than Maca in hiding her thoughts and feelings, but last night made her confront something she didn’t want to admit in the past.

She missed Macarena too. Castillo told her all those years ago that she saved Maca because, deep down, she needed her. Needed to be seen by her, needed her presence to feel alive. She was not ready to admit it out loud, but it was true. And to quote Macarena herself, how in the fuck did she let this happen?

To say that she misses her almost implies that they are more to each other than enemies, and that’s not remotely true. But she does miss her. She misses the adrenaline, the fighting, she misses the way that their fire burned extremely hot when they put their heads together. And she got a taste of it again yesterday, which only made her realize that freedom is not ‘freedom nonetheless’. What is the point of being free, if she can’t do anything to enjoy it the way she wants to?

“I need a shower. Now.” Zulema says to herself, before heading to the bathroom and doing just that.

* * *

On the other side of town, Macarena wakes up.

Well…she’s trying to. She is doing her best to make her body react after the amount of booze she drank last night. The blonde makes a motion to open her eyes, instantly regretting as soon as the light hits her face.

“Shit” She mumbles, covering her face with her hands making a shield from the brightness of the room.

“Good morning princess.” A woman’s voice comes from her side, making Maca’s eyes shot open even with the light piercing through her sight. She bolts her body upwards and turns to look at her side, finding a very naked Rizos on her bed.

Flashes of last night start coming to the blonde, bombarding her with memories. She takes a deep breath, trying to process one at a time.

“Oh god, I called you drunk, didn’t I?” She says, grunting and covering her face with her hands, letting her body rest on the wall behind her.

“Wow please contain your excitement. I know you really love seeing me here.” Kabila says, a pinch of hurt in her voice. Macarena realizes then how that sounded and comes closer to the other woman as to try and fix the situation.

“I’m sorry Rizos, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just very hungover right now, and I’m still processing everything about last night.” She cuddled the woman’s cheek, placing a light kiss on her lips.

“Yeah...speaking of that, what got into you yesterday?” Maca looks at her, confusion splattered on her face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, you were just...different. You called me extremely late, clearly wasted, and asked me to, and I quote, ‘come meet you at your place and fuck you really good.’”

“Oh.” Maca blushes at the statement. Kabila laughs at her reaction, clearly amused.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I’m a woman of my word, and I believe I did fuck you really good.” She says, smirking at the blonde. “But it was also quite different from the normal sex we have. It was...carnal, aggressive. Very intense. I don’t think we’ve ever had sex like that blondie.”

Macarena closes her eyes, reliving last night’s memories. She remembers being at the bar, and she remembers she was drinking a fair amount. She remembers stepping outside...and she remembers seeing Zulema, beating two dudes up. She remembers their interaction; the intense staring, their bodies remarkably close, and she remembers Zulema getting on her every nerve possible...She then remembers coming back to the bar and drinking double the amount she had drunk before. After that, things start getting foggy, but she remembers the feeling inside her after her encounter with the brunette.

She can still feel it right now, she notices, traces of it still lingering in her body like a phantom touch. That fire, that anger, the adrenaline...She had never felt so alive, not ever since she left Cruz del Norte. She remembers being ridiculously hot and flustered, and needing to spend that energy somewhere. She was up to a fight and god; how did she want to punch Zulema right in the face. But she didn’t, and she had no intention in entering a fist fight with some stranger, so that’s when Rizos came in. She doesn’t recall everything about what happened, but flashes coming through her mind paint an image clear enough for her.

_“I’m in control, do you understand Rizos? Now open your legs for me.”_

_“I’m going to make you cum so hard you won’t even be able to speak”_

_“Fuck me harder!”_

_“Maca, did you just slap me?”_

Macarena stops in her track.

“Did I slap you?” She asks, reliving the latter piece of information that came into her mind.

“You did.” Rizos stares at Maca, who’s struggling to deal with all this at once. She closes the distance between them, mouth reaching for the blonde’s ear, and whispers.

“You kinda choked me too. It was hot.” She sucks on Macarena’s pulse point, letting it go soon after and getting out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

“I don’t know what got into you, but it was fun. It was almost like you were a completely different person from yourself.” She closes the bathroom door, leaving a very naked and distressed Macarena in bed.

She completely lost control of everything last night. Every posture she was maintaining, every lie she was telling herself. All gone, because of one person. And she does not know if she’ll be able to put it all back on, mostly because now she can finally admit to herself that she doesn’t want to. Funny enough that Rizos would say that it was like she was a completely different person…because yesterday was the day she felt like her the most. Nothing of this posh, centered and cleaner Macarena she’s been acting as ever since she left prison.

Last night she was angry, and hurt, and she was real, all because of looking at Zulema’s eyes again. She missed this, but she knew it all along that she did. It was just easier to pretend not to, specially because of what happened when she tried to own these feelings back in prison. She closes her eyes and lets her body sink back in bed, taking a deep breath.

She tried her best not to let it show how much she was affected, but there wasn’t much of a point in doing that since the last words she told Zulema before leaving prison was literally a confession of how much the woman affected her. Zulema knew that too, and she pushed just the right buttons to make Maca show her just that.

What she still could not understand was how exactly is Zulema outside prison. She didn’t know the brunette’s sentence exactly, but she knew that it was at least longer than the time that has passed since she herself left there. Macarena’s sentence was longer too, but with good behavior and after agreeing to testify against the chinese mafia and taking down the entire crime family, she got a rather good readjustment to her time.

But Zulema? She had no idea how she did it. And she was dying to know about it, because she could just tell that it was another good plan of hers. If she’s not hiding it means she most definitely didn’t escape. She wonders what it could be…

“Oye Maca! Come join me!” Kabila screams from inside the bathroom, disrupting Macarena’s thoughts. She decides a shower is well overdue and gets up from bed making her way to the bathroom, joining Kabila in the shower box.

She lets the warm water pour into her head trying to wash away the tension from her body, unsuccessfully.

* * *

Monday arrives again, and with that yet another start to her weekly routine. Macarena could swear that this past two days lasted at least an entire week. She had a lot on her mind and nothing to do to occupy it, and after Rizos realized she was in a world of her own inside her head, she couldn’t see the end of it with the questionnaire the woman threw at her. _Macarena what is happening? Why are you acting so weird? Was it something I did? Are you not happy with us?_

Maca, with her patience already full, snapped at Kabila accidentally. _There is no us, Rizos._

The other woman looked at her, a look of confusion and a pinch of hurt. She gave up on trying to talk anymore and decided to leave Macarena alone to solve her own things. The blonde was relieved, but that also meant more time alone to overthink everything. She should have left town when she had the chance, as to never take the risk of meeting Zulema ever again. But she didn’t. Her unconscious desire to stay spoke louder, trapping her in the middle of what she wants, and what she has.

Of course, her dreams came crashing down on her this weekend. But this time, they were a completely different setting. Zulema would appear on a crowded bar, and instead of only seeing her back, she turns around. After that, she would come and trap Macarena between her body and a wall, choking her neck with her bare hands. When all the air finally left her lungs in her dream, Zulema would let her go and chuckle. Macarena then would fight back, and it was like the rest of the people around them didn’t even exist.

Maca didn’t fight against her sleep this time, letting the dreams come freely. She woke up panting and sweating, and as well-rested as she could be.

Even though she was sleeping and her body was rested, this time it was her mind that was exhausted. She was glad another workday came, the sound of the washing machines emptying her head and making her relax. Her shift was almost over, and she was just unloading the last batch of sheets that just came out of the dryer and putting them in a basket near her. She got closer to the machine, letting the warmth of it heat her face. She opened the door and stuck her head almost inside completely, letting the dark and the warm temperature overload her senses.

“If you intend on getting inside this thing, I won’t get you out again, just warning.”

Macarena tenses her body at the voice, not needing to turn around to know who’s it coming from. She slowly removes her head from inside the machine, turning around and seeing Zulema standing on the door with her weight supported by the wall next to her, swinging a keychain around. They lock eyes.

“What are you doing here? How did you know where I work?” Macarena asks, her steady voice filling the air. Zulema stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then stepped closer to sit on the farther end of the bench on the center of the room. She straddles the bench, one leg on each side of it, facing Macarena.

“I’ve told you; this is the place we keep meeting each other.” Macarena keeps looking at her, raising an eyebrow in protest. Zulema understands what the blonde means by that and decides it is best to explain.

“Saray’s girlfriend works at that bar we met last friday. She said she heard you saying my name after I left…and I got curious. You’re a regular there, so she had your info.”

“She knew where I work? I highly doubt that.” Macarena crosses her arms.

“She had your full name and your phone number. You can discover a lot of things with that.” Macarena examines the situation for a second, then decides to sit down on the opposite site of the bench Zulema’s in.

“What do you want Zulema?” Macarena asks, taking the time to change clothes and start getting ready to leave.

“For you to be my partner.” Macarena chuckles, letting her hair loose.

“You want me to be your partner. Like Bonnie and Clyde, or Thelma and Louise?”

“Not that kind of partner, blondie.” Zulema answers, rolling her eyes. “Let’s work together again, like a limited society. Zulema and Macarena Ltd. I had time to think some things through this weekend and well…the straight and narrow doesn’t suit me. And I know it doesn’t suit you too.”

Macarena looks at Zulema, processing what she just said. She gets up to change her pants as well, and shrugs.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to partner up with you. In case you forgot, we hate each other.”

“And that’s exactly why we should to it. Hate is the biggest motivator blondie. You know that.” Zulema says, giving her a nod with her head. Macarena stays silent, and breaks eye contact with the brunette. She grabs her coat and puts it on. Zulema sighs.

“We also have another option.” She looks down on her hands. “I leave. We go on with our lives, like we’ve been doing this past time. Maybe we bump into each other again, on a bus to Peniscola. Maybe we don’t cross paths ever again.”

Macarena keeps looking on a different direction, her mind putting the pieces of information together. She looks back to Zulema again, a smirk on her face.

“You missed me too, didn’t you?” Zulema rolls her eyes and looks back at her, mentally saying _yes, but you know I won’t say that out loud._ Macarena breathes deeply. She wasn’t crazy. Well, she might be, but she just got the confirmation that it’s a mutual insanity.

“I guess we have nothing to lose. Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve held a gun in my hand.” Macarena says, rolling a strand of her hair with her fingers. Zulema smiled with the corner of her mouth, giving her the look she always gave before they were about to get into a fight together. 

They leave the bench, approaching each other until they are standing just a few inches apart. They smirk, eyes burning with adrenaline.

The straight and narrow is long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey has officially begun! 
> 
> For all of you who are in this ride with me, I just wanted to clear something up about my posting schedule (a lack thereof, actually). I’m writing this as I’m posting it, and I never know how much time it will take me to finish the next chapter, because it really depends on my creativity flow. I can, however, say that it will hardly take more than a week for me to update it. If I feel that I won’t have much time to write and thus meaning that it’ll take longer for the chapter to come out, I’ll try and let you guys know. My twitter account is @sapphiczule and I’m using it to post updates about a new chapter. 
> 
> Chapter 4 will give us some more light on how they are going to work together. Their reunion in this was pretty much exactly like the one on episode 3, but of course, I added my twist on it. *wink wink made it gayer wink wink*  
> Rizos knows there’s definitely something going on…angry sex is a big red flag, huh?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Not a Prison Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time, but chapter 4 is here! 
> 
> I'm actually having very little time to write these days, college duties are calling me and so the writing flow got slowed down, but here's a long chapter to make it up :) 
> 
> This one is more of a transitional chapter. Maca's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Remind me again why are we meeting on the middle of nowhere?” Macarena says, after she and Zulema pull over with their cars near where her van is parked. Zulema stops, looking at the blonde like she has two heads.

“Are you seriously asking this? Need I remind you that we are planning a heist? Which is, you know, illegal.” Macarena looks at her, rolling her eyes and sighing.

“Yeah, I know that Sherlock. But we could meet at my place, it’s not a public space and we don’t have to take an hour and a half drive to get there. I’ll have to drive all the way back after we’re done with our meeting.”

“Well, if we do it at your place then it’s me who has to take that drive back. So not exactly a problem solver.” Zulema says, while she motions with her head for the blonde to follow her inside. She sun is just setting, so the air gets colder as they speak. They rush inside to warm themselves up.

Zulema and Macarena have been meeting each other every weekday after work for a week now. They decided to keep their jobs still and quit a week before their first heist as to save as much money as possible in case anything goes wrong. Zulema would appear on Maca’s job by the time both their shifts were over, and Maca would get on her car and drive behind the brunette, following her to the path of the woman’s house. At first Zulema was meeting her so she would not get lost since she didn’t know the route, but by now she’s pretty sure she can go without Zulema’s guiding. Still, the brunette insisted on meeting her and she grew fond of it.

She remembers being skittish about the trail at first; who exactly lives in the middle of nowhere? But of course, Zulema did. She laughs about being wary back then now because she just can’t imagine a place that is so much like the woman than this trailer in perfect isolation. It has Zulema Zahir written all over it.

They make their way inside the van, not before taking off their shoes, Zulema’s house rules. Macarena found it incredibly amusing how much of a type A the woman is when it came to organization and her home. I mean, the shoe thing makes sense since Zulema’s parking spot is not exactly pavemented, meaning there can be a lot of mud around, but she started noticing in the little things too, like the way she really takes care of the place. Everything is organized and it feels incredibly homey. Today, the new detail she discovered about the woman’s place is that Zulema has a scorpion keychain hanging on the side of her door.

“I like the keychain.” Maca says, pointing at it to Zulema. The brunette follows her gaze to the accessory, and then back to the blonde.

“Don’t steal it. I know you have a criminal record.” Macarena rolls her eyes at the comment. They each seat on one side of the table there, opening the files and getting to work.

Their first heist would be in a Casino in the upside of town, and Macarena just got the blueprints to the entire place. She opened it on the table as Zulema lit a cigarette. They start mapping each entry and room on the place.

“Okay, we need intel on every staff that works here. I’ll contact my sources, and I’ll also get us some guns.” Zulema completed.

“Finally. I miss having a pistol.”

“Okay Tomb Raider. One thing at a time.” Macarena rolls her eyes at the answer, getting a cigarette and lighting it too, bringing her eyes back to the plant in front of them.

* * *

After almost 2 hours studying the place, Maca and Zulema decide to take a break. The brunette gets up to the fridge, taking out two beers and coming back to the desk, handing one to the other woman. They sit back.

“By the way, coming back to what we were discussing earlier today: it’s not the same thing doing it here and doing it in my place. Yeah, you would have to drive back, but we both work in the city. We would gain time and finish the day earlier.”

“But I would still drive back blondie. And besides, I’m sure everyone knows where you live. Don’t you have a boyfriend or something? I just know you would be playing house during these years.”

“I don’t.” Zulema leans her body closer to the blonde, examining her. Macarena tenses up.

“I wouldn’t say girlfriend. Rizos and I…it’s complicated.”

“Oh, Rizos. So, it wasn’t just a prison thing. Didn’t know she was out again.” Zulema says, arching one eyebrow up and returning her back to rest on the seat behind her.

“Yeah. Wait. Didn’t knew she was out? How long have you been out?” Maca asks, realizing that this probably means the brunette’s been free for longer than she imagined she was.

“Six months. I was actually celebrating the day we met at that bar” Zulema says, taking a sip of her beer.

“You still haven’t told me how you managed to leave prison you know.” Zulema stares at the woman’s eyes in front of her, a look that told Macarena she wasn’t going to either. They did that a lot these days; apparently, they just talk better without words.

“If Rizos knows where you live that more than proves my point. She could show up anytime and you know she wouldn’t buy any story we could try and sell her.” Zulema says, taking a long drag of her cigarette. Maca stays silent, knowing she has a point about that.

“But what about you? Saray also knows where you live. That is also a risk.”

“Maca, I live almost two hours away from her. Do you think she makes me casual visits? Or anyone for that matter?”

Fuck. She does have a solid point.

“This isn’t over, you know. We’ll have to revisit that on the future again.”

Zulema smirks, knowing that she won this argument. They both draw their attention back to the plan, Zulema about to start explaining their route to getting in when Macarena stops her.

“What did you mean by ‘it wasn’t a prison thing?” Maca asks, just now processing what the brunette said previously.

“You know…the whole hooking up with women thing.” Zulema says, waving her hand in the air. Maca laughs.

“You know there is such a thing as bisexuality, right?”

“You were such a prude, please. Not even you believed that you were bi. And I don’t see how this is relevant to the plan.”

“Yeah, I thought I was straight when I came in…and maybe there was a time I thought this was just side effects of being locked up, but that’s just the process of coming out. But now I’m free and still very much bisexual. And about this being relevant to the plan, you made the comment. So... maybe it was relevant to you.” Maca says, a playful smirk splattered on her face.

Zulema looks at Macarena, pouting her mouth and shaking her head.

“Speaking of plan” Zulema starts again, changing the subject. “I was just going to say that it’s better if I be in charge of taking out the guard on the door instead of you.”

Macarena looks at her, brows furrowing.

“What?! Why?” She says with an angry pinch in her voice.

“Because I’m a better fighter than you. They’re trained to react in situations like this and it’s a very important part of the job to risk it going wrong.” Maca gets up from her seat, her anger now clearly showing.

“Fuck off Zulema! You’re not a better fighter than me.”

Zulema also gets up, standing in front of the blonde. They stand still for a moment, before the brunette suddenly grabs Macarena’s arm, trapping them behind her body and pushing her face-first on the table, her chest squeezed against the wooden surface.

“You sure about that?” Zulema was leaning in to look at the blonde’s face, when she suddenly gets overpowered by Macarena, who takes advantage of the proximity and hits the woman’s face with the back of her head, releasing herself.

Zulema brings her hand to her now bloody nose for a second, right before coming at the blonde again. She grabs Macarena’s neck by her hands, trapping her against the wall, squeezing just enough so the woman could still stay conscious. Maca looks at Zulema deep in her eyes, their gaze obscured with all the anger and the intensity of the moment.

“Listen to me blondie. I’ve been doing this far longer than you. You think you are this badass now just because you fought some fights in prison, but you are not. And if you think that I’m going to risk this entire plan because of you you’re plain delusional.”

Zulema then releases her grip on Maca’s neck, and after the woman stops to breathe properly, she takes Zulema by the neck of her shirt, switching places so now it’s Zulema’s body pressed against the same wall. Maca’s body is flushed against the brunette, pinning her by force, their faces inches away.

“No, you listen Zulema. This is not prison anymore, you and I have the same freedom to lose and you are the one who is crazy if you think I’d risk myself getting caught again. You know just as much as me that I can do this, but you’re too straddled on that high horse of yours to even care, and I can guarantee you I won’t be your quirky sidekick. Equals or nothing.”

They hold their gaze firmly in place, bodies squeezed together so hard that they can feel each other’s chest rise and fall as they breathe, hot air hitting each of their faces as they exhaled. Maca’s eyes come down to the woman’s lips for a fraction of a second, coming back again to her eyes. Zulema bites her lip slightly.

“ _Vale._ Take the guard, have fun.” Zulema answers finally breaking the silence, still holding Maca’s eyes, so she could see she the pinch of debauch in the woman’s face while she said that. Macarena takes a step back, leaving the brunette’s personal space.

Zulema goes to the kitchen sink, taking a paper towel and damping it in water, cleaning the blood off her nose. Maca straightens her clothes, taking her jacket from the bench she was previously sitting and putting it on.

“I think it’s best for us to call it a day.” Maca says, and Zulema nods. She grabs her shoes by the door, opening it and sitting on the steps to put them on, coming back up.

“ _Oye_ , blondie.” Maca looks back, catching the brunette’s eyes.

“Watch out for the bruises on your neck. Rizos can get jealous about you getting physical with another woman.” Zulema smirks at her own comment.

"Fuck off Zulema." Maca answers, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, leaving to get to her car.

She turns her engine on, driving off to the night. She turns on the radio and lets her mind wonder, still a faint tingle on her neck where Zulema’s grip was just minutes ago.

* * *

Macarena is at home, drinking a glass of wine and anxiously walking in circles in her living room, waiting for her doorbell to ring. She texted Kabila earlier saying that she needed to talk to her, and texted Zulema she wouldn’t be meeting with her today, not giving much more explanation as to why. Zulema didn’t ask further.

She was nervous, although she wasn’t quite sure as to why. It’s not like she was in love with Kabila; she hasn’t been anymore for a long time. They weren’t in a serious relationship either, but things were already complicated enough to require Maca to break up as if they were. However, she still cared for the woman in a way, and she didn’t want to hurt her. But ending this was something she needed to do even before Zulema appeared, and she knew that. But now, she knew it was safer for both of them if she didn't drag RIzos into this.

The sound of the doorbell rang, stopping Macarena’s train of thought. She opens the door to let Kabila in.

“Hey blondie, what’s up?” She said, kissing Maca in the lips quickly as a greeting. They step into the living room and sit on the couch together. Maca takes a big gulp of her wine, before resting her glass on the table near them and focusing her eyes on Kabila.

“Rizos…There’s something I wanna talk to you.” Macarena says a serious tone to her voice. Kabila straightens herself, nodding for the blonde to continue.

“I really like you; you know I always will…but I’m not happy. I can’t keep doing this anymore. It’s not about you, I can guarantee you that. It’s just…I don’t think there’s more to us anymore besides a friendship, and I don’t want to keep seeing you because it's convenient. It’s like I’m using you, and I don’t want to do that anymore.” Maca lets out the air in her lungs she was holding the entire time she was talking.

Kabila stays silent, thinking about her next words.

“This is about Zulema, right?”

Macarena chokes on her wine as she was taking another sip, surprised at what Kabila just said.

“What? What do you mean by Zulema? Where did you get this from?” She said, stuttering with surprise. How did she find out about their plan?

“You’ve been acting weird for some time now, Maca. I stopped by your job last week to surprise you and I saw you and Zulema together, talking.” Maca keeps listening to Kabila, while mentally panicking about the possibility of this meaning their heist is compromised. Kabila continues.

“I always knew there was tension between the two of you, I just never thought that you would act on it…"

“Wait, what? Tension?” Maca interrupts Kabila surprised again by the woman’s words.

“I get it Maca, really. Zulema’s hot, as much as I it hurts me to admit. And well…I love you, blondie. I don’t think that will change. But I know that your romantic feelings for me were done for good when we broke up on the day of the riot. I though for a second these months that maybe it wasn’t done…but I get now. It’s okay…” Macarena frowns, looking down on her hands, lost for words but deciding it’s best to leave the story as is. It’s easier than to explain they’re actually planning on living a criminal life together, heist associates and all. The less people knew about that the better.

"How did you know about us?" Maca asked, not denying the story for the sake of their cover but definitely curious about why the woman got to that conclusion.

"Actually, I wasn't sure, but I had my suspicions. But on your last day, it became pretty clear. I don't know what happened in that laundry room, and I don't think I wanna know either, but you guys were acting weird all night, avoiding each other and all...and then I was pretty sure you guys had some mad unresolved sexual tension.”

"Oh..." Was all Maca managed to say. Kabila chuckled lightly.

“I’m sorry Rizos…I don’t know how it happened.” 

“You’re crazy, that’s what happened.” Kabila says, shaking her head and laughing. Maca laughs too. She truly is, just not for what Rizos thinks she is.

"How did you guys meet again after prison? Did you look for her?"

"No!! Nothing like that...It was an accident, actually." Maca laughs, remembering it. "We bumped into each other one night at the bar I usually go, the night we cancelled because of your sister..."

"Shit, life's a bitch huh? The day we don't go out together you meet an ex lover." Kabila says, pouting. Maca laughs.

"She's not an ex lover Rizos. Definitely not." They look into each other's eyes, smiling gently.

“Just be careful about catching feelings for the scorpion. You know she’ll sting you at some point.”

Kabila lifts her hand to Macarena’s cheek, caressing it gently before and leaving a kiss on her cheek.

“It’s best if I get going.”

“Okay…”

Rizos gets up from the couch, and Macarena stands too. They walk silently to the front door, Maca opening it for the woman to leave, smiling one more time at her.

“Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Maca nods with her head, closing the door after Kabila is gone.

Macarena is trying to process everything that just happened. She was relieved that everything went well, but she was shocked about what Rizos said regarding her and Zulema. She never thought that the first thought that would cross the woman seeing the two together was that they were hooking up and not planning something bad. Guess she really sold the role of a repented Macarena to her.

And the thing about she and Zulema having sexual tension...she actually can understand Rizos on that, because she herself actually though they had too, back in Cruz del Norte. When Zulema would push her against the wall, make way too much physical contact for the situation or lean in way too close to talk to her…she felt like there was something else between the lines. Hell, she even admitted it when they had their last talk, even if not directly.

_There’s more to us than what meets ours and everyone’s eyes and you know that._

Macarena knew how risky it was for her to say this out loud, even if it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to say. In truth, what she meant by that was:

_We hate each other but you and I both know there’s something else and we just don’t have the courage to admit. But as much as I want to punch you in the face sometimes, I also want to kiss you. And as much as I want to kill you, I also want to fuck you. And I feel like you want it too._

She decided it was best to leave that implied rather than verbalized.

However, after Zulema’s response, or better yet, a lack thereof, she thought maybe it was all on her head. Maybe it didn’t mean anything else other than the woman not knowing the concept of personal space, and she didn’t, really. After Macarena left Cruz del Norte, she saw that it was just a prison thing. The line between fighting and fucking can get messy, specially when you’re locked up feeling very lonely and craving physical touch. Besides, Maca and Zulema really only had each other in terms of someone who really understood what it was like to be alone. So yeah, she confused things, prison can do that.

But now it’s not like that anymore. Yeah, they missed each other, but she doesn’t think there’s that thing anymore…Right?

Okay, so yesterday on the trailer they had an intense fight and there were some weird moments, but they were just provoking each other.

It’s not like what I was, for sure.

* * *

_Maca’s body is pinned against the wall, hands around her neck squeezing tightly. Zulema comes closer to her face, her breath hitting her cheeks as she leans closer and closer. She reaches Maca’s ear, and whispers._

_“You know I’m stronger than you. I have a power on you that you don’t have on me blondie, I’ve been doing this way too long for you to think you can compete with me.”_

_Maca tries to release herself from Zulema’s grip, unsuccessfully. As she feels like she’s on the verge of passing out, the brunette releases her neck, finally letting air flow through her lungs. After a few seconds regaining her breath, Maca looks at a very smug Zulema in front of her. She punches the woman’s face, taking her by the shirt and pressing her body against the same wall, using her own to leave Zulema pinned there and having no way out._

_She feels her blood pumping through her veins, hot with anger. She actually feels her body getting warmer, but she doesn’t know if that’s because of this or if it’s Zulema’s body against her exchanging body heat. Her face is mere inches away from touching Zule’s, noses brushing lightly on each other._

_“You’re wrong, you know. I do have power over you.” Macarena says, also whispering on the brunette’s ear, mirroring her moves. Zulema chuckles lightly, the vibration on her chest being felt by Maca’s own._

_“Prove it. I dare you to admit the power you have.” Zulema says, smirking at Macarena. The blonde’s eyes drop to her mouth slightly bruised from the blow she just gave her. She looks up to Zulema’s eyes again, who arches an eyebrow to her._

_Suddenly, Macarena’s lips come crashing on Zulema’s, hungry for the brunette. The kiss is aggressive and Macarena picks Zulema’s hand pinning them on top of her head, biting her bottom lip hard and sucking it right after, causing Zulema to moan, a mix of pain and pleasure. She squeezes her grip on the brunette’s hands, taking her mouth to Zulema’s neck and sucking on her pulse point, definitely leaving a mark. Zulema then suddenly manages to release her hands from Maca’s grip, pushing the blonde to the floor and straddling her, Macarena now being the one with her hands stuck on top of her head. Zulema looks down at the blonde’s body, biting her lips. She removes one hand from Macarena’s arms, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding her hand inside the blonde’s panties, sliding a finger through Maca’s pussy feeling how wet she is._

_“God, you’re so easy to tease. We barely kissed and you're soaking wet.” Zulema says, smirking at the blonde below her. Macarena moans at the touch, craving for more._

_"Fuck Zulema, I hate you."_

_Suddenly, a very loud noise invades the room, the woman on top of her becoming blurry, her entire surrounding now dissolving._

Maca shoots her eyes open, taking a deep breath and looking at her phone on the bedside table, ringing with her alarm clock. She takes the phone on her hands, turning it off and throwing it on the table. Macarena’s very hot and sweaty, panting. She moves her body a little on the bed, feeling the uncomfortable wetness between her legs.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siri, play sexxx dreams by lady gaga on spotify 🔥 
> 
> I know that they still aren't living together, but bear with me. There's a plot that's going to lead up to it very soon ;)  
> Chapter 5 will probably take some more time than usual too, but it will be worth it.
> 
> Looking foward to hear your feedback!


	5. First Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! 
> 
> As I mentioned last chapter, I'm swamped with work and study so I'm not having as much time as I was having to write and update fast. This still stands; chapter 6 will take some time to be posted. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 5!

Today was supposed to be a very chill day for Macarena, if it hadn’t been for the hurricane of thoughts going on in her head right now.

Not only it’s Friday, but it’s also her very last day of work, since she and Zulema decided they were already good to go and could leave their 9 to 5´s to dedicate completely to their new life. She was supposed to be super excited, but she could only think of one thing in particular:

Fucking Zulema.

Literally fucking her.

Fucking her with her hands, her mouth, pushing her against a wall, aggressively roleplaying with the woman, and all other scenarios her mind could come up with in her dreams.

It’s not like she is purposefully thinking about it, not at all, but this has literally been the third night this week she’s had a wet dream about Zulema, and it’s getting up to a point that she can’t **not** think about it.

And the fact that Zulema is constantly teasing her is not helping at all. She doesn’t know if it’s because of her dreams, but these last few days it seems like the brunette is even doing it on purpose, but that would be too crazy right? It’s like the gazing, the touching and even the fighting seem to be lasting not only longer but are happening in a much more intense way. But that’s probably because every time this happens, she is reminded of everything that goes on while she’s in dreamland with the other woman.

Macarena mentally curses herself for not being able to get this out of her head since their heist is tomorrow, and she should be focusing on that instead of the memories of Zulema in her dreams. She doesn’t understand why is she feeling like this again, wasn’t she over this already? Maca was sure of it up until the beginning of the week, but now she really doesn’t know.

One thing’s for sure: Zulema’s hot and Macarena has eyes. So that’s a thing on it’s own.

This is probably because of them getting back together like in the old days. It almost feels nostalgic, working together again; and these feelings are very much a thing of the past. They are probably resurfacing again as a dèja-vu from past situations…so maybe it’ll pass. She really hopes so because it’s getting inconvenient.

Macarena sighs loudly, opening the dryer and taking out the last batch of sheets that were there, putting them in a basket. She leans inside it, feeling the warmth hit her face. She closes her eyes.

“Pull yourself together Maca.” She says to herself, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Blondie, this thing of yours with washing machines is really starting to get weird.”

“Fuck!” Maca hisses, turning around quickly startled by Zulema’s presence.

“ _Oye_ , calm down. Are you already on fugitive mode? Highly alert? It’s almost like you don’t believe tomorrow’s gonna work out.” Zulema says, mocking the blonde. Macarena rolls her eyes. She grabs her jacket and her purse, closing the machine behind her one last time.

“Let’s go already.” Maca says, and Zulema smirks leading them outside.

* * *

They arrive at the trailer, taking off their coats and their shoes as usual and reaching the booth where they usually work, papers splattered all around the surface of the table. As they sit, both take out cigarettes from their pockets, lighting up and taking a drag right after. They are already done with the planning, and now the only thing left to do was go through it again a few times to ensure there are no holes in it. Zulema grabs some files from the table and opens it.

“Okay, let’s go through this again: At exactly 21:30h tomorrow the casino cameras will shut down, I’ve just confirmed with my contact and everything’s good to go. He’ll update the system so when the security asks, he can explain why they won’t be working. But that also means we have limited time, approximately 15 minutes at best, so once they’re out, our countdown will begin. Maca, you’ll be responsible for taking out the guard on the back door, as you so _kindly_ insisted, and after everything’s clear we go in.”

Zulema stops quickly to check if Macarena is following, and after a nod from the blonde she continues.

“Once we’re in, it’s going to be a quick extraction. Guns to the air, you take care of the money and I’ll be in charge of controlling our temporary hostages. It’s senior’s night, so there will be no heroes and nothing to get on our way. You take the money from the cashier, put it in a bag, and we run to the back entrance again to get on our cars and get the hell out of there. There is a silent button on the counter that sends an alarm straight to the police station letting them know something’s happening, so being fast is once again crucial. Did you check the nearest station from there?”

“Yes, nearest police station is at least 20 minutes away by car, enough for us to be long gone.”

“Great.”

“I’ll take the money with me; it’ll be safer here. On the next day, you meet me here and we split 50/50.” Macarena looks at her, a suspicious look on her face.

“How will I be sure that you won’t fuck me over and disappear with the money?”

Zulema shrugs to the blonde.

“You know where I live.”

“You live in a trailer Zulema. You could just get behind the wheel and disappear into the night.”

“Guess you’ll just have to trust me then.”

They stared into each other for a couple of seconds, followed by Zulema breaking the silence.

“Relax, Maca. I don’t have any plans to disappear on you. It’s not that much money even if I keep your share since we’re starting small and it would eventually end, and I have no plans on going back to work again. Besides, it’s a pain in the ass to plan and execute a heist on your own.”

Maca examined the woman’s expression as she spoke, and she really was telling the truth. Of course, she couldn’t be 100% sure, but she felt like she was sure enough. And knowing Zulema, she knew the woman really didn’t have any intentions on going back to having a normal pedestrian life, so she settled her suspicions.

“Fine.” She said, reaffirming she was on board.

“This is it, then.” Zulema says, sighing and dropping her body on the chair, Maca mimicking her actions. She notices just now as Zulema lifts her hand to tuck away a strand of hair that’s on her face that she has some bruises on her knuckles.

“What happened to your hand?” Maca says, breaking her silence. The brunette chuckles and closes her eyes briefly.

“I punched my ex-boss on the face today, right after intimidating him into not pressing charges on me because I’m a dangerous ex-convict and I would hunt him down.” Zulema says, now laughing. “God I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time. He was the biggest pain in the ass.”

Macarena shakes her head, letting out a small giggle.

“My boss surely deserved a punch in the face too.”

“Missed the opportunity there, blondie. But at least you’re free from that awful job.”

“The job wasn’t that awful, actually. It was really relaxing in some way. But yeah my superior definitely sucked.”

She gets up from her seat, quickly grabbing the vodka bottle on the counter.

“I’ll drink to that. No more shitty people ordering us around.” And with that, Maca takes a shot, swinging the bottle to the brunette’s direction, who meets her with very judgy eyes. Before Zulema has a chance to say anything, the blonde anticipates, knowing exactly what she’ll say.

“It’s one shot Zulema! I’m not planning on reaching the bottom of this anytime soon, I’m not stupid. Tomorrow’s our heist and a hangover is not on my plans. You need to loosen up more you know.”

Zulema gets up from the bench, taking the bottle from Maca’s hand and lightly brushing her fingers on Macarena’s own in the process. The contact doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde, who feels her heartbeat race a little bit by that. Zulema then looks her in the eyes, holding her gaze for a few seconds.

“Loosening up can get you killed Maca. Never forget.” She puts the bottle on the table, taking out two guns from the drawer near them instead. She hands one to Maca, who happily takes it, checking the ammo on it, right after pulling the hammer back and pointing it to Zulema, dropping it a few seconds after.

“Finally.”

Zulema rolls her eyes.

“Still knowing your way around a gun doesn’t impress me. Your aim’s gotta be awful right now, and you know it. We need to practice and we’re going to do it now.”

“Bossy much?” Maca asks, tilting her head at the brunette, who stays silent and makes her way to the front door to leave. Macarena rolls her eyes. Zulema doesn’t look back, knowing Maca will surely follow. She does.

They step outside, the chilly wind hitting their cheeks. Macarena observes the brunette’s movements, watching her walk to the back of the van, coming back with a box filled with empty glass bottles of all shapes and sizes. Zulema walks to the direction of some rocks a few meters away from the trailer, placing the soon-to-be glass targets in those surfaces, spreading them around and coming back to Maca’s side after she’s done.

“C’mon, show me you won’t shoot me accidentally when in action.” Zulema says, waiting for the blonde to start shooting.

Macarena points the gun to the direction of the bottles, aiming it for a few seconds, then shooting 5 of them without missing a beat. She turns to the brunette with a smug grin on her face, knowing she just aced the test Zulema threw at her.

“You know I wouldn’t shoot you accidentally. Just purposefully.” Zulema narrows her eyes at Macarena, cocking one eyebrow and pulling her gun out of her pants, pointing to the same direction the blonde was previously shooting and knocking out the last 3 bottles standing, not looking at it for a minute, holding Macarena’s gaze with her own.

“Same thing here, blondie.” Maca holds her breath for a minute, thinking to herself: _Fuck, that’s hot._

Zulema tilts her head to the side, noticing something going through Macarena’s mind. She smirks. They hold their gaze for a few more seconds, and Zulema steps closer. She observes Maca’s sight going down on her body for a few seconds, then coming back to meet with hers. The blonde swallows dryly.

“Don’t get distracted tomorrow.”

“What makes you think I’ll get distracted?” Maca asks, but she knows the answer.

“You have been this week. You are now.” Fuck. Is that obvious? Maca thought she was doing a good job in acting normal, but apparently, she hasn’t.

“I just have some things on my mind right now.” She answered. Zulema cocks her eyebrow.

“Then figure some things out. I swear I’ll kill you if you fuck up tomorrow.” They stare at each other for some time, then Zulema leaves the blonde’s space, breaking the eye contact along with it.

“Let’s come back to the trailer, go through the plan one last time and finish off the week. We need to be well rested for tomorrow.” The brunette says, and Macarena does as told.

* * *

Macarena’s now long gone, and Zulema is laying down in bed, in a frustrated attempt to get some sleep. She’s been facing the ceiling for god knows how long, and still haven’t managed to doze off, her mind working at a thousand miles.

She has grown to know Macarena pretty well is those last ten years, and with time you learn the other person’s body language almost entirely. Both knew that about each other, that’s why they rarely needed any words at all to talk. For the last couple of days, she has noticed a look coming from the blonde she hasn’t seen in a while from her. It was subtle, in some moments passing almost unnoticed, but Zulema was not one to miss the details.

It was a look of desire.

She knew this one very well, and specially knew how to trigger that on the blonde. She did like to tease Maca and that is one of the side effects Zulema has on the people she preys on. She liked to play with their tension like a child likes to play with fire – you know it’s dangerous but it’s just too damn fun. She did get burn in the past when Maca confronted her about it, because she never thought the blonde would really have the courage to address these types of feelings towards Zulema of all people. But she did, and the brunette felt almost as if she got caught red-handed. She completely lost control of the game they were playing, the blonde’s words completely neutralizing what was previously a game and putting it in a very real plan, almost daring Zulema to cross the red line and admit that she really cared. She couldn’t, because it would leave her on a completely different place from being in control of this slow burn they were having. But she couldn’t deny it either, because Maca would see right through her. So she just said nothing.

She thought maybe her silence or even their years apart would have been enough now for the blonde to have gotten over it completely. The power she had on Macarena was solely because they needed each other in prison, their fates so tangled together by that point that there was no point in trying to separate it. There were a lot of almosts in their time back in Cruz del Norte – an almost kiss, almost fuck, almost cuddle, almost kill. They would constantly push each other through the edge of each situation, to see if any of them would cave in and cross the line of their relationship. They never did. And now…now Macarena’s obviously sexually attracted by Zulema again, and Zulema is very consciously playing the same game again, daring to see if the blonde will do something about it.

She just hopes she doesn’t get burned again.

Zulema looks at the clock, realizing it’s almost 2 AM. She shuts down her thoughts completely, getting up and boiling some water to make some chamomile tea. She drinks it and goes to bed, expectantly waiting for it to guide her to a slumber, and it eventually does.

* * *

The next day goes by excruciatingly slow for both women, since they couldn’t think of anything else than their heist at night. They went off with their day the best as they could, and when the night came, they were ready to take action. Zulema and Macarena were each sitting inside their cars on a hidden road a few blocks from the casino, and when the clock hit 21:20h they both left their cars and started making their way to the place. Maca quickly glances at Zulema, wearing a pair of black sunglasses, skintight black jean, black platform boots and a black long-sleeved shirt, each piece of clothing hugging her body perfectly, contouring her curves. She shakes her train of thought after a few seconds; right now is not the time for that.

They get to the street where the back-entry faces, the clock now a few minutes from hitting 21:30. They look at the strong man who was positioned in front of it, and Macarena swallows sharp. It has been a long time since she’s fought anyone other than Zulema, and for a second, she felt the nervousness of a first timer. Almost at the same time, Zulema grabs Maca’s cheeks turning her face to her own.

“Don’t even dare to be nervous right now. This is your task, don’t make me do it for you because you’re incapable of handling one guy standing in a door.” Zulema’s tone was deep and very pointed, and so was her grip on Maca’s cheeks. This made Macarena’s blood start to pump faster, adrenaline starting to hit her with a pinch of anger.

“Fuck off Zulema, I’m not incapable.” She releases herself from the woman’s grip, and Zulema raises a brow at that, defiantly.

“Wait here.” Maca then goes off, walking in the direction of her target as Zulema observes in the shadows.

Macarena approaches the guard, which turns his attention to her. She leans in to whisper something in the guy’s ear, and when they face each other again, he’s giving Macarena a grin, one that said he was very please with whatever it was the blonde said to him. He leans in closer to her, and suddenly Macarena elbows him in the stomach followed by a knee to the groin, which makes the man fall on the ground, face down. As he does so, Maca quickly takes a cloth from the pockets of her sweatpants and straddles the man, holding his arms back and covering his face and mouth with the rag soaked in chloroform. A few seconds later, he’s out.

Zulema steps out of the shadows, coming to meet with the blonde who is now getting up from the man’s back.

“What time is it?” Maca asks.

“21:31. Let’s go.”

They enter through the door, walking through a corridor and reaching the last door on it. They take out their guns, looking at each other.

“Zule, on 3.

1…

2…

3.”

Zulema then kicks the door open, both storming in the room with guns to the air, pointing it all around the room to some very startled elders. Zulema shots a bullet to the air, earning a scream from the people there.

“Quiet everyone!” Maca screams.

“Everybody put your hands on your head! I’m not going to say it again!” Zulema shouts, but instead of stopping on her tracks to stay with the civilians, she takes the bag from Maca’s hand and makes her way to the cashier, dropping it on the counter and putting the woman on the other side at gunpoint.

“The bills, put them on this bag now.” The woman opens the cashier, pressing the panic button right after.

Macarena looks at the brunette, perplexed.

“I’m sorry?” She says, a pinch of anger in her voice. Zulema turns around, still pointing the gun at the young girl.

“Take care of the grandmas and grandpas. I got it.”

“What?! Why?! Why do YOU got it if I was in charge of doing so?” Macarena is now with her gun pointed down, completely annoyed by Zulema taking over her part of the heist. The people on the casino start looking at each other, confusion splattered around their faces.

Zulema steps away from the counter for a second, taking out her glasses to look at Macarena, but still pointing the gun at the woman who is now putting the bills on the purse that lays open in the counter.

“Do you have a problem?”

“My problem is your fucking superiority complex, always putting yourself on top of me.” Zulema looks at her, a mix of shock and confusion around her face, looking back at the woman she’s aiming for a second, and back to the blonde who starts speaking again.

“Are we really going to start our first heist together like that?” The people in the room are now whispering to each other about that is happening, the control the duo had on them slowly dissipating.

Zulema steps even closer to the Maca, arm still stretched to the other side where the money is, furrowing her brows.

“We agreed on 50/50 blondie.”

“It’s not a question of money it’s a question of attitude.” Maca speaks, her anger shouting through her voice. “You either stop ordering me around and looking down on me like you’re my superior, or this ends now.”

Zulema quickly looks away to the cashier again, and when she saw the woman still putting the bills on the black purse, she looks back to her partner.

“Are we really gonna have this conversation now?!” Zulema asks, now annoyed by the situation. Macarena steps closer to the brunette, the people in the room now forgotten.

“Equals, yes or no?” Zulema narrows her eyes at Macarena. Suddenly, the cashier woman starts speaking.

“Should I keep putting the money in the bag or…”

“YES!”

“NO!” Maca replies turning back to Zulema again. Zulema glances at the clock on the wall, seeing they only have a few minutes left until things start going to shit.”

“We have to go; we don’t have enough time.”

“I don’t fucking care. I’m not leaving until we make things very clear here. Equals or nothing.”

Zulema looks at the cashier woman with the bills on her hand, not moving, and back to Macarena. She sighs knowing they can’t spend any more time on this and drops her gun, approaching Macarena now.

“Okay. Equals. In sickness and in health until death to us part. Amen.”

Macarena nods her head, satisfied with the answer. They turn their attention now to the older people looking at them, more confused than scared. Zulema looks at the elder lady sitting on her side.

“What a shame. You had bingo.” She says, jokingly. “Now can we get the fuck out of here blondie?”

Maca nods and promptly steps closer to the cashier, pointing the gun at the woman and ordering her to finish putting the money in the bag. They hear a police siren coming from a distance, and then look at each other knowing they have to run.

They each take one side of the bag and start running towards the way they came in, leaving the casino behind. The duo runs as fast as they can until they reach their cars, Maca helping Zulema putting the bag on the passenger seat, right after entering her own vehicle and leaving the place as fast as possible. They drive until each one arrives at their home, calling each other right after to confirm they managed to successfully escape their first heist.

* * *

Zulema is putting away the money in the safe she has on her trailer, her hair dripping a few droplets of water on her shoulders, having been washed by the brunette after a long shower to clean off the adrenaline sweat of the night’s adventures.

She still cannot believe the nerve Macarena had to almost risk everything. She knew what she did wasn’t right since they agreed to stick to what they had planned, but she didn’t expect Maca to be so assertive like she was. She pushed the blonde to the edge by taking over the control of their plan, but the woman pushed it right back, and this time Zulema had to cave for the sake of their asses not going to prison again, meaning Macarena has the control of their game, but only for now.

“It’s on, blondie.” She says, taking the bottle of vodka from the counter and taking a shot.

Suddenly, her phone starts ringing. She doesn’t recognize the number but picks up anyway.

“Hello?”

“Zulema, it’s me, Júlio. The camera guy from the casino.”

Fuck, this can’t be good.

“Did something happen?”

“It did. Someone in the casino identified your partner. Macarena Ferreiro, isn’t it? I heard her talking to some friends just now about knowing her from a group therapy they did together. The cops are still taking testimonies and haven’t reached her yet, so she’s safe for now. But once she’s identified by the police there won’t be much time until they come knocking on her door. Though you should know.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Thanks Júlio. I’ll pay you for that info later.” She says, hanging up the phone, and dialing the blonde’s number.

The line keeps ringing, but no one picks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make their first heist together be the same one from El Oasis, that fight they have was always pure gold to me, it screams Maca and Zulema hahaha. So I did my twist on it :)
> 
> This entire story is really just me rewriting El Oasis to the way I wished it was, so there will be a lot more scenes from the show rewritten according to my sapphic imagination. Hope you guys like reading them as much as I like re-imagining them.
> 
> Until next chapter!


	6. Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 picks up exactly where chap. 5 ended. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Listen to me _puta_ , you better have a damn good reason for not picking up your phone, if not I’m literally going to kill you. Call me the fuck back!” Zulema shouts, leaving a message on Macarena’s voicemail.

She’s not sure how many times she’s called the blonde in the last couple of minutes, but it was for sure way to many, and the fact that Maca didn’t pick up any of them was starting to annoy the brunette. She tries it once more, but this time instead of ringing it, it went straight to voicemail like the phone was suddenly turned off.

This can’t be any good. Zulema starts to get really worried now, theories of what might have happened roaming through her mind. Was she already too late? Did the police get to her? Did her phone go straight to voicemail because she went to the police station and turned it off before they could confiscate it? What if the blonde is being questioned?

She throws her phone on her bed, sighing frustratedly. She’s not going to get caught after her first heist, and she knows that if they get to Macarena, they can probably get to her too. She is not going risk her freedom again.

Zulema steps away from her panic for a minute and tries to think about what can she do, with a clear head. She knows where the blonde lives, but she doesn’t have the time to drive all the way there. Then, it hits her.

“Saray.”

The brunette picks up her phone again eagerly, dialing her friend’s number as fast as she can, and after two rings, the woman picks it up.

“ _Oye tía_ , wh-”

“Saray, listen to me carefully, I don’t have much time. I need you to do me a favor, and it’s a matter of life and death.”

“Anything for you, you know that. Are you okay Zule?”

Zulema can clearly hear the worry in her friend’s voice, so she makes sure to reaffirm that she is okay – for now.

“I’m okay, but for me to stay like that I need your help. I need you to bring me something from the city, like right now. Literally at this moment as soon as you hang up the phone.”

“What do you need?” Saray asks, her emotions now a mix of worry and confusion. Zulema sighs.

“Maca. I need you to bring Macarena to my house.”

“WHAT?! What in the fuck do you want Macarena for and how in the fuck is this life or death?!”

The gypsy is now basically shouting on the phone, and the brunette can’t really blame her. This is quite a bomb she is dropping on her lap, and she knows that she’ll have to keep her friend with unanswered questions if she wants her to get to the blonde in time.

“Saray I really don’t have the time to explain everything to you now. All I can say is that if you don’t bring Macarena here now, I have a very high chance of getting into trouble. Will you do it?”

The line stays silent for a couple of seconds, followed by Saray’s voice sounding through the speaker once more.

“Fine. Text me the address and I’ll be on my way. But you owe me an explanation!” The gypsy brunette says pointedly, to which Zulema sighs.

“I’m aware. When you meet Macarena, tell her she’s a dumbass and the police is on her back, so she knows to take you seriously. Tell her to bring her documents and all the other important stuff and we’ll handle the rest later.”

“THE POLICE?!”

Zulema sighs, bringing her fingers to her temple. God, she really doesn’t have the energy to deal with the questionnaire right now.

“Just come here and I swear I’ll tell you everything. _Oye, gitana._ ” Zulema stops for a second, silence echoing the call. “Thanks for having my back.” She says with a quieter and warmer voice. Saray notices the shift in her friend’s tone and chuckles, changing her previous tone of voice to a warmer one as well.

“Zule, I’ll go to the _puto infierno_ for you.” Zulema smiles through the line, and she know her friend’s smiling too. “I might actually be going right now since you won’t tell me shit! _”_ The scorpion snorts at the comment.

“Okay I’m gonna hang up now and deliver you the _puta rubia_ , I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

And with that, the call is ended. The brunette texts the gypsy the address as soon as she hangs up and drops her phone on the bed, laying down facing the ceiling. She takes a deep breath.

“ _Puta rubia.”_

Now all there is left to do is wait.

* * *

Macarena is leaving the shower with a towel wrapped around her body, leaving the steamy room to enter her bedroom. She takes off the fabric which was covering her body and uses it to wrap it around her wet hair, while she puts on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white cotton tank top.

After a long hot shower, she’s finally letting her body relax, losing the tension that the night’s events left on her. She thinks back to the heist, thinking about how much the brunette pushed her to the edge. She knew Zulema was only doing it because she thought Maca wouldn’t do anything about it at that moment, but she knows that is not the way to play around if you are dealing with the brunette. She’s so glad she did what she did because she actually won this round, cornering the scorpion to a place she had no choice but to cave in. She definitely showed that she is not someone to fuck around.

Although she arrived in Cruz del Sur innocent and naïve, that Macarena is long gone and Zulema has to accept that they’re equal if they’re going to keep working together. She knew the scorpion and knew that just saying that wasn’t enough, so she had to put this in action like she did. And if she wants to come for her neck tomorrow, Maca will fight back like she always does.

Macarena snaps a bit out of her thoughts, realizing now that she is looking around her room that she’s not sure where her phone is.

She leaves the room to search for it in the rest of her apartment, looking everywhere all to no success. She takes a deep breath, worry starting to set in.

“Did I lose my phone tonight?” She asks out loud to herself. If she did, she knows that’s not good. She really hopes that she didn’t lose in the casino of all places, because that would be a hell of an evidence. Panic starts to set in.

She begins to hyperventilate and thinks about Zulema. If she wasn’t going to come for her because of the scene in the casino, a lost phone in their crime scene would definitely do the trick. As she’s thinking about the brunette and tracing her steps back, she remembers she used the lost object to call Zulema in the car after she arrived on her garage, and her heart slows down a bit, realizing that she probably left it in there.

She takes a deep breath and chuckles a little at how nervous she had become, and just as she was about to make her way to the door and retrieve her phone from the vehicle, the doorbell rings.

This can’t be good. Panic now starts to set into Macarena again, and the doorbell keeps on insistently. Maca rushes to her bedside drawer and picks up her gun, taking out the towel from her head and throwing it on the bed. She starts walking to the direction of the door, who keeps ringing, gun pointed to it. She reaches the doorknob, and before she opens, she looks in the magic eye to see the figure of a woman she hasn’t seen in a long time. She tucks her gun in the back of her sweats and covers it with the tank top, opening the door right after.

“ _Rubita, ¿como estas?_ ” Saray greets her, an ironic smile splattered across her face.

“What are you doing here Saray? How do you know where I live?” Macarena asks, equally confused and surprised.

“Zulema sent me as a Messenger. Can you let me in? I’m sure you don’t want me to tell you the reason in the hallway where your neighbors can walk in at any moment.”

Macarena is wary of the situation but lets the woman in anyway. She steps back leaving room for the brunette to enter, and as soon as she’s in, Maca shuts the door behind them. She turns back to the gypsy brunette, who’s now roaming around her living room, taking in her décor. She steps towards Saray.

“Talk.’

Saray smirks.

“Zule sent me, and I have no idea what’s going on between you two, but she asked me to bring you to her.” Macarena furrows her brow at that statement, but before she has a change to comment, Saray continues. “She said, and I quote, ‘that you’re a dumbass and the police is on your back.’ Pack your documents and other important and valuable things and let’s get the fuck out of here, please.”

Macarena freezes.

“Holy fuck.”

The blonde starts to feel her entire body go cold, and she stands still. How did this happen so quick?

Saray quickly grabs the blonde’s arm, shaking Macarena awake from her shock.

“Macarena move, no time for daydreaming. We have to go now.” She speaks with a pointed tone, and Maca snaps out of it, immediately going to her room and leaving Saray behind.

She reaches for a gym bag under her bed and tosses it open on her mattress, taking out her gun from her back and putting it away on the purse. She then starts grabbing her documents, her wallet, chargers of all kind and her laptop from the bedside table and tucks them away as fast as she can, soon after opening her wardrobe and tossing a few random clothes on the bag along with some rolled cash, closing the zipper once she feels she’s grabbed everything she needs and goes then to collect a hoodie from her wardrobe, dressing it and then picking up her boots from the floor to put it on. She rushes to the living room again, gym bag promptly on her hand, and grabs her car keys from the kitchen counter putting them on her pocket.

“You done?” Saray asks, and Macarena nods. As Saray is making her way to the door, Maca grabs her arm and stops her.

“Not through there. The cameras will catch us leaving the building. Let’s go down the fire escape.” The blonde says, making her way to the living room window and opening it up, swinging one leg outside followed by the other and then her duffel bag. Saray sighs annoyed as she’s mirroring Maca’s previous moves. They start making their way down the stairs until they reach the streets.

“My car’s parked on the corner, c’mon” Saray speaks as she’s making her way towards the car, and Maca stops her briefly.

“Wait. I must run to the garage to get my phone from the car, I can’t leave it here for the police to find. Take my bag and go get your car, I’ll go to the garage quickly and retrieve my cell, you wait for me here on the sidewalk with the engine on.”

Saray sighs.

“Zulema owes me a big one for this.” She says, right after grabbing the blonde’s bag and doing as told.

Macarena puts on the hood of her sweater on her head, taking the keys from her pocket and opening the small door for pedestrian passage on the gate that leaves to the garage. She makes her way into the room with her head down as to slide unnoticed by the cameras, reaching her car and unlocking it. She grabs her phone on the passenger’s seat, shoving it on her pocket and locking the car again, leaving it right after. She knows this isn’t ideal; even though she’s making sure the cameras won’t record her face she’s still being recorded opening up her vehicle with the car keys no less. Even if they don’t have proof it’s her, it gives them the benefit of the doubt, and a time stamp. She sighs worriedly and as she steps out to the streets againa and she quickly opens the door to the car who’s waiting for her to get in.

Saray hits the pedal on the vehicle, leaving this street as fast as possible.

As they manage to put a good distance between them and the apartment, both women finally relax a bit. Macarena finally remembers the object she went through the risk of retrieving it, grabbing it from her pocket to check in and see if Zulema contacted her. As she tries to turn it on though, she sees the phone has run out of battery. Great. She tucks it away again, just focusing that she’s safe. They’re almost halfway through the path to Zulema’s house, and as the tension of the escape is finally wearing down, the silence on the car grows more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

Maca shifts on her seat, turning on the radio so the room is filled with some noise other than their breaths. A voice starts sounding through the car speakers.

_This just in! A heist on the Bellagio Casino that took place earlier this evening is now rumored to have been orchestrated by two women, one of them unidentified so far. The other one is now recognized to be Macarena Ferr-_

Macarena rushes to turn off the radio again, gulping as she feels the other woman’s burning gaze on her. They stay silent for a couple of seconds, Maca not daring to look in Saray’s face.

“You didn’t.”

Saray says pointedly, and Macarena finally meets her gaze with a poker face. The gypsy’s eyes keep alternating from the blonde to the road, and her brows furrow harder and harder.

After a couple of seconds, Saray suddenly shouts in realization.

“You and Zulema?!” Maca remains silent, with a serious expression. The gypsy looks back at the blonde’s face and bursts out laughing, leaving Macarena confused.

“Since when did you become a thief? What are you guys now, Thelma and Louise? Criminal BFFS?! _Joder_ …”

“Kind of.” The blonde answers finally breaking the silence and Saray laughs again, which makes her chuckle too. She knew how insane that sounded.

“You guys have completely lost your minds.” Saray said, and Macarena silently agrees. They always did lose their minds when they were around each other. And maybe that was the whole point for them being back together again. Sanity can be mortally tedious and both women yearned to feel alive.

* * *

They finally arrive at the trailer, Saray parking the car on the site. Both step out to find Zulema outside, smoking and staring directly at them. She puts out her cigarette as both women get closer, and as soon as Maca is within arm’s reach, she punches the blonde right in the face. Saray stares at the scene, half shocked and half amused.

“Why do you have a fucking cellphone if you’re not gonna fucking use it moron?!”

Maca pulls herself together, hand reaching to wipe the blood that’s now coming from her nose. She stares at Zulema for a second, a serious expression on her face.

“I left it on the car and didn’t notice it until later.”

Zulema looks at Macarena like she has two heads, anger still very much present on her voice.

“And it didn’t occur to you that it’s important to stay alert and within reach after robbing a fucking Casino blondie? What do you think this is, GTA? If there’s no stars showing on top of the screen, you’re good to go?!”

Macarena steps closer to the brunette now, raising her chin and puffing her chest at the older woman.

“Can you calm the fuck down?! I’m here now, and if you care to share, please do tell how you knew the police was after me and only me. I’ve heard the news on the car and you’re still unidentified.”

Zulema closed the distance between them even more, their faces now only inches away.

“One of your therapy friends ratted you out. Group therapy, really Maca? You’re so predictably lame, I don’t know why I thought this could be a good idea.”

“You though this was a good idea because you need me. You can try and deny it as much as you want but this doesn’t work if you decide to do it solo now does it?”

The keeps staring at each other, so intensely that they could feel the sensation crawling through their skin. Suddenly, their trance was interrupted by a cough. They both turn their gaze to Saray.

“Are you guys done? Because you own me an explanation Zule, and I’m not in the mood to stand here and watch you two bicker like I had to do it in prison. We’re all free now so you both can actually go and get a fucking room.”

Macarena and Zulema both tense up at the comment, and suddenly aware of their distance, or better yet, a lack thereof, they step back. Saray watches the interaction unfold curiously. She expected them both to roll their eyes or just huff at her, but that specific comment at the end certainly made them both uncomfortable. She arches her brow and makes a mental note of that.

“Let’s get inside, I’ll explain you everything _gitana_.”

* * *

“So, what you’re telling me is that you both just woke up and realized that normal life is not for you. And then decided to be partners in crime.” Saray says, now recapping everything the two women told her.

“A limited society, yes.” Zulema corrects, which makes the woman laugh.

“Saying you guys are a limited society is like saying you’re partners but ‘no homo’. And there is definitely some homo in it.” Saray says, now playing with her words and studying their reaction to it.

Macarena and Zulema look at each other with a look of confusion and a pinch of nervousness, and then back at the gypsy brunette.

“What do you mean by that? There isn’t anything between us, we’re just partners for convenience purposes” Macarena says, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

The gypsy smirks.

“I never said you were homo together. I said there was some homo; or did you give up on being bi Maca? It was just a joke.” Maca bits her lip at that, taking another drag and breathing out the smoke slowly. She looks at Zulema, who rolls her eyes at the blonde.

“Right. Of course.” She completes again.

Saray switches her glance between the two and squints her eyes at Zulema, who shrugs back at her friend. The brunette continues.

“And now the police have identified Maca and she doesn’t have a place to sleep anymore. And you Zule, are at risk of being discovered too so you’ll have to be on the lookout all the time.”

Macarena and Zulema look at each other, almost if they’re just now processing those two bits of information, Maca especially, as she notices that she actually doesn’t have a place to sleep anymore. She swallows dryly.

“What will you guys do now?”

“We…I…don’t have a clue.” The blonde answers, getting up from her seat and brushing her fingers through her hair. She takes out the cigarette which was on her hand and throws it out, walking to the kitchen counter and taking a glass cup from the cabinet, filling it with water and drinking it. She looks at Zulema expecting some answers.

The brunette bits her lip as she thinks, brows furrowed. She knows what the answer is, as much as it pains to say it out loud. She looks up, breaking eye contact with Maca and sighing loudly.

“You’re gonna move in here, blondie.”

Saray and Macarena are now both looking at Zulema, surprised by the answer.

“There’s no other choice, really. We are a package deal now. 2 for 1. Which means that if you go down, I have a risk of going down too. Besides…we’ll have to keep guard at night, with different sleeping shifts. At least until this dust you lifted on us goes down. It’s better if we’re living in the same environment.”

Zulema finishes talking, and Macarena silently nods. She doesn’t have a choice but to agree, and she knows. She’ll have to be Zulema’s roommate.

" _Joder._ I don't really have a choice now do I?" Maca says, and Zulema shrugs.

"Nope. You know, funny enough I was just thinking about adopting a pet. Guess you showed up right on time."

Macarena furrows her brows at the comment, flipping Zulema off, and the brunette smiles amused.

"For someone who just hours ago was whipped in the middle of a heist, you sure have a lot of confidence in your power over me huh?" That makes Zulema's smug fades, giving way now to a serious expression.

"Don't flatter yourself blondie, I was just being the responsible one since you decided to throw a tantrum in the middle of our heist and putting our freedom at risk. This isn't over you know."

Maca chuckles at the brunette, a defying look on her eyes. 

"Right."

Saray looks at the two of them with an analyzing gaze. She could never figure it out what is it that draws them too together like magnets, and if she knows anything about the pair from their shared past in prison is this:

They will either end up killing each other, or they will end up getting themselves killed.

She remembers a conversation she had with Zulema on the prison cafeteria many years ago, and she remembers a sentence the scorpion said it herself. 

_Las que se pelean, se desean._

She smirks, like she’s in on a joke that neither of them know.

“Zule, I’m glad you enjoyed my delivery services, but I have to come back home now.” Saray gets up from her seat, heading to the door and putting her shoes back on. “Try not to kill each other on your first night.”

Zulema looks at Maca like she's considering it, which makes the blonde roll her eyes.

Saray opens the door and is preparing to leave when she turns around one last time.

“You know what’s funny? It’s almost like you guys are sharing a cell again. But the cell only has one bed.” The gypsy chuckles, turning back around and leaving.

Macarena and Zulema look at each other and at the only bed in the trailer. Before Macarena can say something, Zulema is ahead of her.

“Sleeping schedules, Maca. I told you we must stay on the lookout. First shift is yours, for obvious reason. We’ll switch on the early morning.”

Macarena sighs, pulling her now dry hair into a bun.

“Fine.”

Zulema grins ironically, laying down on the bed and switching the lights off on her way.

“Enjoy the night, blondie _._ You heard Saray: no killing me while I’m sleeping. _”_

 _“_ I’ll try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Saray so much!! She's such a rich character and there's so many possibilites to play around using her.
> 
> The new living arrangements are for sure going to turn up the heat between these two ;)
> 
> Any feedback you have is highly appreciated. Let me know what you guys think! xx


	7. Fucked up Yin and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had some free time on the weekend and dig deep into writing mode? 
> 
> This chapter is A LONG ONE. The longest so far, actually.  
> I thought about splitting it into two, but it didn't feel right to cut the chapter's flow. I think you guys will thank me for that ;)  
> By the end of this, there will be a scene in which I've written listening to the song I name on the story. If you want and wish to listen to it while reading this part, the link to it is this: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_WTHkBuqbg). I really recommend doing so, but I know not everyone enjoys listening to music while reading. The scene will make sense either way.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Surprisingly for Macarena, Zulema fell asleep soon after she laid down. She thought the woman would struggle to do so because of her presence, but the night was so intense that when their adrenaline started to wear off, exhaustion took over them both. But unlike herself, Zulema could actually rest, so of course she seized the privilege and dozed off when her body hit the mattress.

Maca, however, had no such luck. She yawned, eyes getting heavy, sleep trying to gain power over her. After a few minutes, she realized she actually fell asleep for a couple of minutes on the bench she was sitting in, so she made sure to shake the post- nap haziness off her body and decided it’s best to brew a coffee to get her through the night. She makes her way into the kitchen counter, slowly opening the over-head cabinet where Zulema keeps the ceramic mugs and takes out one, careful as to not make any noise that could wake up the brunette.

Looking at the woman now, it almost feels like she’s a completely different person than the one she has to deal with on the day to day. No mischievous grins, no furrowed brows, no second intentions. Just her relaxed expression, sleeping almost peacefully. Being partners in crime was one thing she could wrap her head around it, but this new living arrangement was something she couldn’t have foreseen in a million years. It almost feels…domestic? Well, as domestic as two fugitives that happen to have a long history of being enemies can be.

Stepping away from the kitchen momentarily, she goes to reach her bag taking out a charger and plugging in her cellphone, curiosity now washing over her as she thinks of all the things she could have missed besides Zulema’s numerous calls.

Macarena let’s her mind wonder to what happened on her apartment, remembering that she had created a ton of loose ends that could lead to a bigger mess than the one she was already in. She sighs, rubbing her temples. This wasn’t supposed to be such a rocky start. The blonde grabs the mug from the counter, now filled with the caffeinated liquid, and makes her way to the couch on the opposite side of where Zulema is. She sits down and takes a sip of the coffee, letting the hot liquid warm her throat and slowly wake her up.

Suddenly, her phone lights up, indicating that it had gained enough juice so it could finally turn on again, and notifications started ringing on her cell like crazy. She quickly grabs the electronic which was resting on a table to her side and silenced it immediately. She holds her breath as she looks to the other side of the trailer, and after making sure her partner hadn’t woken up from the noise, she let the air out, relief washing over her.

She pushes the home button, her cellphone lighting up again and displaying the notifications. Zulema’s name was written across almost every one of them, but her eyes catch a glimpse of someone else’s too.

**_RIZOS: 10 missed calls._ **

“Shit.” Macarena mutters.

She remembers the last conversation she had with the curly-haired woman. She was surprisingly understanding of her supposed fling with Zulema, and Maca for sure expected a different reaction than the one she was met with.

I guess she wasn’t so comprehensive about the outlaw part of the story.

Macarena sighs, deciding to deal with this tomorrow. First, she has to deal with what could be her next big problem: the cameras on her apartment. Although there is no footage of them leaving, there is the footage from the garage and they also have Saray recorded entering the building…and never leaving it. There are no cameras in the hallways to each floor, but it wouldn’t take long for them to link the gypsy to her.

She looks at the time on her phone: 02:30AM. The police have certainly come to her house by now, but she knew they couldn’t confiscate the footage from the security cameras without a warrant, and they could only emit one on normal shift hours.

Maca thought about the situation. No footage, no evidence that can be used to build a case on her…

Then, it hits her. An awfully bad and risky idea, but one, nonetheless. And probably the only solution to her problem. She had to delete those footages, and she knew just who to ask for.

Rizos.

She runs a hand through her hair bun, undoing it and letting her hair cascade to her shoulders. She runs her fingers through her locks, thinking about this. Does she really want to involve her ex? She had no right to ask such favor to the woman, and she knew that. But before she could regret it, her fingers were already hovering on the screen, touching the call button next to the Kabila’s name. She gets up from the couch, grabbing her pack of cigarettes and her coffee making her way outside, where she can have what is probably going to be a heated argument. She sits down on the bench next to the wall of the trailer and grabs a blanket that’s resting on it, protecting herself against the chilly wind of the night.

The call rings for a few moments, then a voice suddenly emerges from the other side of the line.

“Maca?! Is that you?” Kabila asks, her voice a bit rispy. She realizes the woman was probably asleep by now, and she had just woken up by the ringing of her phone.

“Rizos…it’s me.”

The line stays silent for a moment, and Maca can hear Kabila’s breath on her ear. She decides to stay silent and wait for the curly-haired woman to keep talking.

“Maca, what the fuck are you doing?! I had to hear from the news that you are wanted for a robbery! Did Zulema threaten you into doing it? Because I heard there was another woman too and I _know_ this has Zulema fucking Zahir written all over it. I knew I should have said something when I had the chance! I thought that maybe outside prison she would change, and… this thing you two always had, I knew it was inevitable that you would act on it at some point. I thought you just had to get it over your system and eventually would grow tired of it, but this woman keeps being a poisonous bitch and-”

“Rizos. Listen to me. Yes, Zulema is in it too. But it’s not like that. She didn’t force me to do anything. I wanted to.” Rizos huffs loudly at that.

“God, she has completely brainwashed you already. What is it, she fucks your brains out until you are so senseless you actually end up agreeing to do this shit?”

“We don’t fuck. I lied to you that day. It was never that type of relationship we had…We just realized we couldn’t live a normal life anymore. I can’t come back to being that Macarena you met…”

Macarena stops, taking a deep breath at the memories that suddenly washed her.

“That Macarena died the moment my parents died too. You know that Rizos. I just can’t be normal anymore. I can’t play house with someone, I can’t pretend all that shit didn’t happen! And the only other person who understands that is Zulema. We are like this fucked up yin and yang, two sides of the same coin. We hate each other, but it’s all we’ve got left that makes us feel alive. It’s just that – a relationship of convenience. There’s nothing more to it.”

Rizos stays silent, digesting Maca’s answer. Then, a silent chuckle fills the call, but it has a very dark tone to it.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Ignorance is bliss, I guess.”

“What do you mean by that?” Macarena asks, furrowing her brows at the previous comment.

“Nothing, Maca. If you don’t want to see it, I’m sure as hell not going to be the one who makes you do so. Is that it? We can hang up now.”

“Wait! Actually…” Maca swallows hard, thinking if she should really proceed with her idea. She feels like an asshole, but damage is already done…

“Rizos, I know I have no right to be asking you anything, but I need you to do me a favor. I need the footage from the security cameras in my building to be deleted, and I know your sister deals with making problems disappear at the right price. My guess is that the police will come by tomorrow in the afternoon to collect them as evidence, so they have to be gone by then. Don’t do it for me…do it for Saray. Zulema asked her to come and help me and she’s in those tapes too. She doesn’t deserve to be dragged into this…please. I know you care about her.”

Macarena stays silent, waiting what seems like an eternity for Rizos’ answer. She nervously grabs a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a long drag, letting the smoke burn her throat on the way in.

“500 euros. By your little adventure tonight I’m sure that won’t be an issue. I’ll call her now and let her know.”

Macarena’s body finally releases the tension it was unconsciously holding along with the smoke previously on her lungs, and she sighs with relief.

“Thank you. I’ll stop bothering you and let you go back to sleep. I’ll pay her in cash tomorrow, you can send her my number and-”

“No. I’ll text you an address and you’ll leave the money there. Knock twice, ask for Lucas, and give him the money in an envelope. Say that Kabila sent you there.”

“Okay.”

The line stays silent for a moment, Maca not being sure about what to say next. Rizos breaks the silence.

“Goodnight, Maca.”

And with that, the call is ended.

Macarena sighs, finishing the cigarette and coming back inside.

* * *

As the clock hits 6AM, rays of sunshine begin to invade the caravan lighting up the entire place. Zulema starts opening her eyes as soon as she feels the heat of the sunbeams on her cheek, like she always does. She doesn’t remember when she dozed off last night, she was so exhausted from everything that went down that she just blacked out once in bed. She rubs her eyes, adjusting her sight to the newfound brightness as she scans the room for the blonde, which is nowhere to be seen.

Zulema gets off her bed, making her way into the kitchen and noticing the used coffee mug inside, along with a plate and a fork.

“Great, blondie doesn’t know how to do the dishes.”

She ignores the objects in the sink for now, making herself a cup of coffee and then making her way outside. She scans the surroundings with her eyes, and before she has the time to process that she still can’t seem to find Macarena, a voice catches her attention.

“I was just about to go and wake you up. I never thought you to be a morning person.”

Zulema follows the voice with her gaze, finding the blonde figure sitting on top of a beach chair on the roof of the van.

“Funny you would be thinking about me at all, don’t you think?” The brunette answers, taking a sip of her mug and raising an eyebrow to Maca.

“I’m too tired for mind games Zulema.” The blonde says, making her way down the ladder of the van to be on ground level again.

She opens the door to make her way in but stops halfway when the brunette starts speaking.

“You and I will have to sit down and set some ground rules later today. You’re crazy if you think those dishes will wash themselves, and even crazier if you think I’ll be the one who washes them.

Macarena rolls her eyes.

“Oh god, for a second I forgot I’m living with a control freak.”

Zulema quickly steps closer to Macarena, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and bringing her face closer.

“This is my house, _puta_. Do you understand? And I have no intention in turning my house into a pigsty.”

Macarena looks at Zulema’s face, feeling the woman’s breath hit her skin. She doesn’t know if it’s the lack of sleep, but it makes her feel dizzy. She blinks twice, trying to regain some ground. Zulema seems to notice that, letting go of her shirt and stepping back.

“Go to sleep. We’ll talk later.”

Macarena nods, locking eyes with Zulema one more time before going inside. Zulema sees the blonde closing the curtains from the outside, trying to block the sunlight from bothering her sleep. She snaps her neck, releasing the accumulated tension in there, deciding to go up the ladder and sit now on the previous position the blonde stood in.

She thinks about her decision of inviting Macarena to live with her. Sure, it was convenient, and it was the safer option for them both, but she can just tell that they shouldn’t be this close to each other once more. Saray was right to compare the arrangement to prison: it really was like she was sharing a cell with the blonde all over again.

The thing about enclosed spaces is that it brings out what’s most raw in everyone, and that’s exactly what happens while you’re locked up. She remembers all the fights and the tension that they had in the past, but there were always other people around to prevent them from really doing anything crazy to each other. And now…it’s just them two and the desert. And they were already pretty raw by themselves.

“This is going to be a huge mess.” Zulema thinks out loud, as she watches the sun finish it’s process of rising up.

* * *

“Can you pass me the knife?” Maca asks Zulema, who’s in the kitchen counter cutting up some things to make herself a sandwich while the blonde does the same on the table booth. The sun was starting to set, and neither of them had proper lunches so hunger was starting to make their stomachs growl. A few seconds after Maca’s request she feels something cutting through the air above her head, piercing through a piece of wood on her side, just a few inches from her face. She focuses her sight to the object – a knife. Really?

She looks at the brunette with a dumbfounded look on her face, spitting the olive that was on her mouth aiming it the woman’s direction.

“What was that for?” Maca asks.

“You asked for a knife.” Zulema answers, shrugging and earning an eyeroll from the blonde. “It’s also for not telling me what you used the money from your share on, earlier today.”

Macarena swallows sharply. She decided it was best not to tell Zulema about calling Rizos, because the brunette would be beyond angry about involving her into their business. She had a point, though – dealing with Kabila’s illicit activities were quite dangerous, since the curly-haired woman was never cautious enough and kept coming back to prison because of that. So, for the sake of their well-being, she decided not to tell.

“It’s none of your business, I’ve already told you that.”

Zulema stares into Macarena’s eyes for a couple of seconds, pouting her lips like she’s considering going through this topic or leaving it be. She goes for the latter, breaking eye contact and bringing her attention back to her food. Invading each other’s privacy when they literally have none physically doesn’t seem to be the best idea for now.

“We need to start thinking of a new heist.” Maca says.

“Care to share the reason for such a rush?”

“Well, unless you want me to keep using your car, I need to buy one. I could use new clothes too, since you know…I had to abandon everything on my old flat. There’s also the fake documents we’re going to start using it, and that also costs some good money. We’re going to run out of it pretty soon.”

Zulema sighs, knowing the blonde was right. She always used to say that you can never be rich enough, and this couldn’t be truer if you are planning on living a criminal life. Fake IDs, guns, bribes, compensations – all of this cost a lot of money, not to count they also need to feed themselves.

“Let’s start scanning through the surroundings tomorrow, and then we decide on a new target.” Zulema says, not looking at the blonde, missing the smirk that appeared on her face.

“We should celebrate tonight.” Macarena says, and Zulema laughs in a raspy tone.

“Celebrate what? Your fuck ups that put us at risk in our very first heist? _Viva la estupidez mental_.”

“Fuck off Zulema. Shit happened, but it’s all good now and we have the money. So let’s fucking celebrate that.”

Zulema thinks about it for a minute. In the end, they had the money and there were no signs of the police being onto them so far. Why not? She could use a drink.

“Fine. A few drinks. But we’re not going out; It’s not the best time to be displaying your pretty face in a crowded bar downtown.”

“You think my face is pretty? Good to know.” Maca answers, laughing at the brunette. Zulema sighs and closes her eyes. The blonde can be specially annoying if she’s feeling cocky, and she definitely is nowadays.

Maybe it’s time to change that.

* * *

The sound of music was filling the van, the place being lit only by the Christmas lights that hung around, changing colors almost along with the beat of the song. They were already a bottle of vodka in, and Macarena definitely doesn’t take alcohol as good as Zulema, as the brunette notices the younger woman being already pretty drunk, as opposed to herself who only feels a slight tingling in her body.

The blonde was swinging her hips to the rhythm of the song I Feel like I’m Drowning by Two Feet, and even though she was inebriated, she danced like she had complete control of her body. Zulema observes Maca's body moves, with her body flushed against a wall close to the blonde.

_You keep dreaming, and dark scheming,_

_Yeah you do._

Macarena turns her attention to Zulema, noticing she’s being watched.

“What?” She asks, still dancing as she looks at the brunette.

_You’re a poison and I know that it’s the truth_

“I never thought you to be a dancer.” Zulema answers, shrugging and sipping on a newly opened beer bottle. Macarena smirks.

“Funny you would be thinking about me at all, don’t you think?” Macarena answers imitating Zulema’s comeback from earlier today.

The reference doesn’t go unnoticed by the older woman, who squints her eyes at Macarena, taking another sip. She is getting tired of Macarena thinking she holds the power in their dynamic since their discussion at the Casino, and she knows tonight is the perfect opportunity to get the upper hand again. Macarena laughs, blissfully unaware of the other woman’s plans.

_All my friends think you’re vicious, and they say you’re suspicious_

_You keep dreaming, and dark scheming,_

_Yeah you do_

“This song reminds me of you, you know.” Macarena says, blurting out the words. She regrets it soon after though and blames the alcohol for not being able to keep her thoughts inside her head. Zulema smiles to herself. Of course, the blonde would make it so easy for her to make a move.

_I feel like I’m drowning_

_I’m drowning_

Zulema now detaches her body from the wall she was leaning previously, leaving the beer bottle on the counter next to her and walking closer to Macarena, never breaking their eye contact. She smirks mischievously as she pays attention to the lyric.

_You’re holding me down and_

_Holding me down_

_Killing me slow_

_So slow, oh no_

“You know, the thought of killing you slowly does sound very appealing.” Zulema says, her voice raspy. She is now just a few inches from Macarena’s body, and she can feel the blonde tense up, although she’s still dancing.

“That makes us both.” Macarena responds going for a sassy comeback, but her voice leaves as a big nervous mess. She breathes in, trying to control her body and regrets having drunk all those shots.

_You’re so plastic and it’s tragic just for you_

_I don’t know what the hell you’re gonna do_

“You know, I could do it now. Kill you, that is. You’re clearly drunk, and I can overpower you with just a swing of my arm.” Zulema says, and with each step she takes towards the blonde, Macarena takes a step back as to try and maintain a distance between them. Soon, her back hits the wall, and she realizes she’s cornered.

_When your looks start depleting and your friends all start leaving_

_You’re so plastic and it’s tragic just for you._

“Ouch, that’s mean.” The scorpion says referencing the song, her body now slightly touching the blonde’s. She stretches her arms to pin them on each side of Macarena’s head and leans in with the support of the wall against her hands, leaving their faces inches away. Macarena breathes heavily. She’s so inebriated by Zulema’s proximity to her that she doesn’t even have the time to react when a hand grabs her throat, squeezing tight.

_I feel like I’m drowning, I’m drowning_

_You’re holding me down and_

_Holding me down_

“Was this what you though about when you heard this song? Me, holding you down against a wall?” Zulema whispers into Macarena’s ear in a seductive tone, squeezing her throat even tighter. The blonde tries to release herself, but with no luck.

_Killing me slow_

_So slow, oh no_

_I feel like I’m drowning_

_I’m drowning_

The grip on Maca’s throat gets tighter and tighter, and Zulema’s body is now fully pressed into hers, each woman feeling the movements the other body made. The scorpion could feel the blonde’s chest tremble with the lack of air, and Macarena could feel the heat that the brunette emanated through her body so intensely.

_My life’s okay just when you’re not around me_

Zulema doesn’t dare to break their eye contact, green eyes now fluttering with darkness and intensity. Maca knows this look, she’s been in the other end of it many times now. It’s a sick mixture of rage and desire that the woman always felt when she was playing dangerous with Macarena, like she could get off only by their sick little games.

_My life’s okay just when you’re not around me_

Zulema’s face is now extremely close to Maca, and the brunette breaks their staring contest to look at the blonde’s lips, halfway parted trying to gasp for air. She bites her own lower lip at that and leans in, their lips now brushing so lightly if almost feels like a phantom touch. The blonde starts feeling dizzy, and it’s difficult to tell if it’s the alcohol, the lack of oxygen, of the throbbing that’s between her legs.

_My life’s okay just when you’re not around me_

When she feels like she’s about to pass out, the grip on her throat loosens, and Macarena gulps for air. Her body immediately goes limp, the only thing holding her up being the scorpion’s body against hers. Zulema remover her hand from Maca’s neck, brushing the tips of her fingers through the blonde’s cheek.

_My life’s okay_

Suddenly, Maca pushes Zulema’s body away from hers, releasing herself from the wall she was just now pinned on. Zulema laughs at the blonde, who’s blood now is boiling hot.

“What the fuck was that for?!” Macarena is now shouting, and Zulema’s expression is the same as before.

_I feel like I’m drowning, I’m drowning_

“Oh please, you’re gonna tell me it doesn’t turn you on?” Zulema responds, leaning on her arm on the door on Macarena’s side, crossing her arms.

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Zulema says, devouring Macarena with her eyes, until the blonde feels like she’s completely overpowered by her gaze.

_You’re holding me down and_

“I mean it Zulema.” She manages to say.

_Killing me slow,_

_So slow_

Zulema finally breaks macarena loose of her trance, going back to grab her forgotten beer, closing her eyes and chugging what was left in the bottle. She leaves the empty glass on the stand within her arm’s reach and opens the door to the trailer.

“I’ll take the first shift. You need to sleep off the alcohol.”

And with that, she closes the door, leaving Macarena alone in the van.

What the fuck just happened?

The blonde doesn’t know how to start processing everything, and she hates how much the brunette managed to completely dominate her. She feels her center hot, craving for attention, and sighs as her chest burns with so many different emotions to process one by one.

Fuck Zulema Zahir and her fucking mind games.

She needs a cold shower to wash this night away.

* * *

After everything that went down, Zulema decided to take the car and drive around town to cool off. As much as she was in control of what happened tonight, she would be lying if she said it didn’t affect her too.

In fact, she felt her body burn just as much as Macarena felt, and the throbbing between her legs indicating how turned on she was by everything that happened was very much there. She thinks about all the other times in prison in which they found themselves in the similar situations. It’s not like she never felt desire towards the blonde before, but she doesn’t think that she’s ever felt it so intensely like she did tonight. Maybe it’s just the alcohol speaking, but when she felt her lips touch Maca’s, she had to fight the urge to close in the distance once and for all. She wonders what the woman’s mouth would taste like – a mixture of alcohol, tobacco and a forbidden type of fun.

Zulema shakes herself out of her thoughts, realizing that she’s been gone long enough. Macarena is probably sleeping already and it’s still not safe for them to be off guard, so she makes her way back home, parking her car and getting inside the trailer.

Just as she suspected, Maca was fast asleep. She only had her panties and an oversized shirt on, and Zulema chuckled at the sight, shaking her head. The woman was probably feeling hot and she could think of a reason or two for that.

When the brunette is about to make her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she hears a faint sound leaving Maca’s body. She stops in the doorway, looking back to see if the woman had awaken, but saw that she still had her eyes closed.

However, another sound leaves the blonde’s mouth, a faint whimper. This grabs Zulema’s attention, and she starts approaching Macarena curiously.

Is that...

The blonde moans, the sound now clearer than before.

It is.

Macarena is having a sex dream. Zulema keeps getting closer to the bed, eyes glued on the sleeping figure.

“Zu-zulema...”

Another moan.

Macarena is having a sex dream about her.

Zulema bites her lip taking a deep breath, now standing on the side of the bed, amused by the effect she knew she had on the woman. She watches the rise and fall from Maca’s chest, her lips slightly parted and her legs starting to rub against each other ever so slightly. _It’s a pretty nice view_ – Zulema thinks to herself. Suddenly, she feels herself get flustered at the sight, her body unconsciously leaning forward, almost if gravitating towards Macarena.

She stretches an arm out and hovers her index finger on the corner of the blonde’s lower lip.

_Wait, what am I doing?_

Zulema snaps out of her thoughts, suddenly realizing the position she's in and taking a step back. She wasn’t supposed to be so affected like she is, and she's probably more drunk than she thought she was. The brunette decides that she needs a cigarette and fresh air, so she turns on her heels making her way to the door again leaving the van and the dreamy Macarena behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This slow burn is going to kill me!!!  
> It's so excrutiatinly fun to write it, though. hahahahah
> 
> I think it's safe to say by now Zulema has a choking kink in my story. But let's be honest, she has it in VaV too lol  
> Pressure's getting higher and higher...how long can they take this before they explode?
> 
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter :)
> 
> P.S: What do you guys think about longer chapters? Do you prefer smaller ones? Let me know so I can keep that in mind!  
> (PSA: Don’t drink and drive like Zulema! Even if you don’t feel like you’re drunk.)


	8. PDA (part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here and along with some new arrangements to the story!
> 
> Last chapter I suggested a song for a scene on the chapter, and since the feedback was positive, I decided to keep trying to use songs when I feel the story allows me to. This is just an experiment, however - and if you guys feel like it's not working for you there's no need to listen to it.
> 
> I did a playlist for my story (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1AahSJSoAIAFsS9OIS7J7i?si=FVfQW24HTi-l2SFQFTBwjQ) and all the songs that I use can be found there, or on youtube. There's a lot of music in the playlist, but not every one of them will be in the story. Most of it is just some inspiration for me to write lol.
> 
> Chapter 8 has two songs:  
> Los Angeles by Ms Nina (identified in the story as * - start playing when the sign is placed on the story and at the second * you can stop.)  
> Mount Everest by Labrinth (identified in the story as **)
> 
> Put them on repeat when it's time and read on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Macarena took a shower and laid down in bed, but she was nowhere close to actually sleeping. The throbbing between her legs was making that task awfully difficult, and she was determined not to cave in and pleasure herself because she wouldn’t let Zulema win this. Well, more than she already has. Their little game on the previous night was nothing more than another power move, and Maca already knew this dance very well.

They would battle for dominance between them, and they would try and reach for the other’s weak spots. And when it comes to Macarena and Zulema, pain and pleasure go hand in hand. They would tease and dominate; not sex and not yet a fight – something in between. She thought maybe this was something exclusive to the dynamics of being in prison and fighting for survival, but it turns out that it’s actually the way the two women learned to deal with each other.

But this time, it has a twist. It’s more…intense? More enjoyable in a way. Maybe it’s because the prison element is now out of the equation, and fear and survival instinct disappear to give place to other things. Not that they don’t feel both emotions still – hell, they are fully committed to living on the run by this point – but it was less of a dark feel and a lot more of an exciting one. A thrilling chill down your spine like you’re on a roller coaster stuck at the peak of it, waiting for it to drop and never knowing when it’s going to. The shiver of anticipation.

And like that, Macarena realized exactly what she had to do – give in. Let the chill come up her spine, let her body shiver. She would enjoy every single moment of it because that was exactly what Zulema is not expecting her to do. She’s not dumb, she knows she turns the scorpion on. But unlike her, losing control is not the blonde’s kryptonite. Maca could let go of control and make herself even more powerful by doing just that.

Zulema’s kryptonite may end up being just that – watching the blonde abdicate her control, giving in to absolute pleasure.

She knew what she was going to do, now she just had to wait for the opportunity to fall down her lap.

And with that, sleep carried her through the night, making her have ridiculously hot and vivid dreams with her partner in crime yet again. She didn’t complain.

On the morning after, both women acted like the previous events never played out, and if it wasn’t for the sudden shift of dynamic in which Zulema is now way more confident in her successful move on the previous night, making her by consequence more assertive, it would really have been like nothing had happened. But it most certainly did.

* * *

A week has passed since their first heist, and it seemed like it was safe to say that Macarena managed to assert everything with the police. Zulema used her contacts to find out if there was any ongoing investigation and discovered that the only thing that they had was Macarena’s name and not a single other proof that could help them find the blonde. Good.

Their daily routine was of course showing to be a very turbulent one. The scorpion wasn’t joking when she said to her that they had to set some ground rules, Zulema basically building a chore board for her with all the things she had to do around the house. If Maca was being honest, she thought it was too much.

She doesn’t consider herself to be a messy person, but she doesn’t feel like the dishes have to be immediately washed after being used like the brunette was insisting on, and it was pretty difficult not to leave things around everywhere when she didn’t have a closet to put them on. After Macarena said that to the woman, Zulema immediately bought a plain black chest, spacious enough for Maca to put everything she had in and then some more. She was out of excuses.

The blonde would forget her chores and she and the brunette would always get into a fight – pushing, slapping, yelling, bickering – but then again it was nothing that they didn’t do already.

They weren’t friends, and they didn’t share anything. But as much as it pained them both to admit, together they were the best. And because they knew that, they kept on going.

Besides all that, things were going well and they were already planning their next heist.

They decided to go for a jewelry store this time, it would make them a lot more money and robbing valuables is always better than robbing money, which can be traced by the series number. Macarena had managed to find a trust-worthy contact to sell the pieces once they had it in hand, and now all they had to do was finish planning their course of action.

They were outside doing just that when Zulema received a call from Saray, so she stopped what they were doing to answer the phone.

“ _Oye mi amor_! How have you been?” Zulema chuckles lightly by the enthusiasm on her friends’ voice.

“I’m good _gitana_. And you?”

“Fucking awesome. My birthday’s in two days, as I’m sure you remember since you’re my _hermana_ and wouldn’t dare to forget, right?”

“Right.” Zulema in fact did remember, it was one of the only important dates that she kept in mind.

“So, of course I’m planning on celebrating it. I’ll throw a party in my place tomorrow, Estrella’s going to sleep at her friend’s, so you know I plan on going hard. María hooked us up with tons of booze, I have a friend who’ll be DJing and we have a whole fucking stereo system on stand-by in my garden. We stop when the sun comes up. Or not. You know how I roll with those things.”

“Bland definitely doesn’t suit you, I’m aware.”

The line stays silent for a couple of moments, Zulema quietly smoking a cigarette that was previously lit on her hand. Saray breaks the silence.

“So?”

“So, what, Saray?”

“ _Joder tía_ , are you coming or not? And don’t even start with the ‘I gotta stay low’ bullshit because you know my friends are mostly involved in illicit things one way or another. There won’t be any snitches and for sure as well any pigs either. You have no excuse but to come, really. Everything doesn’t have to be all work all the time.”

Zulema sighed. She didn’t feel like being social, but she knew Saray’s birthday party was a big deal and she wanted to be present for her friend, no matter what the situation was.

“What is it?” Maca asks, breaking Zulema’s train of thoughts. A voice comes through the speakerphone soon after.

“Is that Macarena? She’s invited too by the way. _La rubita_ can be pretty annoying but you’re like heist wives now, so it’ll be rude not to invite your date.” Saray says with a smug tone, and Zulema can hear through the gypsy’s voice she’s grinning widely. God, she was so amused by this. Zulema rolls her eyes.

“Blondie, Saray wants to know if you’re up for her birthday party tomorrow night. Free booze and all that.”

Macarena smirked. A party? That sounds promising.

“Of course, I’m in. I’m always in when the drinks are free.” Macarena approaches Zulema’s personal space now, her face next to the brunette’s cheek where she’s holding the phone in place.

“We’re in Saray. See you tomorrow.”

Zulema squints her eyes at that, giving Macarena a death glare.

“And who the fuck do you think you are to RSVP things in my behalf?” Saray laughs at the phone, but only Zulema can hear her.

“Dude, blondie’s trying to whip you! She’s bold.”

Zulema ignores the gypsy’s comment, continuing to look at Maca.

“Oh, come on, like you were going to say no to Saray’s birthday. It was just a comment.”

“Keep your comments to yourself then. Or blog about it, for all I care.”

“And why did you asked me if I wanted to go if you were planning on saying no?”

“Am I your babysitter Maca? You can do whatever the fuck you want, I don’t need to tag along and supervise you.”

“Do you ever take off the huge stick that’s up your ass the entire time? Fuck Zulema, chill out.” Zulema steps closer to Maca’s face, looking at her dead serious.

“Do you have a death with today or something? I’d think twice before coming for me.”

Macarena rolls her eyes.

“All you’ve been having lately is opportunities to take me out. You can’t do it, though; you’d miss me too much.” Macarena finishes, shrugging.

Before Zulema could answer, Saray’s voice sound through the speaker again.

“Fuck off both of you!!!” Macarena hears that, since Saray screamed through the phone. She looks to Zulema like two kids who were called out for fighting on the playground.

“You’re coming and that’s it. See you guys tomorrow!”

And with that, the call was ended, and both women went back to their heist plans once again.

* * *

“Macarena what the fuck is taking so long? Let’s go!” Zulema shouts from the outside of the van. The blonde was just finishing getting ready, and she was making sure that she looked her best. She was dressed in a tight black dress with a straight cleavage line, the straps on it very thin which made her go braless tonight. She didn’t care, thought. Along with the killer dress, she was wearing bright red high heels, along with a red lip and her hair loose around her shoulders.

She looked one last time at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled contently with the end result.

Finally, she made her way to open the trailer door grabbing a black leather jacket from her bed, putting it on as she stepped outside.

She locked eyes with the brunette, who was leaning on the side of the trailer with a lit cigarette on her hand. Zulema didn’t keep the contact for much longer though, as she went down with her eyes on the blonde’s body to take in the sight. Her eyes stopped on Macarena’s thighs, and with a small, almost unnoticeable sigh, she looked up the blonde’s face again. Zulema bit her lip and shrugged.

“You’ll be cold.”

Macarena chuckled at the brunette’s choice of answer, raising an eyebrow at her. She took the time to admire the side of Zulema as well, who was dressed in black cargo pants with her chains loose on the side, a black platform combat boot, and a see through red and black blouse, with a black top underneath it. She came back to the brunette’s eyes which had a perfect eyeliner put on and bit her lip and raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a challenging gaze.

“And you will be hot.”

Zulema squinted her eyes at the blonde, analyzing the intonation of her voice. She stepped a bit closer to Macarena, who didn’t flinch at the closed distance like the brunette expected her to. She stared at the blonde’s eyes for a moment, a serious but daring look on the brunette’s face.

“I don’t think so.” She said, shaking her head in a negative motion and closing her eyes. They stood there looking at each other a few more seconds, until Zulema broke their trance and turned her back to Maca, making her way to the car.

“Let’s go, we’re already late.”

Maca bit her lip, thinking about her plans for the night.

“We’ll see.” She whispered to herself, answering the brunette’s now forgotten statement.

They made their way to the car and drove towards Saray’s.

* * *

Soon after they pulled over on the sidewalk next to the gypsy’s house, they could already hear the music playing from a distance.

The sound was loud and the beats to the song were more and more clear as they approached the gate to ring on the doorbell. They could see some bright colorful lights illuminating the garden and reflecting it on the house, and soon they were met with the sight of Saray on the door, greeting them.

“Ayyyy finally! I thought you guys had given up on me and went to have fun doing something else.” She said, swinging her eyebrows up and looking between the duo, second meanings to her sentence implied. The pair looked between them quickly, after shrugging the gypsy off.

“Macarena is a diva and took more than an hour to get ready. Blame it all on the blondie.”

Saray laughed, finally stepping to the side to make way for Maca and Zule to come in. They followed Saray as she made her way inside the house, which had some people around casually drinking and talking, the sound of the song muffled by the walls.

“Okay, so here in the living room is where we are keeping the bar service” The gypsy said pointing to the counter on the kitchen where a barman was standing, shaking some cocktail mixture for some people waiting nearby.

“You guys can hang here if you want a break from the crowd. Zule knows where the bathrooms and everything is, so _rubia_ , ask her if you need something.”

Saray then continued walking towards the French doors on the other side of the living room opposite to the kitchen, making their way to the garden. As they stepped outside, they really understood the magnitude of the party Saray was having. A small stage was at the center of the space, with a DJ playing some sets, surrounded by stage lights lighting the place up with all different colors and the sound of the song now very loud and intense. There were lots of people around; no familiar faces though as Maca made sure to check since the last incident.

“And here it is. The DJ’s name is Carmen by the way. If you want to ask for some song in particular, just talk to her. I’m going to find María, but enjoy _vale_? Get shitfaced, make bad decisions, whatever!” Saray laughed, as she left the room.

“Fuck that’s a huge ass party.” Macarena said, her body now swinging lightly to the beat of the song. She loved to dance and she was always the first and the last on the dancefloor, and she couldn’t wait to have some fun.

“Yeah. Saray doesn’t know how to do anything without a bang. I’m going to get something to drink. Try and not get yourself killed or arrested while we’re here.”

Zulema said, turning her back to the blonde and missing Macarena’s eyeroll towards her.

“I could use a drink too!” Maca yelled at the brunette, who stopped walking momentarily to look back at the blonde.

“Then get one.” She answered, smirking and dismissing the woman’s request.

* * *

 ***** As the night went by, things were getting hazier. Macarena was already with a few too many drinks in, and she doesn’t remember exactly how it happened but now she was on top of the stage, side by side with Carmen, the DJ.

She knew Zulema wasn’t the party type, and as she imagined, the brunette spent most of the night drinking and smoking, talking to Saray and some people who she could only assume the brunette knew by association with her friend. She decided to dance by herself, as she didn’t mind dancing alone if the room was filled with other people dancing along too. At some point of the night, Carmen started flirting with her, and Macarena went with it. The Latina had long black hair, hourglass shaped body and a smiled to die for. To say she was hot was an understatement.

Of course, she was interested in the woman. But when she noticed the looks Zulema was giving the duo while they talked made Maca more interested in taking things through with the DJ. She wasn’t using her, she thought, she was already planning on doing it the first place. But if she could use that to tease Zulema, only the more reason to join pleasure and usefulness.

So when the brunette asked her to come up the stage with her so she could show her how the mixing table worked, Macarena didn’t think twice about it. She was now standing side by side with the woman, and Carmen would occasionally brush her fingers in the blonde’s waist as to bring her closer. They would laugh and exchange touches, and at one point Maca laid the side of her head on the brunette’s own where her headphone was in to listen to the sound coming out of it, making the distance between them now almost unnoticeable.

From a distance, Zulema took a drag of her cigarette while she observed the two women flirting. She had an unreadable look on her face, and if she was being honest, what she was feeling was equally unreadable to her too. Watching Macarena was definitely something she was amused by, specially by the way the woman looked tonight. She would catch the blonde’s eye throughout the night while she was dancing, not trying to hide the fact that she was looking but hiding how much she was interested in what she was seeing.

When Macarena started flirting with Carmen, the blonde started looking much more at Zulema, and sure enough, she understood what Maca wanted by that. She wanted the scorpion to watch. And she did exactly that. She felt…strangely invested in this game.

“It’s not polite to stare, you know?”

A voice broke Zulema out of her trance, and she looked to her side to find Saray and María watching her. She shrugged, taking a sip of the beer she had in hand.

“Blondie’s way into PDA.”

Saray laughed, stepping closer to the scorpion, leaning on the wall to her side.

“I wouldn’t call that a public display of affection. It’s more like a public display of being horny as fuck. Maca’s really into brunettes, huh?”

“Rizos was blonde most of the time.” Zulema answered, her gaze now on Saray instead of Macarena.

“I wasn’t talking about Rizos.”

The scorpion looked at her friend and sighed, rubbing her temples annoyingly.

“Just because we are doing shit together doesn’t mean we want to fuck. Not everything has to lead to sex, you know.”

“You’re not wrong about the last part, but blondie there definitely wants to get into your pants.” María chimed in, talking to Zulema as she looked at the subject of the conversation.

“See?! Even María who hasn’t seen even half of the shit I’ve seen you two do thinks so. Question is: do you want it too?”

Zulema stayed silent at that, and brought her gaze back to Macarena, who was now receiving light kisses on her neck as Carmen whispered something in her ear. They locked eyes, and the blonde bit her lip as she closed her eyes slightly. Zulema took a deep breath at the sight.

Suddenly, the blonde decided to go to the dancefloor, followed by Carmen. She was swinging her hips to the beats of the song, the brunette behind her holding the blonde’s hips against hers. They were grinding to the rhythm of the song, and Carmen’s hands moved from Macarena’s hips to her thighs, making the blonde’s dress rise slightly as she kissed Maca’s neck. The blonde parted her lips to hum in delight and looked at Zulema just in time to see her biting her lip, her eyes squinted, locked on her tights. Carmen’s hands now made its way to the blonde’s waist, turning her around so they could be face to face. Macarena obeyed, and soon the DJ leaned in for a kiss. It was slow but surely a heated kiss, tongues moving like they were dancing to the song as well. Carmen squeezed Maca’s butt in between kisses, which made her moan in the woman’s mouth. Zulema felt a wave of arousal hit her body at that, and she swallowed hard.

“If looks could kill…” Saray whispered in Zulema’s ear, which broke out of her trance again to look at her friend. She rolled her eyes at that, trying to recompose herself.

“I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll use the one in your room, _vale?_ I really don’t wanna see the state the hallway one’s in with all those people using it.” Zulema said, detaching her back from the wall and making her way inside the house. Macarena noticed Zulema’s absence, and she knew what to do. *****

“I’ll be right back, okay?” She said to Carmen, breaking their kiss and before the woman could answer she made her way inside the house, following the same path that Zulema did. As she entered the house she saw the brunette at the end of the hallway, making her way into a room, and she wasted no time to follow behind.

As soon as Zulema closed the door behind her, she sat on the bed in the center of the room. She took a deep breath, enjoying the moment of silence away from everything, specially away from a very provocative Macarena. This didn’t last long, though, as she heard someone open the door to the room. When she looked up, she locked eyes with the blonde, who was now leaning on the door behind her.

 ****** “What are you doing here?” Zulema asked, a serious look on her face. “If you’re looking for a bed so you can fuck little miss DJ, find another one.”

Macarena stayed silent, holding the brunette’s gaze on her own. She had a very intense look on her eyes, and it made Zulema’s skin tingle.

“If we were to find another room, then how would you watch?” She answers, smirking at the scorpion. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to miss the best part.”

Zulema stays with the same serious expression on her face as before, now standing up from the bed and crossing her arms in front of her body, eyes still locked with the blonde.

“You must be way past drunk if you think I wanna be present for this.”

Macarena detaches her back from the door, now slowly approaching the bed, dragging her steps.

“You were certainly interested when we were outside. Not being able to take your eyes off me…” Maca is closer and closer by the second, and Zulema’s breath starts to get a bit faster.

“Watching me dance, watching her kiss me…”

Macarena was now standing right in front of Zulema, who was trying to seem like she couldn’t care less about the blonde’s presence, even if her body said otherwise. She kept her gaze strong with Macarena’s own, not backing down from the provocation.

“The way you watched my dress rising up my thighs as Carmen would grind on me…”

Maca put her hands on the side of her tights, imitating the DJs movements and making her dress rise until it was barely covering her ass. Zulema tried not to look, but she could feel her mind get hazy from all the blood rushing through her right now, like she was on fight on flight mode. She finally broke as she looked down Macarena’s now exposed skin.

“Like that.”

Maca answered, chuckling lightly. Zulema finally decided to break her silence.

“And what are you doing here, exactly?”

Macarena bit her lip.

“I’m just making it up to you for the other day on the van.” She answered, and before Zulema could process, Macarena pushed her torso hard, making her fall back down on the bed. The scorpion was ready to react and get up again, but before she could do anything, she felt a weight on her body. She looked up to an inebriating sight; Macarena was straddling her on the bed, each of her legs on one side of the brunette’s body. Her dress was now almost up to her waist, slightly showing her red lace panties. Zulema bit her tongue at the sight, propping up her torso with her elbows supporting it.

“What the fuck is this?” The brunette asked, and before she could push Maca off her body, the blonde pushed both Zulema’s arms up above her head, pinning them on the bed. She was using both her arms to do so, since the scorpion was very strong, and that made her face stay just a few inches from Zulema’s. She stared into her eyes, seeing her gaze deepen the same way as that night on the van. She smiled smugly; Zulema could try as much as she wanted to hide what she was feeling, but her body kept betraying her. Macarena leaned in closer, reaching the brunette’s ear and whispering.

“You were right…the way you pin me against a wall while squeezing my neck makes me ridiculously wet.”

Zulema closed her eyes, feeling a rush of arousal rising in her body at that.

“Sometimes I dream about it too…” Maca now detaches her mouth from the woman’s ear, wanting to look at her in the eyes while she says the next words.

“But on my dreams, you are not such a pussy like you are in real life.” She says, chuckling mischievously and making Zulema’s blood boil. _She’s such a little fucker._

“Who the fuck are you calling a pussy, _puta?”_ The scorpion asked, a very deep and angry tone to her voice, daring Macarena to say it again.

“You. You don’t have the courage to admit you want to fuck me just as much as I want to. You’re too scared to even think about saying it out loud. But I know that if I reach inside your panties right now, I’ll feel that you’re soaking wet.” Maca said, grinding a little bit on Zulema as she said the last part.

Macarena leaned her face even closer to Zulema’s, their noses brushing up against one another. They kept looking at each other, and Zulema could swear the room got hotter by the second. Her body was shaking with adrenaline, anger and arousal mixing up and making her overwhelmed.

“So? Are you going to admit that you want to pin me down on this bed and choke me while you fuck me senseless…or are you going to be a pussy like always and run away? I win either way.”

Macarena stayed silent waiting for an answer, and Zulema considered her options. Fuck…the blonde really won either way. She sighs as she quickly looks down the blonde’s lips which had a very smug grin plastered on, and back at the blonde's eyes. She might win either way…but she sure as hell won’t let Macarena top her like that.

With the rush of dopamine running through her body, she quickly managed to free herself from the hold of the younger woman, flipping her on the bed, making Zulema now the one who’s straddling Maca. The blonde gasps with surprise at the sudden shift, and soon after the scorpion grabs her arms and pins them on top of her head, using only one hand. With the other one free, she goes for the woman’s face and grabs Macarena’s cheeks and squeezes them, which makes the woman below her breathe sharply.

“Listen to me blondie, you may win either way…but I can for sure make that victory will be very painful too. You know how?”

Maca nods on the negative, her cheeks still being squeezed by Zulema. The brunette shifts her weight on top of the blonde, and suddenly Macarena let’s out a painful moan as she feels Zulema’s knee coming hard into contact with her very aching core. The brunette smiles at the reaction she got.

“I can make your pussy throb with how much you want me. And do nothing about it…”

As she says that, Zulema rubs her knee against the blonde’s center slowly. Macarena closes her eyes and muffles the sounds coming from her mouth as she bites on her lips.

“Except of course, make it worse.”

Zulema used the hand who was still in Macarena’s cheek to roughly turn her jaw to the side, leaning in for a whisper.

“And if you want to cum, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

She says with her mouth there for a moment, breathing in on Maca’s neck until she turns her head back to her again, locking eyes to the blonde who’s gaze is screaming with desire.

“Or…you can always use the latina from before. Carmen, am I right? If you fuck her in the low light, you can squint your eyes and pretend it’s me.” Zulema chuckles at the blonde, finally releasing her face and removing herself from the bed, standing up again and freeing Macarena.

“It’s as close as you’ll get to me today.” Zulema finished off, getting ready to leave. Macarena got up from the bed, fixing her dress and breathing heavily. Before the brunette could leave the room, Macarena’s voice fills the air.

“Today, maybe. Tomorrow…who knows. You’ll lose control at some point. I’ll wait.” She said with a smug tone of voice, and Zulema couldn’t bother to look behind before she was leaving the room, hiding her shaky breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckkkk....
> 
> For you guys that are The L Word fans - yes, Carmen in my story is THAT Carmen. hahahahahah
> 
> Let me know if you guys enjoyed the use of the songs or not.  
> Feedback is always very much appreciated <3


	9. Go Fuck Yourself (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry it took some time for this update, college and creative block kinda kicked my ass this past week. This chapter is shorter than the one's i'm usually doing bc it's kinda part 2 of the previous one.
> 
> The songs for this is:  
> Desejo/sufoco by Ventilador de Teto for the first part of the story;  
> SIN (DEMO) by Labrinth for the second part.
> 
> Both are on my playlist i have for this story :) (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1AahSJSoAIAFsS9OIS7J7i?si=QQ2GgFKzToaN_S26hukPaQ)
> 
> Enjoy!

After her interaction with Macarena, Zulema got out of the room going straight to the bar. As much as she was trying to stay on top of the situation, the task was proving it to be harder and harder…and she was too aroused to think clearly about anything else other than the blonde.

The way Macarena whispered in her ear…

The way she was grinding on top of her…

The way she called her a pussy for not fucking her right there at the moment.

She didn’t know what she was feeling the most – raging anger or just plain arousal at the way Maca was defying her. It was hard to sort out one thing from another when it came to the duo. She wanted to punch that smug grin out of her face so bad, and even the thought of that was making her skin tingle with adrenaline.

The truth is that Zulema was caught completely off guard by Macarena tonight, and she hated it. She hated losing the upper hand. It was one thing to use the Maca’s desire towards her to overpower the blonde, but what can she do now that that’s exactly what the other woman wants her to do?

And why is it that Zulema can’t admit that she wants it too?

She takes the bottle of tequila from behind the counter, ignoring the protests of the barman and proceeding to go outside. She needed loud music to overcome her senses and silence her thoughts.

She leaned on the same wall she was in previously, lighting up a cigarette and swinging the tequila for another shot. She focused on the music and closed her eyes to empty her mind.

It was not working. She caught herself diving right into the memories of Macarena. The blonde’s eyes filled with desire towards her, the way she could feel how hot Maca was beneath her underwear while she pressed her knee between the woman's thighs…Maca with her dress all the way up her waist, red lace panties showing, on top and then beneath her, whispering in her ear that she has had more than one sex dream about her. She remembers the night in the van…the way the song and the lights filled the place and she had her hands squeezed tight around the blonde’s neck with her pressed against a wall, their bodies pressed together so close she could feel even the slightest movement each other made. Their lips barely touching…the arousal she knew both of them felt…The sight of Macarena dreaming about her...

“Zulema? Hello? _Joder tía_ , where are you right now?!”

The scorpion snaps out of her thoughts, finally paying attention to Saray’s voice calling for her. Her friend was sitting in a table a few feet away from her, so she walked up there to sit by her side.

“Hey.” Zulema finally answers, swallowing down the memories with a drag of her cigarette.

“What were you thinking about? I called you like 3 times and you didn’t answer me.” Saray asked her, expectantly.

_Macarena._

“The weather.” Zulema answers instead, ironically. Saray rolls her eyes at the woman’s response.

“You disappeared after you went inside the house to do god knows what, and you’ve been standing in that wall now with your eyes closed for a really long time.”

Zulema looks around, and sure enough, she finds the blonde on the dancefloor again. She didn’t notice when the woman came back outside, but this probably means she spent a long time zoned out. She realizes the blonde’s not alone either, Carmen right by her side. Zulema rolls her eyes. Of course, the blonde ran back to the DJ to scratch the itches Zulema left on her. Macarena can be so predictable sometimes. 

The blonde's voice echoes in her memory. " _You don’t have the courage to admit you want to fuck me just as much as I want to.”_

“I do.” The scorpion simply answers, more to herself than anyone else, leaving the gypsy confused.

“You do what?”

_You asked earlier if I want to fuck Maca. I do. And she’s damn wrong if she thinks I’m going to be intimidated by her. Does she really think I’m afraid of sex? She must not know Zulema Zahir. Sex is power. And I have been using that to my advantage my whole life._

“Nothing.” Zulema brings the bottle of alcohol in her hand to her lips, taking another shot.

Saray eyes the scorpion suspiciously but shrugs it off. She knows that she’s no point in trying to take information out of Zulema if she doesn’t want to voluntarily give it away.

“ _Oye_ , you're drunk, and Macarena is too. There’s no way you two are in any conditions of driving home later. You can crash here; Estrella’s room has two beds. Not that one bed has ever stopped you, how are you guys sleeping by the way? Are you the little spoon?”

Zulema throws a death glare at her friend, who just laughed amused by her own comment.

“Anyway, I can see that you’re knee deep into something inside your head.”

Zulema chuckles. _Knee deep indeed._

“You don’t have to tell me what it is – but I can tell you that all the times I’ve seen you like that, chaos surely followed after. So, whatever you are planning on doing, don’t ruin my party _vale_? Otherwise I’ll have to kick your ass, and that will suck. But I’ll totally do it.”

“ _Vale, tranquilla_. I have no plans on my mind tonight.”

_Yet._

She spots in her peripheral vision Macarena entering the house once again, holding hands with Carmen and exchanging very intense looks with the DJ. Saray seems to notice it too, because she looks forward to the couple entering the house, breaking the contact with the scorpion.

“ _La rubita_ does not waste time. I bet you they’re going to do it in the bathroom. Did you know Carmen and I had a thing a long time ago? Before Cruz del Sur. Why is it that Maca is always preying on the woman in my life? She must have some really repressed feelings towards me.” Saray says, laughing.

Zulema, however, is not really paying attention, her eyes carefully watching the pair make their way inside, disappearing in the hallway. Something inside her starts to burn, making her want to punch something. Or someone. It almost feels like…anger?

The gypsy notices the unamused look on Zulema´s face.

“You jealous Zule?” Saray asks, mocking her.

No. She’s definitely not jealous. How could she be jealous of Macarena of all people? She’s just angry that the blonde seems to be unaffected and thinking she beat her to this game. That she won’t accept.

“Please.” Zulema responds, in an unfazed tone of voice. “I’m going to grab something to eat.” She completes, turning around to leave the gypsy behind. She stops on her tracks by Saray’s voice coming from behind her.

“Zule! Túuu!”

Zulema turns around, a genuine and amused smile on her face.

“Tú.”

* * *

When the clock stroke 5 AM, there were only a few people left in Saray’s house. All the hired services were already done for the day and there were only the closest of the gypsy’s friends around, the music still rolling while they talked and laughed on the garden. Macarena felt the exhaustion from the night’s activities starting to overcome her body, and the fact that she drank so much to the point she was still feeling dizzy at this hour didn’t help. She decided it was better to lay down and try and get some sleep.

She made her way to Estrella’s bedroom, opening the door and closing it behind her. She spotted the bed in the center of the room, making her way towards it and laying down on her back facing the ceiling, releasing a long sigh of satisfaction. She took a deep breath and let her hazy mind wonder through everything that played out tonight. Well, one thing in specific. She could not take her mind off of what happened between her and Zulema even if she tried, and closing her eyes, it’s almost like she could feel the weight of the brunette’s body on hers. Pinning her down, like she had just done with her, and whispering on her ear, teasing her to excruciating volumes.

She knew she got inside Zulema’s head and god – how did this turned her on. She never thought their dispute for power could reach such intensity, and she wanted more. She needed more.

Suddenly, the sound of the bedroom door opening makes Macarena snap out of her thoughts and open her eyes, to see the same woman who was on her mind just seconds ago standing on the doorframe. They looked into each other’s eyes, holding their gaze and the unsaid tension of their last interaction which, coincidentally started very similar to this, still very much present in the air.

“Didn’t see you much tonight after all that.” Maca says, breaking the silence between them.

“Probably because you were busy fucking miss spin-the-record.” Zulema said, with a firm tone of voice raising an eyebrow. Macarena chuckles.

“Wow, you really can’t say her name now, can’t you? Are you jealous?”

Maca was now laid on her side facing Zulema, her head propped up by her arm while she twirled around a strand of hair with the other, all the tiredness she was feeling before suddenly gone.

“You wish, blondie. I just don’t care enough to remember it in the first place.” Zulema answers, off-handedly.

“Right, of course.” Maca said, mockingly.

Zulema finally stepped away from the doorframe, making her way towards the bed where the blonde was laid down never breaking their staring competition. She stopped in front of the bed for a few seconds, a few too long, which made Macarena unwary of the situation.

“What?” She asked Zulema.

The question triggered a response from the brunette who, with a swift motion, pushed Macarena’s body so she would be laying on her back again, sitting on the blonde’s tights with her own knees on the bed, imitating their previous interaction. This time though, she didn’t bother to hold Macarena’s hands. The blonde didn’t move them either, caught off guard by what was happening.

“We both know you only fucked her because you couldn’t convince me to.” Zulema said, cocking an eyebrow to Macarena who had a mix of surprise and arousal in her eyes, and she could already feel the wetness beginning to form between her legs.

Zulema then slowly slid a hand through Macarena’s torso, from her covered stomach to the valley of her breasts, which caused the blonde to hold her breath unconsciously. Finally, the scorpion reached her destination resting her fingers around the blonde’s neck, but the touch was so light it was almost not there. She was going to take her time with this.

“Or, better yet, you let _her_ fuck you, because I’m sure you are such a pillow princess.” Zulema said, her voice dragged, and her eyes fixed on Macarena. The blonde could see the intensity of the brunette’s gaze directed to her, and it was pure and utter lust. She shivered.

Slowly, she could feel Zulema’s hand on her neck starting to react, closing in on her and tightening the grip so it was now mildly uncomfortable. The brunette bent in the direction of Maca’s face until she was close enough that their noses barely touched, their breasts brushing on each other.

“You know, I’ll have to find another thing to do to you when we’re fighting, since I know now you enjoy being choked so much. Business and pleasure don’t mix well.” Zulema squeezed the blonde’s neck a little bit more. Maca’s gaze alternated between the scorpion’s eyes and her mouth and fuck – she was so turned on. Zulema bit her bottom lip as a response to the blonde’s gaze almost unconsciously. Maca looked up again, locking eyes with the brunette.

“Are you suddenly mute now?” The scorpion asked mockingly. The truth is, Macarena was sure she forgot how to speak right now, the throbbing on her center as a response to Zulema being way too distracting for her to multitask. 

“Zulema…” Was all the managed to answer, her voice shaky. Zulema smiled, contempt washing her as she saw how worked up Macarena was already. She adjusted her position, pinning both her hands to each side of Maca's head, using the new support to distance herself a bit from the blonde's face so she could see her expressions, but still close enough so the other woman could feel Zulema's breath on her cheeks as she spoke.

“Tell me how she fucked you.” The brunette said, and Maca’s breath caught in her throat. She didn’t know how far the woman was willing to go with this, but she so desperately wanted to find out.

“She fingered me against the bathroom wall.” Macarena answered slowly.

“Did she fuck you hard?”

Macarena swallowed hard.

“Yes.”

“Were you thinking about me while she thrust her fingers inside you making you cum?”

Macarena closes her eyes at that, breathing in deep, and letting the air go as she answered.

“Yes.”

Zulema grinned smugly at that.

“Of course you were.”

Zulema leans into Macarena’s ear, stopping there and brushing her lips lightly on the blonde’s lobe, which caused a whimper to come from her.

“Are you wet right now?” She doesn’t need the answer. She knows.

“Yes…”

Zulema brings her head back up to stare at Macarena, wanting to look the blonde in the eyes while she says her next words.

“Show me.”

Maca’s pupils instantly dilate at that, and her green eyes were now dark with desire. Zulema removed one of her hands from the side of Maca’s head, grabbing the blonde’s right hand and guiding it towards the middle of them, making room so Macarena’s fingers could reach between her own thighs. Macarena understands what the brunette wants and brings her hand to the inside of her panties, her dress rising up in the process exposing her underwear. Zulema didn’t take her eyes off of Macarena’s own.

Macarena brushes her pointer and middle finger on her wet folders, shivering at her own touch and biting her lip not to release a moan. Zulema finally breaks eye contact to look at the woman’s hand, grabbing her pulse and removing it from between Maca’s tights and raising it to her eyesight. Zulema watches Maca’s fingers coated with the blonde’s own wetness and represses a moan herself.

“Blondie, wet is an understatement. You’re dripping.”

Suddenly, Zulema brings her mouth to suck on Macarena’s wet fingers, slowly twirling her tongue around them to clean them off. Macarena moans, loud this time, swearing under her breath while she observes the brunette sucking on her fingers. She could swear the woman was going to make her orgasm without even the slightest touch. Zulema releases the blonde’s fingers from her mouth, dropping her hand to the side.

“Zulema…Touch me.”

Zulema suddenly squeezes Macarena’s neck hard, making the blonde gasp and grab the sheet underneath her. The scorpion shakes her head on the negative.

“No.”

Macarena’s face frowns with frustration.

“I was serious when I said this was the closest you would get to me tonight.”

Zulema straightens her back, sitting back up and distancing her face from Macarena, her hand still firmly squeezing the blonde’s neck. Seeing the tears in the woman’s eyes starting to form from her grip, she loosens it up once again, letting Maca breathe.

“I was also serious when I said that if you wanted to cum, you were going to have to do it on your own.”

Maca closes her eyes, sighing frustratedly. Zulema’s hand moves from her neck to her jaw, squeezing it as to signal Maca to look at her. She opens her eyes.

“I want you to fuck yourself. Now.”

The blonde can feel her clit pulsating desperate for attention, and she doesn’t have the strength at this point to choose not to do exactly that. So she brings her right hand to her underwear again, looking Zulema in the eyes while she does it.

“I hate you.” She mutters.

“Good.”

Macarena pushes her hand inside her underwear once more, brushing against her own clitoris and gasping at the sensation. She starts rubbing the bundle of nerves slowly in circular motions, because she knew that if she did it too fast, she would come in mere seconds. Zulema looked at her movements with a burning look, alternating with watching Macarena’s face expressions. Zulema feels completely inebriated by the moment.

Maca picks up the pace a little, closing her eyes and throwing her head back exposing her neck to Zulema who could feel her own arousal pulsating at the sight. She leaned in Macarena’s direction once again, resting her forearms on each side of Maca’s head to support herself as she reached for the other woman’s neck, dragging her tongue on her pulse point and biting it slightly after, earning a deep moan from Maca.

“Put one finger inside your cunt.” Zulema whispered in Maca’s ear, and she promptly obeyed sliding one finger inside, curling it up and dragging a moan at the movement. Zulema bit her lip, breathing sharp. The blonde was moving her finger in a slow motion, thrusting it in and out.

“Faster Maca.” Zulema commands looking in her eyes.

Macarena started fucking herself faster, now filling the room with the sound of her arousal, brushing the palm of her hand on her clit at the same time and she was so close she could already feel her walls clench around her finger.

“Add one more finger.” Zulema whispered in a shaky breath, now licking the blonde’s jawline and placing bites along the way.

Macarena obeyed and added a second finger, and as she curled them up inside her with the added pressure on her clit, she moaned roughly. Zulema shifted her weight on top of Maca slightly, her own arousal starting to become uncomfortable.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” She whispers to Macarena.

“I wish it was your fingers inside me…” Maca responds with her eyes closed, her tone barely a whisper as she’s already feeling her body starting to shake announcing her orgasm coming. Zulema could see it in Maca’s face she was close, so she grabbed the blonde’s cheeks and squeezed them.

“Look at me.”

The blonde opens her eyes lazily, her mouth open while she breathed heavily between moans. Fuck, this was a sight Zulema could get use to.

“Cum for me.”

The sound of these words were enough to push Macarena to the edge.

“Zu-lema…” She released a guttural moan trying to keep her eyes open as they wanted to roll back, her free hand desperately gripping at the bed covers at the feeling of her walls closing down against her fingers, waves of a blissful orgasm crashing onto her like a tsunami. The brunette watches the entire scene with a smug grin on her face, eyes dark with desire and a power drive.

As soon as Macarena came down from her high feeling beat by her post-orgasm exhaustion, she removed her hand from her completely ruined underwear. Almost simultaneously, she felt the weight of Zulema on top of her disappear, seeing the woman standing up, making her way outside.

“Where are you going?” Macarena asked, sitting on the bed and looking at Zulema’s direction with a confused expression washing her features.

“Out.” Zulema answered sharply, not bothering to look at Macarena on the bed. She turned the doorknob on her hand, and before she could open the door, she finally looked back.

“Don’t get things twisted thinking I’m scared of having sex with you. You’re the one who should be. _When_ I decide to fuck you, I guarantee you it’ll be worse than any fight we’ve ever had. Don’t forget who I am.” And with that, she opened the door and made her way out.

Macarena crashed her body on the mattress again, relaxing her muscles and catching her breath, still feeling her body twitch from her orgasm minutes ago. She closes her eyes, and chuckles.

“ _Elfo del puto infierno_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS BEAR WITH ME 🥵 When i said slow burn I meant it 👀
> 
> Feedback is always very much appreciated! I'd love to hear what you're thinking about the story so far. Thank you all who are still in this story with me ❤️
> 
> I’m @sapphiczule on twitter/tumblr if you wanna come and say hi!


	10. Playing Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The flames are getting higher  
> So is my desire  
> It's kind of exciting, don't you think?
> 
> If you can't stand the heat  
> Then stay out of the fire  
> You might get what you desire  
> Love is strange, sometimes it makes you crazy  
> It can burn or break you down."
> 
> \- Playing Dangeours, Lana del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is here!!! Quick warnings:
> 
> 1) It’s REALLY long. 8k+ words. The chapters are just getting longer ang longer because each time I see that you guys are enjoying the story I get even more inspired and excited to write. Thank you for everyone who takes their time to leave a comment - it means the world. 🖤
> 
> 2) It has explicit smut ahead. And some rough kinky stuff. Be warned 🔥
> 
> There’s a song for one scene on this chapter which is Good Girls, by Elle King. It will be signaled in the story. 
> 
> Also, for the last part I was feeling the vibe from two songs: Closer by Nine Inch Nails and Such a whore by Jvla (potato version). That being said, I wouldn’t recommend reading and listening to them though. I feel like it’s best to read it in silence. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride ;)

“Rise and shine, blondie. We have to go.”

Zulema’s voice echoes through the room, waking Macarena from her sleep. She opens her eyes, vision still blurry and a pounding headache, to see Zulema entering the bathroom on Estrella’s room and turning the faucet on. She looks around and notices that the sliding bed below hers was pushed out and unmade, which probably meant that the scorpion came back at some point after she dozed off and she didn’t even notice it.

Maca rubs her eyes and sits on the bed, brushing a hand through her hair and pulling it up in a ponytail. She looks at the digital clock on the nightstand realizing it was already noon, so she finally gets out of bed making her way into the bathroom. Zulema was still standing on the sink gargling some mouthwash, soon spitting it out. They locked eyes for a moment, and a thin layer of tension starting to fill in the air. Zulema, however, doesn’t let it grow too thick, breaking the silence after just a few seconds.

“Wow…you look like shit.”

Macarena releases a guttural laugh, her vocal chords still warming up for the day.

“I feel like shit as well. Let’s go home already so I can take a shower.”

Home? It was probably the first time Macarena referred to the trailer as home. And if she was being honest, she was actually starting to look at it more in that way and less of in a way of Zulema’s territory. It just...felt right. Was that weird? 

Zulema seemed to be unbothered by the word, so she gives up on trying to follow that train of thought and as quick as it came, it was gone. She was feeling too hungover to deal with this right now. Zulema stepped out of the bathroom to make room for Maca to freshen up before they could be on their way.

“I’ll be in the living room.” The scorpion announces, leaving the bedroom.

Macarena sighs and looks up in the mirror, realizing her makeup was smudged and her eyes were puffy. Flashbacks of yesterday keep coming to her mind, sending the blonde in a roller coaster of emotions while she looks straight through her reflection.

Carmen. Zulema. Lots of alcohol. Sexual tension you could cut through with a knife.

She splashes cold water on her face to clear her head and clean the rest of the makeup that still persevered there, after using the mouthwash like Zulema did so she could get rid of her morning-after breath until she got a chance to brush her teeth. The blonde took one last look in the mirror, leaving the bathroom and making her way outside.

Saray and Zulema were sitting in the kitchen island, each one with a cup of coffee in hand, talking in a relaxed way. As they notice her presence in the room, the brunette gets up from her stool swinging down the last of the coffee which was still in her mug.

“I’ll see you around okay? That was a really good party but now we have go back to our jobs.” Zulema said to her friend, walking towards the front door as the two other women followed behind.

“Cute of you two to call being two _hijas de puta_ a job.” Saray says, opening the door for them to leave.

“It takes finesse.” Maca chimed in, and the three of them shared an amused look.

Zulema approached Saray to say her goodbyes, bringing her into a tight hug which the gypsy promptly reciprocated. She whispered low into her friends’ ear.

“Happy birthday _gitana_. Being in that shithole of a prison was all worth it because I met you.” They both released a warm smile, even if they couldn’t see each other’s face.

“I love you Zule. I’m glad you’re here.” Saray answered; and by here she meant free, and specially, alive. Looking back at their time in prison, they would have never pictured themselves at this exact moment. The duo knew that, just like Zulema knew what she meant by that sentence.

Although their voices were muffled from their hug, Maca managed to hear the words that came from the two women, and she gave an empathetic smile towards them which soon vanished so that it didn’t seem like she was eavesdropping, but she did find it really moving they way the two brunettes were bound. Zulema finally broke the embrace, punching Saray lightly on the shoulder and laughing to break off the touchy-feely atmosphere.

“Okay now I’m serious; the jewelry stores won’t be robbed on their own. Let’s go Maca.”

They waved their final goodbyes, walking into the car and driving back to the trailer with the windows down, the only sound from the ride being the radio and the wind from the outside.

Once they arrived home, Macarena was quick to make her way into the shower to take a nice long bath, washing away everything from the previous night so she could concentrate on their plans. Even though they had had really intense moments last night and there were a lot of unspoken words lingering in the air, she and Zulema really knew when to push these things to the side so they could focus on their next heist, reaching a silent agreement to hit pause at everything that didn’t concern their plan so they could execute their robbery without distractions. Landing this one in specific will guarantee them a lot of money, so they both want to make sure the plan is flawless. Everything is supposed to go down tomorrow, so time was of the essence. They spent the rest of the day buried in work.

* * *

“I totally understand now why rich housewives are always acting like they have a stick up their ass. These are the most uncomfortable shit I’ve ever worn.”

Macarena and Zulema were sitting inside their car, just a few blocks away from the jewelry store that was their target for the day. Since there were security guards on the inside ready to respond to attack instead of just on the outside, they decided that walking in with guns blazing in the air wasn’t exactly the best option. They had to attack from within. And well…to get inside, they needed to be dressed to the part.

Maca was wearing a fancy strapless black corset and tailored pants – thrifted of course, there was no point in spending tons of money in clothes they’ll burn down later – a black wig shoulder-length with bangs and a pair of white high heels. Zulema mocked the blonde saying that she had a ‘posh’ face and that she didn’t need to make an effort to pass as one of those lame rich socialites with thin noses up the air, and Maca just rolled her eyes and responded ‘at least that makes our plan easier’.

Zulema on the other hand was also using a black corset which enhanced her chest, light pink tailored pants and blazer, deep purple stoned high heels along with a short blonde wig and sunglasses. The blonde insisted that the scorpion covered her face tattoo with makeup because ‘no one was going to believe a straight vertical line on your eye that looks like a tear is a birthmark’. Zulema sighed and gave in eventually, because ‘if things went wrong, she didn’t want to hear Macarena blaming her tattoo for something she most probably did wrong’. Maca scoffed, remembering Zulema that ‘it was her who was the ticking time bomb’. They agreed to disagree.

They were also using fancy rings and necklaces so that it was credible that they actually had money to be going inside that place, all of them bought with the dealer that’s going to sell the pieces they steal today. He agreed that if they came back in one piece, they could return them and get the money back, which is a plus since they really had no interest in keeping any of them.

“We look hot though, you got to give us that. I’m feeling this fantasy.” Maca said, answering to the scorpion’s previous complaints.

“Especially because after this, we’ll have the fantasy’s bank account.” The blonde gave a smug grin to Zulema, who chuckled back. “Touché.”

She finished the cigarette in her hand and threw the stub out, giving a nod to Macarena signaling it was show time. They got out from the car and entered the jewelry store, being promptly attended by the people who worked there and then each followed a different path, studying the pieces on show and mapping out the place beforehand. They studied the most money-worth pieces, so they knew exactly what to ask for once it was time, and their eyes grew more eager by the minute with how much all of it was worth.

“I’ve never understood women’s obsession with jewels, but I have to say I’m really liking this ring on my finger.” Zulema said, approaching the blonde again as she eyes the piece on her hand. Macarena laughs in an irony tone.

“I think you got lost in character. Good for the acting career, bad for this one.” Zulema shrugged.

“It’s the appeal of imagining myself punching someone’s face with a thousand-dollar ring. I wonder if it bruises the cheeks more than the cheap ones...I’d pay the extra cash for that.” Macarena rolled her eyes. Yeah, that’s definitely Zulema.

“Are you ready blondie?” The scorpion asked, and Macarena raised her purse to the brunette’s sight, opening it up to show the silver pistol inside. Maca pouted, making Zulema grin and right after closed her bag again, reaching for the glass of water she requested from the store that was now being given to her.

First step was simple: Macarena creates a distraction while Zulema invented some diversion to guide one of the two security guards out towards the deposit so she would trap him inside the maintenance closet, locking it and breaking the master key she had to do such thing inside the lock. With only one man on the floor, it was going to be like taking candy out of a baby.

But, you know, the candy is diamonds and pearls.

And the babies were approximately a dozen adults who had the misfortune of coming to work today, coupled with some other rich women who had chosen to shop for jewels on the wrong day.

Maca abruptly drops the glass cup on the floor and falls to the ground along with it, pretending she tripped and cutting her hand a bit in the process so she could really make a scene and no one would notice Zulema and the other guard leaving. She released a high pitch cry, squeezing her hand which was now bleeding and sure enough everyone came around to see if she was okay. She was ready to give the performance of a lifetime.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! This is so embarrassing…” She said as some employees around helped her get up. Everyone was asking if she and her hand were okay, offering to bandage it for her and just all around pampering the blonde – is this the treatment you get in stores when you’re rich? Wow. Privileged indeed.

She held their attention for as long as she could, saying that her ankle was hurting and that she couldn’t get up, that her blood pressure dropped and that she needed some salt, but she was running out of excuses. Almost as if Zulema could sense that, Maca spots the brunette approaching her again, so she waits for the scorpion to sneak behind the security guard who’s now kneeling on the floor picking up the mess of large broken glass pieces until the other woman in a swift motion points the barrel of her pistol against the bald man’s head. Everyone around froze in shock, and Macarena finally stood up from the ground taking the pistol from her own bag and pressing it against the side of his head, so Zulema could control the rest of the people around.

 _“Perdón por la caquita._ And stay down on your knees.” Maca said with a smug tone and expression.

“ _¡Como alguien mueva una pestaña le reviento la puta cabeza!_ Are we clear?” Zulema shouts, pointing her gun all around the room. The duo looks at each other, fire burning inside their eyes with the thrill of being in action.

“I want everyone lying face down on the ground with hands above your heads – everyone but you, _chica lista_ with the red hair. Be a dear and help me out now, will you?” Zulema says, grabbing the young woman’s arm whom she was talking to, a customer, and pointing the gun to her head.

“And you, lady who works here – throw her the keys to these counters. Now!”

The woman promptly obeyed and threw the redhead the keys, soon after returning to her position facing the ground as Zulema dragged the young woman to the counter with the most expensive jewels.

“Take them all out and put it in a bag. Now.”

The redhead promptly obeyed with a very frightened look in her eyes. She started unlocking the glass showcase and taking out the jewels, throwing them inside a shopping bag with the store’s name on it. Zulema quickly glanced to Maca to see if she had everything under control, getting her visual confirmation and bringing her attention back to the saleswoman who was now filling a second bag with the diamonds. Zulema grinned mischievously, which soon grew into a laughter, from how easy it was to intimidate rich people; it just took a shiny pistol. The woman in front of her seemed to get even more scared now by the sound.

After all the pieces were collected, she brought the red-haired woman back to where the rest of the people were laying down, commanding her to do the same. They had a total of 4 bags filled to the brim with pure opulence, and now they needed to run. Fast.

“We’re going to get out now and you’re going to let us go, do you understand?” Maca said, pressing the gun harder against the guard’s temple. He nodded positively.

“And of course – your gun. Hand it over.”

The man didn’t move this time, and it doesn’t look like he wants to obey Macarena’s orders. They spend a couple of seconds in silence, and Maca punches his head with the barrel of her gun, annoyed.

“The gun, now!”

Zulema looks anxiously at the scene, worry starting to set in as she’s not sure if Maca can handle this situation. However, she remembers what happened on their first heist when she tried to do Macarena’s job for her.

_Equals or Nothing._

Zulema looked up to meet the blonde’s eyes, as if silently asking her if she needed help. The blonde shook her head on the negative very discreetly so only Zulema would see it. All the sudden, Maca gives a blow to the man’s stomach, taking the advantage to lock one of her arms around the man’s neck giving him a strong-arm lock and taking out his gun herself with the other hand. She tucked the piece quickly inside her pants and took the gun from her other hand to her now free one, pushing the barrel of the gun deep inside the guard’s mouth.

“Give me one good reason for me not to fucking shoot you right now.”

The man tries to say something, but it comes out as just a murmur from the gun blocking his mouth. Macarena chuckles.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat?”

The man kept trying to murmur something unsuccessfully and drops of sweat began to form on his forehead.

“ _Bueno_ …since you can’t give me one, I think I’ll have to pull the trigger, no?”

The guy moaned and tears started rolling in his eyes, and Macarena stood unbothered with the gun still being held in place.

Zulema watched the entire scene with wide eyes completely hypnotized by Macarena’s actions, finding it incredibly hot the way the blonde was acting like a true _hija de puta_. Maca quickly glanced at the scorpion and when their eyes locked, both their bodies shivered. It was such an intense moment they swore they could combust with ecstasy. Macarena was the one who broke eye contact after a couple of seconds, bringing her attention back to the man who was being held by the neck by her. She finally took out the gun from his mouth, tightening the grip on her arm lock to the point where the man’s face was completely red and there was almost no oxygen left in his body and then finally releasing him with a blow to the head using her pistol. The guard fell to the ground unconscious.

“Ew, my gun is all drooled. Not cool.” Maca says off-handedly. Zulema laughs.

Macarena walks up to the scorpion, taking some bags from her hand and making their way to the entrance to finally leave the place. Once they were at the door, Zulema stopped to look at the other people who were still laying down scared for their lives.

“Once sleeping beauty there wakes up again, tell him he has to help his other friend to come out of the closet. It will be fine; all the cool kids are doing it nowadays.”

And with that, they stormed off laughing and making their way to the car. They quickly opened the trunk throwing the bags inside and in no time the duo was already gone, Zulema hitting the pedal hard. They were both still laughing and panting from the escape, loud music blasting from the radio playing Good Girls by Elle King. They were still laughing gloriously, glowing on the high of being _las putas amas_ of heist life. 

“Holy Fuck! We’re filthy rich Zulema!” Maca said while she removed the wig from her head, earning an amused laugh from the scorpion.

“Emphasis on the filthy. You were dying to release that authentic bad bitch inside of you again weren’t you?”

Maca smirked.

“It’s been a while. Our first heist was a good warm up, but I have to say this one was pretty fucking good.”

Zulema quickly looked away from the road and towards the blonde, cocking an eyebrow to her.

“Welcome to hell, where all the bad things take place. But also, all of the best ones.”

“ _Vale, elfo del puto infierno_. I’m sure you’ll show me around.” Macarena answered, laughing. Zulema released one hand from the steering wheel to remove her blazer since she was beginning to get hot from all the adrenaline still coursing through her body making her sweat. The blonde watched the scene attentively; taking in the sight of the brunette’s lean and toned torso, her neck and chest completely exposed since the woman still had her wig on. She swallows hard.

“Careful not to drool, blondie.” Zulema says, not bothering to look at Macarena because she can feel the woman’s burning gaze on her skin. The blonde, however, doesn’t shy away from being caught.

“Please. I saw you drooling at the jewelry store watching me go rough on that guard. I know you Zulema, danger and violence turn you on like nothing else does.”

_What the good girls don’t, I do_

“That goes the same for you, you know. Bad girls are only bad because they like to get spanked. It’s like, the whole point.” Zulema threw a wink to Macarena, who bit her lip.

_What the good girls don’t, I do_

“Do you think I’m a bad girl?” Maca asks, leaning a bit closer to the scorpion.

_What the good girls don’t, I do_

_What the good girls should never ever, never ever do_

“Pretty sure of it.”

“So…will you spank me for what I did back there?”

_Since I’m gonna go to hell anyway, I’ll go out with a bang bang bang_

_Crashing, burning all the way_

Macarena was now an inch from Zulema’s ear, and she could see the brunette getting a small shiver from the proximity. She closed the distance, kissing Zulema’s lobe and biting it, earning a hiss from the woman. She was buzzing high on all the good hormones rushing through her bloodstream due to the heist, and she couldn’t care less if Zulema was going to reprehend her for doing that or not.

“Unless you want me to crash this car, I wouldn’t do that right now.”

“Why? Are you turned on? I’m pretty sure you are.” Maca said, whispering in the scorpion’s ear and noticing that Zulema was biting her lip.

“I think that, if it wasn’t for your self-control, your animal instinct would have made you fuck me right there in the store in front of everyone.” She purrs in the scorpion’s neck, her voice slow and velvetry.

Zulema removed her hand closest to Maca from the steering wheel, grabbing Macarena’s blonde hair in a tight grip and pulling her away from her ear so she could look the woman in the eye quickly as to not lose focus on the road.

“You know you’re looking for trouble, right?”

“I think I already made that pretty clear a couple of nights ago.” Macarena answers with a smug grin, remembering the evening in Saray’s house.

_I kissed a couple angels, but it wasn’t much fun,_

_So I shake, shake, shake it with the evil tongue_

Zulema tightens the grip on blonde locks without looking at the blonde, earning a silent hiss from Macarena. The scorpion was driving as fast as she could, because honestly, she really was turned on and all she wanted right now was to fuck Maca to exhaustion. After having exercised the power to take what she wants when she wants at the jewelry store, she realized she doesn’t intend on stopping there for the day.

Because today, she owns the world. She is Zulema Zahir and right now she felt like the baddest motherfucker alive that she has always been. Taking what she wants, when she wants, just for the thrill of it. She was giving in to absolute carnal pleasure and she was loving every minute of it.

She released Macarena’s head, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on her side and lighting one, bringing it to her lips and dragging the smoke inside her lungs.

“And I made it clear that it’s going to be worse than any fight we’ve ever had. Can you handle that, _rubita_? I think you’re too…vanilla.”

Macarena laughed at that, reaching for the cigarette as well and lighting one for herself.

“I am not ‘vanilla’. Where did you get that from?”

“From what I know you and Rizos didn’t have what we can call intense sexual life, now did you?”

It was true – she and Kabila had normal, standard sex. It was…uneventful. Good, but uneventful. Macarena flashes back to the memories of the last time she and Rizos slept together, right after she ran into Zulema on the back of that bar for the first time after prison. It was maybe the first time they really fucked, to the rough sense of the world. And looking back, she can see now how Zulema was the one who triggered that in her. Because she wanted to fuck _her_.

“I’m not the same Macarena I was with Rizos.” She said, shrugging and blowing out the smoke she just dragged.

Kabila represented light in the blonde’s life – the person she grabbed on for dear life once she arrived in Cruz del Sur so she wouldn’t drown. She was someone who Macarena could use to escape the harsh reality she was in. She felt safe, and specially, she felt normal. Not a convicted person serving time and she needed that. That’s the reason she came back to Rizos after she got out – she wanted to feel like that again.

But now the blonde realized there just wasn’t any point in that anymore. She’s not normal – normal people haven’t gone through all the shit she’s gone through. Good girls do not do what she does. And Zulema is the exact opposite of Rizos: she made Macarena feel raw and authentic, displaying it all – the bad and the ugly. The blonde realized that there was no escaping that, just like there was no point in escaping Zulema. They were bound.

“And who is the Macarena you are with me?” Zulema asked. Maca looked at her with a smug grin on her face.

“Well, in general you can say I’m a bad girl, as you so nicely put it. In bed, however…” Macarena leaned again to whisper in Zulema’s ear. “You’ll have to fuck me to find out.”

Zulema cocked an eyebrow to the blonde. _Challenge accepted._

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the duo was already parking the car, having made the drive back in record time. Macarena popped the trunk to take out the bags and bring them inside the van, while Zulema took out the car plates to exchange it for new ones. They were going to burn the car tomorrow anyway, but just in case someone decided to drive by in the middle of nowhere, which was bearing unlikely, they made sure not to have the plate of the runaway car on display for the world to see. While the brunette did that, Maca made her way inside the trailer, putting the bags on top of the counter and taking a few pieces out to take a closer look.

She grabbed a big, robust necklace made of diamonds and other precious stones, laughing while she felt the heavy weight of the jewel in her hand. She took out the piece she was wearing and put on the stolen one. The coldness of the precious stones against her warm skin made her senses tingle, and she looked to the side to catch a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She looked rich. And she was.

Suddenly, she hears the noise of the door opening and closing behind her, along with the sound of a gun just being loaded like someone was just about to shoot her. She froze in place, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

Slowly turning around with her hands up, she comes face to face with who is is holding her at gunpoint – Zulema, now without the blonde wig on, pointing the pistol towards her using one hand. She sighed and put her arms down.

“What the fuck was that for?” Maca said, annoyed at the scare she just got. She looked at Zulema’s eyes, realizing how dark and deep they were, and she could sense the heat that the green eyes were radiating towards her. She swallowed hard.

Maca felt her entire body get hot from the way she was getting into fight of flight mode. They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, and the blonde seeing the defying look on the scorpion’s face understood the game she was trying to play. She was trying to prove that Macarena was vanilla and that she could easily intimidate her with that. She chuckles to herself; two can play a dangerous game.

Zulema slowly but surely was getting closer to Macarena, still pointing the gun towards her. She stopped when their bodies were almost touching, the barrel of the pistol pressing against Maca’s chin making her chin tilt slightly upwards. Zulema took the time to look at the woman’s body up and down.

“Are you scared?” Zulema whispered looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

“No.” Macarena answered, holding Zulema’s gaze firm on hers. The scorpion shakes her head, chuckling in a very dark way.

“You should be. The safety pin is off, as you can see, and even with the slightest weight shift of my finger on the trigger…” She moves her finger around the trigger slightly, making sure Macarena sees. “This thing could go off and oops! _Rubia_ down.” 

Macarena smirks.

“You don’t fool me with this act, you know. I know you way too well to know when you want to hurt someone...or when you just want to fuck them.” She knew teasing Zulema right now was dangerous and unpredictable, but maybe the brunette was right after all. This turned her on too.

Not backing down from this new bumpy road they were entering, the blonde slowly removed her corset while holding Zulema’s gaze and with a smug grin the entire time on her face. After the piece was off the blonde’s body and on the ground, she now unbuttoned her pants and opened the zipper, letting them slide down her legs until they hit the ground, and she stepped out of them kicking them to the side. That left her standing in the middle of the trailer with only her high heels, black lace panties, diamond necklace and a bare chest. She knew she looked hot, and she let Zulema know that with her body language. 

Even though the scorpion was the one holding the gun, Macarena was holding a much more powerful, although metaphorical, weapon: fire. She just threw the gasoline around them, and lit a match on the air holding it in front of Zulema. It was up to the scorpion to throw it from her hand to the ground, and let everything be consumed by burning flames.

Macarena’s body shivers, but she doesn’t know if it’s from the adrenaline of having a gun pressed to her chin, the cold from being almost completely naked catching the winds of the night that insisted on creeping inside the trailer or if it’s from the way Zulema keeps looking at her body up and down, eating her with her gaze.

In a swift motion, Zulema grabs Macarena’s neck with her free hand pushing the blonde’s body hard against the wall of the trailer next to the bed, making Maca groan with pain from the impact. She keeps her hand still on a tight grip around her pulse points. 

“Who told you that you could play with these? Huh?” Zulema asks, sliding the tip of her gun on the necklace laying on the blonde’s chest. She knows Macarena can’t answer because of the way she’s being choked, so she continues.

“Bad girl.” Zulema whispers. 

And then, there was fire.

Zulema keeps sliding the gun further down Macarena’s body, circling around each of her breasts and brushing on her nipples faintly. She can see the shivers come up Maca’s body from the cold touch of the barrel against warm skin and she looks up at the gaping blonde with a smirk, continuing to go down to her stomach and stopping at the waistband of Maca’s underwear. She looks at the woman for a second, then brings the gun back up resting it between her breasts.

She adjusts the grip on the blonde’s neck, so her thumb is now brushing against Macarena’s bottom lip, her eyes switching between Maca’s eyes and her mouth. Macarena brushes the tip of her tongue against it, and soon enough, she’s sucking on Zulema’s finger and lightly biting it. The brunette bites her own lip at the sight and releases a sigh from the feeling of Maca’s warm mouth, but the distraction doesn’t stop her as she abruptly proceeds to slide the gun down the woman’s body until she’s pressing the top part of it against Macarena’s center hard, making the blonde’s legs tremble and earning a moan from the woman. The brunette releases her neck removing the finger from Maca’s mouth in the process, so she could catch a little bit of air.

“What would people think if they saw you pressed against a wall with a gun flushed tight against your pussy? That’s very kinky of you _rubia_.” The scorpion whispers in the blonde’s ear.

Zulema moves the gun around Macarena’s lace-covered clit, still adding pressure and making the blonde moan and buck her hips slightly. Maca’s mind is hazy at best – she’s ridiculously aroused, light-headed from the rush of oxygen that came into her lungs all at once after having trouble breathing properly from the scorpion’s grip and overwhelmed with the brunette using a gun to tease her between her legs.

“Turn around and spread your legs.” Zulema said, detaching the pistol from the blonde’s core.

The brunette grabs Macarena’s hair in a fist, guiding her to turn around and press her body against the wall using her foot to open the blonde’s legs wider, her face turned to the side resting one cheek on the cold surface. Zulema gives one last pull on her hair, exposing Macarena’s neck and diving in to place rough kisses on the blonde’s pulse point, sucking it and biting hard, knowing that she’ll be leaving marks. Maca moans with a mix of pain and pleasure.

Bringing her hand to the front of Macarena and pressing the gun between her legs again earning a moan from the blonde, she uses the other hand to scratch Maca’s back faintly all the way down, until she reaches her ass. She stops for a second, playing with the woman’s panties and pulling on the waistband, until she stops her movements completely and removes the hand from Maca’s body distancing her torso altogether.

Macarena doesn’t understand why the sudden distance, but a few seconds after, she feels Zulema’s hands coming down hard against one of her butt cheeks, the slapping sound loud and echoing on the room resonating with the growl of pain Maca left out while she curled her fingers against the wall. The same hand that slapped her cheek seconds ago was now gripping the bruised skin hard, Zulema closing the distance between their bodies once again and whispering into the blonde’s ear.

“I think you do deserve a spanking, after all.”

“I think you can do better than that.” Maca answered, her voice breathy from her disrupted state. 

Zulema releases Macarena’s butt cheek from her grip, distancing her body once more, and sure enough, another slap lands hard on the other side of Macarena’s ass. The blonde bites her lip, and each time Zulema hit her, her center would brush against the gun followed by the brunette squeezing her ass hard, releasing it later and caressing the skin with a feather touch. Maca’s senses were so overloaded that she felt like she was having an out of body experience.

However, she soon felt the cold metal break contact with her clit, and she opened her eyes to see that Zulema was placing the gun now on the waistband of her panties and forcing them down to remove the final piece of clothing from the blonde. The fabric slid down with the help of the pistol, resting mid-thigh as Macarena’s spread legs stopped them from rolling down her ankles.

The brunette turns Maca back around so they can face each other, and with the shift of position the blonde’s panties finally fall to the ground, Macarena lifting her feet so she could kick them aside. When their eyes met, she could feel all the air leave her chest. Maca could feel the scorpion’s desire towards her like she never felt before, and she bites her lip not to moan from just looking at the woman in front of her in tailored pants and a corset, high heels, cheeks red from arousal and perfectly placed strands of hair while she in contrast stood in front of her bare naked except from her heels and a diamond necklace, hot and flustered and with hair all over her face.

Zulema corners Macarena against the wall, her chest brushing against the brunette’s covered ones. Zulema brings her free hand to switch the safety lock of the gun back up, throwing the piece towards the bed landing on the mattress.

“That’s enough toys for the day.”

She turns her attention towards Macarena back again, turning the blonde’s head to the side and soon attaching her mouth again on Maca’s neck placing sloppy kisses, while the woman’s hands reached for the brunette’s head, tangling her fingers in the scorpion’s hair and pulling it tight. Zulema continued to go south with her kisses, lowering herself a little so she could reach Macarena’s breasts. She roughly grabbed one with her hands while attaching the other to her mouth, working in circular movements with both her fingers and her tongue on Maca’s nipples, biting the one on her mouth hard enough so it could leave the blonde in the tenuous line between hissing and moaning.

“Fuck Zulema…I’m so wet.”

The brunette grins mischievously against Maca’s skin, feeling her clit pulse with desire towards the blonde by seeing how much she could disrupt Macarena. After switching her mouth to the other breast to give them both equal attention, licking and biting, she brought her mouth back to Maca’s ear again, biting her lobe and releasing it with a moan after she felt Macarena’s body tremble. There were four things that turned Zulema on immensely: being free, being rich, living on the edge and making someone crave her. Tonight she had it all.

“Tell me what you want.”

Macarena released a shaky breath.

“Fuck me.”

Zulema stared at her face for a couple of seconds and shook her head on the negative.

“You’ll have to try harder than that.”

Macarena groaned annoyingly, and Zulema chuckled from how bad the woman in front her needed to be touched.

“Zulema, fuck me please…”

The brunette cocked an eyebrow, but there was still no response. Macarena huffed in desperation.

“For fuck’s sake, fuck my pussy already and stop being such a tease!”

Macarena didn’t even have the time to react when Zulema’s hand came towards her face grabbing her jaw and squeezing tight, while the scorpion’s fingers came into contact abruptly with Maca’s clit with good pressure making the blonde release a loud moan followed by a gasp rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

Zulema rubs the blonde’s bundle of nerves in circular motions in a fast pace, her fingers easily gliding around from how much Maca was already worked up and the blonde throws her head back against the wall, moaning and panting. Then, with no previous warning, the brunette thrusts one finger in Macarena, curling it inside the woman while she uses her thumb to keep pressure on the blonde’s clit.

“Oh my god, yes!” Macarena screams, as Zulema picks up the pace thrusting in and out faster by the minute while Maca lifts one of her legs hooking it to the brunette’s waist to give her more access, the heel of her shoe digging into the Zulema’s lower back.

Maca grabs the brunette’s hair with both hands, one on each side of the woman’s head forming fists and holding Zulema’s eyes on her own. The scorpion smirked, and promptly thrusted a second finger inside the blonde thrusting deep while never leaving Macarena’s clit unattended.

“Fuck!”

Zulema could feel how absurdly wet her own center was by now and looking into Maca’s eyes while she fingered her was one of the hottest things she has ever experienced. She was now concentrating on working on her curling motions inside the woman, when Macarena’s legs started to shake as she was almost reaching the peak of her climax.

They keep holding each other’s gazes, not daring to lose one second of the emotions rushing through their eyes. Zulema could notice that Macarena was close by the way she was moaning and having a hard time keeping her eyes still open, so she stops her movements altogether as she watched the woman’s expression go from pure pleasure to deep and utter frustration.

“Why the fuck did you stop?!” She said with a shaky voice, soothing daggers at the woman whose fingers now were resting still inside of her. Zulema smiles mischievously.

“Because I can. You’ll come when I tell you to.”

Zulema’s fingers curled once slightly inside the blonde, making her buck her hip as she moans desperate for more. She waited for Macarena’s response.

“Okay.” She breathes out.

The scorpion remained silent, just holding Macarena’s stare and enjoying the rush of emotions coming through the other woman. Zulema smirked. Promptly enough, she uses her spare hand to rub her clit with more pressure as she was doing it before while she focused completely on coming back to fingering the blonde and reaching the right spot, and suddenly she felt Maca’s walls begin to close against her finger and the woman could barely make a sound anymore, her mouth open as she focused on the wave of the orgasm that was coming through her.

“Cum for me.” Zulema whispered, making one final curl with her fingers, and with that, Macarena came completely undone on her hands moaning loud as she threw her head back against the wall.

However, without giving the blonde much time to ride out her orgasm, Zulema resumed thrusting inside Macarena, making the blonde shoot her head upwards and look at her with a shocked expression.

“Zulema…I can’t please…let me-”

Maca couldn’t even finish her sentence as Zulema was working with her fingers so fast and touching all the right spots that she felt another orgasm coming once again. She was grabbing on Zulema’s hair for dear life as she bit the brunette’s shoulder hard and came once again, melting on Zulema’s soaking wet hand while the scorpion was using her free one to support Maca holding her hip as her legs were trembling and barely doing it’s job to keep her up anymore. Zulema released her head from Macarena’s grip after a few seconds, and suddenly she removed her fingers from inside the woman abruptly earning a hiss from the sensitive woman in front of her. Macarena opened her eyes lazily to see what the woman’s next move was going to be.

“That was a good warm up.”

_Fuck. Warm up?!_

Zulema seemed to read her mind, or her face for that matter since she’s already two orgasms in and her ability to play the tough part is getting worse. The brunette shot an eyebrow up, cockily. She grabbed Macarena’s hips to detach her body against the wall and pushed her down on the bed to their side, the blonde falling with her chest upwards. Soon enough, the scorpion was shifting positions so that she was now kneeling in front of the blonde woman whose legs were dangling out from the bed coming face to face with Maca’s center. The brunette grabbed one of Macarena’s legs and threw it over her shoulders, and the blonde leaned on her elbows to watch the woman between her legs, her breath catching on her throat at the sight. When their eyes met, Zulema closed the distance between her face and Macarena’s pussy pressing her tongue on her clit right after pushing two fingers inside the blonde once more.

“Zulema, fuck!” Maca moaned, still being sensitive from the last orgasm and feeling already really worked up.

The scorpion was licking and sucking Macarena’s clit with a strong pressure while she curled her fingers inside her, and Maca doesn’t think she has ever felt so much pleasure in her life until just now, feeling Zulema’s tongue move against her core. She laid down with her back on the bed again, bringing both her hands to grab Zulema’s head and push her harder against her core, riding the woman’s face to the rhythm of the brunette’s thrusts inside her which was faster by the second. Macarena was moaning with each thrust, her rapid breath not stopping her.

She was, soon enough, closer to her climax, but now it feels like it’s coming as a tidal wave. She wraps now both her legs around Zulema’s head and locks her in there, mouth open as she threw her head back and arched her back on the bed as she felt her third orgasm hitting her. She moaned Zulema’s name as she came in the woman’s mouth, and just the thought of that was enough to make her clit pulse with desire still. The brunette, although having her head locked in place, didn’t stop her tongue from working on Macarena’s clit, and she keeps on curling her fingers inside the blonde until she hits the spot that makes Maca’s walls close around her finger along with a long, loud and dragged “Fuck” coming from the Macarena. She grabs on Zulema’s head like her life depended on it, and she didn’t think of herself to be a screamer until just now, as she moans desperately cursing between breaths until she feels her walls clench for the pièce de résistance, and nothing could’ve prepared her for what was about to happen.

Zulema felt a pressure on her fingers pushing them out from Maca’s core along with the blonde herself pushing her head away, and the blonde moaned loudly as she came squirting jets of water over Zulema’s face. The brunette looked up, her face a mix of satisfaction, pride and arousal as she saw Maca trying to open her eyes, still dragging out moans and her hands grabbing the sheets underneath her until her knuckles were white and her entire body was trembling from the intensity of her orgasm.

“Oh my god what the fuck was that?!” Her voice was shaky and barely came out, and the scorpion removed herself from her position as she stood back up, looking down to Macarena in bed completely destroyed because of her. She rubs the back of her clean hand on her face, trying to rub away some of the wetness from it.

Macarena finally opened her eyes as she manages to recover her senses little by little, finding Zulema’s gaze and she had a mix of shock and embarrassment on hers as she saw how the brunette’s face was damp. Zulema smirked.

She leans in towards the blonde, using her hands to support herself hovering above the younger woman. “That, _cariño_ , was you squirting all over my face.” The scorpion said, brushing her tongue on her own bottom lip. “Did you know the G-spot was discovered by a male german doctor named Gräfenberg? I’m no man and definitely not german, but I am really good with my hands. I guess in your case we can call it the Z-spot.”

Macarena remained silent for a couple of seconds holding Zulema’s eyes on her own, not knowing how to react and between feeling embarrassed or being amused by the situation, she chose the latter. After all, she didn’t see the point of being embarrassed for having the best orgasm of her life and of course Zulema would throw in a joke casually after having fucked her brains out. This is so annoyingly and unmistakably her. 

So, she laughed. Teeth showing, eyes closed kind of laugh.

Zulema wasn’t expecting that reaction from the blonde, but then again, Macarena doesn’t seem to stop impressing her lately. So, she laughed along with her, both their faces inches apart.

As both their laughs started to die down, she opened her eyes again to meet Zulema’s, catching the last drag of the wide smile that came from the giggling earlier on. She smiled too. She reaches one hand to cup Zulema’s cheek.

“That was a fuckin good fight if you ask me.” Macarena said, referring to the brunette’s previous comments.

“I make for a good enemy.”

Macarena didn’t realize her hand was still lingering on the brunette’s cheek, thumb stroking faintly at the skin underneath, or that she was staring at the brunette’s mouth. She brought her eyes back to the woman, and she saw the tale end of Zulema’s gaze on her mouth as well mimicking the blonde. The atmosphere started to shift, going from lust to something else more. A look that was filled with things that reminded them of their last conversation before Macarena got out of prison... with words that were never said and feelings that were never allowed to be felt back then.

It had started to dawn on the two women the reality of what just happened; they had finally crossed the red line from their relationship. They knew that at some point it was going to be inevitable, but by doing that they they were also opening the big pandora box that lied among these two, with everything they tried to hide and avoid for all those years.

But Macarena suddenly removed her hand from the woman’s cheek and pulled her down, making Zulema fall on top of her body and rolling them in bed, straddling the scorpion’s lap.

Following that path was something they weren’t ready to do it now. Sex can be just that – sex.

So, she focused back on their lust. She could see it on Zulema’s eyes she was glad she did it too. The brunette bit her lip at the sight of the blonde straddling her, bringing her hand to hold Macarena’s hips. 

“My turn.” Macarena purrs.

The fascinating thing about fire is that it can mean both potential of creation as of a potential of destruction. Sometimes, inevitably, it’s both. 

Potential of destruction so that something else can be created.

Or potential of creating an homeric destruction. 

They should know better than to play with fire - you just might get what you desire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...i need to take a shower and a chill pill after this 🥵
> 
> I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT AND YES THERE’S MORE ON CHAPTER 11!! I couldn’t fit it all in this chapter because it was already crazy long. I hope it wasn’t too tiring to read it! 
> 
> Looking forward to reading your feedback and thoughts on this chapter!
> 
> I’m @sapphiczule on twitter/tumblr ir you wanna come and say hi!


	11. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're back! 
> 
> So sorry about the long time it took for this chapter to come out. I got stuck in the plot and I wanted to make sure that I was 100% happy with this chapter, and my biggest concern was to not let it be out of context - and I was constantly feeling like it was while writing this one, lol. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Pris (@njwguija) for brainstorming with me. You're the best bby <3
> 
> The songs for this chapter are:  
> -Only you by Portishead (start at the beginning of the chapter)  
> -Desire by Meg Myers, THIS VERSION!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qg-OiLDvuL8 (signaled with * in the story)  
> -5:57 by Movement (signaled with ** in the story)  
> No songs for the non-smut parts.
> 
> All the songs (expect the ones i link here directly) can be found in the playlist for the story: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1AahSJSoAIAFsS9OIS7J7i
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“My turn.”_

Zulema shivered. The types of shivers that run through your entire body making you cold, ending with a pulse between your legs that warms your body all over again. She doesn’t remember the last time she felt like this.

A part of her, the control-freak side, is telling her to say no. To not cave in, to not let herself go after the moment they had. There has always been way too many unresolved things between them and maybe there was still time to do damage control.

But then, there was her other side. The side that kept reminding her that she’s finally, after so many years, free. And she should be enjoying herself to the most, like she always swore she would do after she got out of prison. She wants this, so why not? She can’t even remember the last time she allowed herself to be touched. After Zulema left Cruz del Norte she tried to have a couple one night stands with strangers she would meet in bars when she was feeling the need – but it was always too messy and she couldn’t wire down her guard, so she never let herself enjoy it to the fullest. Eventually, she stopped trying. But right now, the scorpion wants nothing more than this, and the feeling of the blonde sitting naked on her lap as she feels her warm mouth kiss her neck is making her lose track of every thought that wants to stop Macarena, making her lose her senses one by one.

Fuck, the blonde knows the effect she can cause on her.

The mouth that was tracing wet kisses on her throat is now at her ear, sucking on her lobe softly. Zulema breathes in deep.

“Stop thinking Zulema…” Maca whispers while her mouth brushed on the scorpion’s ear.

She feels the blonde’s hands run up the sides of her body, taking their time on her breasts, gently squeezing, and ending on her hair. Macarena removes her face from the side of the brunette’s head, and their gazes meet. Maca’s eyes are filled with lust, almost a darker shade from the intensity of her desire, and the way Zulema knows that she is the object of such lust makes a wave of arousal course through her body. Macarena uses one of her arms as support to prop herself up above the scorpion, and the other starts making its way down the woman’s body again slowly.

“You’re always talking about freedom, feeling free…but you always try and control everything.” Macarena’s hands are now resting on one of her breasts, covered by the corset she still has on. She starts playing with the hem of the piece of clothing.

“Why don’t you let yourself go?” Her voice is now barely a whisper, and the blonde’s hands move to the side where the zipper to Zulema’s corset is, and she stops there. The blonde raises an eyebrow at the woman below her teasingly.

“Just once?”

Maca keeps holding their eye contact as she waits for her response. The blonde could very easily just take her top off, but she didn’t, and the scorpion knew why. She wanted for Zulema to abdicate control and not fight for it. It’s not about fucking or being fucked, it’s about power – who has it, and who doesn’t. Maca learned that over the course of years in which she kept finding herself an unbearable amount of times in the powerless side, and the person most responsible for teaching her that was Zulema. Right now, that lesson came back to bite her in the ass, making her wish she never taught it in the first place.

The blonde readjusts her position on top of the brunette so now her knee is pressing against Zulema’s center, and the older woman has to bite the inside of her cheek not to moan at the feel of Macarena giving attention to where she’s craving the most, still holding onto her rational decision-making side for dear life.

It’s times like this she hates Macarena for having managed to get to know her so well.

The blonde woman keeps staring at her eyes waiting for an answer, body propped up by her arms making her breasts stay dangerously close to Zulema’s face. The brunette bites her lip, the wheels of her mind turning.

_Say yes._

_Say no._

_You already fucked her; damage’s done. What’s the harm on enjoying it yourself as well?_

_This has the risk to become very messy and complicated, that´s the harm. Life has proven you, time after time, that with the blonde there is always a catch._

“You’re doing it again.”

Macarena’s voice snaps Zulema out of her thoughts, as she leans in closer to her face.

“Are you scared?” Maca smirks, arching her brow and imitating Zulema’s question that started it all. “I thought I was the one who should be. This situation is proving to be exactly the opposite of that, no?” The blonde bites her lip in a mischievous way, knowing which button on the brunette she was pushing relentlessly.

Maca knows it’s not about that. Zulema knows that she knows it too. Which only makes her significantly more annoyed.

_She’s damn wrong if she thinks I’m gonna fall for this that easily._

They hold their gazes firm on each other, daring one of the parts to make a move and cave in.

After what felt like hours of this staring contest, she feels Macarena’s weight shift on her again, followed by the blonde leaving her lap and getting out of bed. She stands up, naked, and makes a motion to pull her hair up in a ponytail, stretching each and every muscle on her body making sure Zulema is watching – and she surely was.

“I’m going to take a shower then.” The blonde said, with a carefree tone of voice.

She finished tying up her hair, sitting in the foot of the bed so she could finally take out her heels. Maca crosses her legs so she could reach one of the shoes easier, and Zulema can’t stop staring at every corner of her body, remembering about her hands reaching and touching those inches of skin just moments ago. Her mouth feeling her taste. Her fingers making her body flinch for her.

When did she start to feel so attracted to women like she is now?

“I guess you can finish the job on your own. The ultimate move of control. Or the ultimate move of being a pussy.” She winked, releasing a giggle. She was moving a piece in their chess game.

Maybe it’s just women that drove her crazy, Zulema states to herself.

“Fuck you.” Zulema said, propping herself on her elbows and rolling her eyes.

“You already did, I think I won this one.”

Macarena turns her back to Zulema again, breaking their eye contact and making a move to take her other shoe. Zulema’s blood starts to heat up with annoyance. She wants to slap Macarena’s condescending face so bad right now. And grab her by her little ponytail and pull it hard and make her shut up.

So that’s what she did.

In a swift motion, she got up to her knees and got closer to Maca, grabbing her tied up hair and pulling it hard towards her direction, so that her front was now glued to Maca’s naked back while her neck arched back due to the pulling. Macarena gasps with surprise by the sudden move. Zulema whispers in the blonde’s ear.

“Then fuck me.”

She wasn’t proposing – she was commanding.

The scorpion pushes the blonde against the mattress and she lands on her back with a thump, and the brunette gets up from the bed right after. Macarena looks confused, as if she’s trying to predict her next move but is miserably failing. She keeps watching the scorpion attentively. The brunette kicks off her shoes from her feet, right after bringing her hands to the zipper of her own pants sliding it down until the piece becomes loose enough so it would cascade down her legs, leaving her only with her corset and her underwear. Macarena’s breath catches on her throat at the look of Zulema’s long slim legs. She bites her lip, her eyes devouring every piece of newly reveled skin.

The brunette proceeds to take out her corset, slim fingers zipping down the piece until it dropped to the ground revealing her uncovered breasts. Macarena stays silent the entire time, a stunned look on her face, and Zulema can only think that maybe it is because she’s afraid that any wrong choice of words could make the woman stop. And she desperately wanted her to keep going by the look on her eyes. Zulema smirked.

Macarena’s eyes couldn’t stop desperately wandering up and down the brunette’s body, completely hypnotized by the sight and also trying to assimilate it all at once. In more than a decade of knowing the scorpion, she has never seen her even close to naked. Not even during these last weeks of them living under the same roof. Not that she makes it a habit of trying to see the people in her life without their clothes, but with Zulema it always felt like the woman made a very strong effort in making sure no one would see her body uncovered. In prison, she would always take showers way before or way after everyone was done; when they escaped to Morocco, she even entered the ocean with her clothes on, and the list goes on.

To be honest, she didn’t even know what she expected that would happen once they had sex. She probably thought the brunette would keep her clothes on, trying to take out only the pieces who were inevitable to be taken off. She was very wrong.

The thing is that yes, Zulema did make all these efforts so that people wouldn’t see her naked. But what most of them never understood is that she didn’t do it because she was a prude – far from that. She didn’t do it because she was ashamed of her body either; she didn’t care about the scars and she had a killer physique and was very aware of that.

It all circles back to the power and about control.

You either have it or you don’t.

She had the power of nudity on her side, and for her it was never something she let anyone impose on her. She would bare herself out – physically and metaphorically – when she wanted to, if she wanted to.

And right now, she just used her power to completely destabilize Macarena down.

She stands there, with only her panties on, letting Macarena drink in the sight of her body.

*Zulema starts making her way towards the bed again, pushing Macarena’s torso so she could fully lie down again and signaled her to travel upwards on the mattress, and the blonde complied. The brunette then starts taking the position on top of Macarena’s lap and Maca’s hands immediately reached to wrap around the scorpion’s waist, but Zulema anticipates her moves and grabs her hands, holding them spread on the sheets on top of her head.

The brunette then proceeded to shift her weight further up on Maca still holding her hands up, their eyes intensely looking into each other, and realization of what is about to happen hits the blonde. She swallows hard and a shiver of anticipation runs down her spine.

The scorpion always enjoyed the adrenaline of sitting on someone’s face. Knowing that the person beneath her is looking up towards her while being completely smothered by her sex makes Zulema feel high in every sense of the word. Macarena is about to find out just that.

She finishes crawling up the blonde’s figure until she’s now straight up on her knees, her covered center hovering above Maca’s face. She hooks up both her thumbs at the hemline of her underwear and, with the final move to leave her completely naked, she slides the piece of fabric down slowly lifting each knee from the bed so she could finish removing the piece of clothing completely.

Checkmate.

Zulema abruptly sits down on Maca’s face, freeing the blonde’s hands from her grip while her center and the younger woman’s mouth became one.

Zulema releases a gasp at the feeling of Maca’s tongue brushing on her clit lightly for the first time, biting her lip and closing her eyes. She lets her body relax on top of the blonde, her hands reaching for the wall in front of her for added support. The feeling of Maca’s hot mouth on her is inebriating, something she didn’t know she needed so much until this exact moment. Macarena starts slowly brushing her tongue up and down, collecting the wetness that was already present there from how the woman was aroused, tasting and drinking the brunette’s physical proof of Macarena’s effect on her. Maca’s hands cup Zulema’s ass, pushing her center closer to her mouth like she could not get enough of her taste. And she really couldn’t. She looked up and watched the reaction her mouth was bringing to the older woman, her hunger slowly becoming insatiable.

She could swear the brunette’s pussy was the best thing she has ever tasted.

Zulema slowly opened her eyes again, looking down and meeting her gaze with Macarena’s. The blonde kept her very slow pace up and down at first, curling the tip of her tongue at the brunette’s clit in every stroke to tease her. She would enjoy every single moment of the great Zulema Zahir on her mouth.

The scorpion starts to grind her hips on Macarena’s face slowly to increase the intensity of the touch, her head arching backwards as she breathes in deep not to release a moan. She was always a quieter person when it came to sex, but that was very much clashing with the way Macarena always makes her want to scream. The difference now being that usually, she wants to scream at her for doing all the wrong things. Right now, she wants to do it for all the right ones she’s doing to her cunt.

She settles for something in between the lines of silence and a moan. Macarena starts to increase the speed of the movements of her tongue on the brunette’s clit, drawing circles in a medium pace occasionally brushing her tongue hard against her entrance making Zulema release muffled sounds of pure delight and pleasure – music to Maca’s ears.

The blonde removes her hand from Zulema’s ass, taking the opportunity to travel around the scorpion’s body while she eats her out. She traces lines with her fingers up her spine, feeling goosebumps rise from the other woman from the faint touch. Macarena searches for green eyes once again, and as if Zulema could sense that, she brought her head back again downwards to look at the blonde’s eyes in sync with Maca’s hands moving to the front of her body to cup her breasts, and she gets the privileged view of seeing Zulema breathe in sharply and roll her eyes a bit at the sensation of the blonde’s palms brushing against her nipples.

Zulema forgot how good it felt to really be touched. To feel pleasure. To feel lust. To be free and allow herself to feel it all once again without having to worry about anything else. Feel the goosebumps, the drops of sweat beginning to form on her forehead, nipples hardening by the touch, and such delicious attention to her sex like Macarena’s giving it right now, as her tongue movements are getting faster and faster. She missed the feeling of only having to worry about an orgasm.

Macarena’s fingers are now rubbing circles on Zulema’s nipples, almost in a synchronized dance with the movements of her tongue. The brunette’s breath starts to get heavier and Maca feels her breathing on her hands with the rise and fall of her chest. Suddenly, the blonde slides her tongue down the brunette’s entrance, sliding it in as deep as she can. Zulema moans, vocally this time, removing one of her hands from the wall to grab the brunette’s hair, a firm and still grip on blonde locks.

“ _Joder, Maca…_ ”

Macarena releases a huffed hum of pleasure against Zulema’s center, a wave of arousal hitting between her own legs at the sound of the brunette moaning her name. She retreats her tongue back leaving the woman’s entrance, and holds the muscle still, teasingly. Zulema groans in annoyance at the loss of contact, bucking her hips and with frustration as she pulls Macarena’s hair hard.

“ _Puta Zorra._ ”

The blonde smirks, and promptly pushes her tongue inside again, harder and with more pressure, making Zulema’s hips grind against her face as the arm still holding her weight on the wall starts to tremble with the loss of strength. The brunette painfully bites her own lip not to moan loudly, faint whimpers insisting to escape at the feel of Maca tongue fucking her.

She continues with her in and out movements for a moment, and Zulema is coming closer to the edge. She clenches her jaw as it gets harder not to voice her pleasure, Macarena’s hot mouth making her lose the grip to reality and slowly sending her into her own world of pure ecstasy. Maca notices that the woman is close, so she brings her tongue back up to the brunette’s clit and increases the speed of her movements even more, making Zulema throw her head back and release the grip on the wall, bringing her other hand to rest on the sheets on her side, along with the other one which was holding Maca’s head. The brunette arches her spine, throwing her head back while she pushes her center harder against Maca’s mouth as if they still weren’t close enough, grinding her hips faster on the blonde’s face to try and match the movements of her tongue against her clit.

Maca admires the sight in front of her: The scorpion’s arched back making her chest stretch forwards, marking her ribcage in the process. She could make up the face expressions the older woman made when she would lower her head a bit, her hair cascading down her own shoulders, a few strands messily thrown in her face. Macarena releases a moan huffed by the brunette’s center on her mouth.

_She’s so sexy when she’s losing control._

Macarena sucks lightly on Zulema’s clit, trapping it in her mouth making a bit of pressure as she strokes her tongue around it, and that makes the scorpion let out a fully pledged moan escape her lips. She brings her body forward once again, bringing her fingers to tangle inside Maca’s hair being still held by a ponytail, and she tightens the grip on her scalp hard. 

“ _Así! no pares ni en tu puta vida, rubia...”_

Maca wouldn’t dare to. She wants to feel the brunette melt because of her touch, giving in and letting herself go. So, she moves her tongue with more pressure, and Zulema’s entire body begins to shake as her orgasm starts crashing down onto her. She presses her sex even impossibly harder against Maca’s mouth and for a second the blonde can’t really breathe, but Macarena couldn’t care less. She didn’t need oxygen right now. She needed Zulema to cum. She gives one final firm lick against the older woman’s clit and Zulema pulls Macarena’s hair firmly as her mouth opens but no sound comes out. She climaxes seeing stars and every muscle on her body contracts as she finally comes in Maca’s mouth releasing a low-pitched guttural moan and grinds on the blonde’s face to ride out her high, Macarena’s movements against her still there but at a smoother pace, soothing her.

**Zulema’s body finally starts relaxing again, along with some involuntary shivers coursing through her because of her hypersensitive post-orgasm state. She slowly starts coming to reality again – her senses coming back one by one as she’s finally managed to open her eyes. As she does so, she looks down at Maca meeting her very attentive gaze, noticing how she was so carefully observing her the entire time.

A part of Zulema wanted to make it clear; ‘I won’. I made you surrender to me. You did exactly what a wanted you to do. But what was the point?

The other part, which was much stronger, just wanted more. She wanted to feel more, touch more, taste more and just not let go the blonde. Fuck the games, fuck the dispute, fuck everything. She just wanted her. Macarena notices that her look is telling her that, and she bites her lip. 

She wants more too.

What happens if the power lies in the hand of neither one of them?

Does that even matter anymore at this point?

_Fuck it._

Zulema’s done thinking for today.

The brunette steps away from Maca’s face and flips them on the bed abruptly so the blonde was now on top of her, and Maca gasps surprised at the change in position. Soon after, the scorpion’s knee comes pressing down hard on Macarena’s center as she digs her nails on the younger woman’s back, and the blonde doesn’t waste time in dropping one hand immediately to Zulema’s center for the first time. As her finger come into contact with her folds, she can see the way Zulema’s eyes flutter shut as a response as she wets her lips, and Macarena takes her time brushing her middle fingers all around expect on where the older woman needed attention the most as her mouth comes down to meet the brunette’s chest. She licks her way around the Zulema’s breasts, stopping in one of them and promptly taking one nipple inside her mouth and sucking on it rough enough to make the scorpion balance herself between pain and arousal, after releasing it and gently sucking the damage away. Zulema was feeling like her insides could explode from how much she was completely overpowered by how good all of this felt.

She presses her knee harder between Maca’s legs and she could feel the blonde’s arousal transfer onto her skin, which made hers bigger too. Maca went and gave Zulema’s other breast the same attention, right after bringing her face up again to look at the brunette’s face and finally pressing on her clit with a firm pressure, making Zulema release a muffled moan while biting the inside of her cheek. One of Macarena’s hands were supporting her weight as she hovered on top of the scorpion’s body as the other one made sure to give her center the proper treatment. She couldn’t help but buckle her hips against Zulema’s knee at the process, since she was already ridiculously turned on again and craving for touch.

But Zulema suddenly dropped her leg, making Maca look at her with a mix of confusion and frustration. She didn’t have the time to voice those, though, as suddenly the scorpion’s hands were cupping her sex and the blonde stopped the movements on the brunette as she could swear she was already on the edge just by feeling the older woman’s finger on her again, which made concentrating a very hard task right now. Zulema slides her middle finger all the way around the blonde’s entrance, collecting the wetness that laid there and thrusts her middle finger inside with no resistance whatsoever. Macarena releases a dragged moan at that, momentarily closing her eyes at the sensation.

“Do you get this easily wet for me all the time?” Zulema whispers in between breaths, not being able to fully disguise the arousal in her voice as she yearned for Maca to resume her movements on between her legs. The blonde slid down Zulema’s clit to her entrance and mimicked the same movements on the scorpion, sliding her finger inside with ease and earning an escaped moan from the brunette’s lips as her free hand was on Macarena’s bare back digging her nails in it.

“Just like you do too.” The blonde answered, and she curled her finger inside the older woman as she pressed her thumb against her bundle of nerves, and Zulema mirrored her action. Every move one of them did, the other promptly did it too in response.

Equals or nothing.

They began thrusting into each other in the same pace and progressively got faster – their breaths getting shorter as both their arousals were dominating their bodies. Macarena shifted her weight so she was now leaning on her elbow and forearm, not having the strength to fully hold herself up still but still managing to leave room for Zulema’s hands between them. Their breasts were brushing against each other and sweaty skin clinging in the heat radiating through their bodies.

As their movements were more and more desperate by the second, so were their reactions to it. At some point Zulema added a second finger inside the blonde, and sure enough Macarena did the same. The brunette was scratching the younger woman’s back leaving several angry lines on light skin as Maca mimicked the action, nails clinging onto the brunette’s waist scratching all the way up the side of her body. The hand which was marking the blonde’s back suddenly stopped it’s movements and slid up to grab Macarena’s ponytail again, gripping it firmly in her hand and as she stared into her eyes. Maca brought her hand to Zulema’s hair as well, digging her digits inside raven locks and locking them in a tight hold as their foreheads touched, their mouths so close they could swear they could feel a phantom touch. They are so close to the edge, and everything starts to get blurry.

They lose themselves in the feeling of being inside one another, touching and hitting all the right places until both women’s bodies start shaking as they each push each other to the edge. They climax together, moaning in unison as their bodies tremble, eyes fluttering shut and letting their other senses overflow. Both women melt into each other’s hands, Maca’s body now fully resting on top of Zulema’s forming one figure.

Right now, it seemed like nothing else in the world mattered anymore besides this trailer and each other. Their gazes finally met once again as they slowly opened their eyes, Macarena lifting her face a bit and detaching their foreheads so she could properly look at the scorpion’s face. Maca’s gaze falls momentarily to Zulema’s mouth, and the brunette can’t help but do the same.

Zulema finally slides her fingers out from Macarena, lifting it up towards their faces and brushing the tip of her wet middle finger on the blonde’s bottom lip, and Macarena starts to slowly lick the digits clean while Zulema watched. She wrapped her mouth on the two digits for a final touch, sucking it and then releasing them from her mouth as she slides her own out as well from inside the brunette, bringing it up and repeating the actions the scorpion did to her. Zulema licks Macarena’s fingers clean, tasting her own arousal, sucking it in at the end and letting it go. Their gazes meet again. Zulema doesn’t know why she does it, but she brings her hand to Macarena’s cheek, brushing the skin in there lightly. Macarena’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling. 

Consciously or not, Macarena started to lean in. The brunette’s breath caught in her throat, and for a second, time froze as both women closed their eyes when their lips brushed against one another, so light it could barely be called a kiss. But as soon as Maca’s lips parted a bit, indicating she was going to properly kiss Zulema, the brunette opened her eyes, snapping out of her trance. The moment was over. Time started ticking again.

“Maca…don’t.”

It was barely a whisper, but it was enough. The blonde opened her eyes again and swallowed hard, as if she was caught doing something she shouldn’t. Suddenly, the proximity of their bodies, which was not enough just moments ago, now felt suffocating. Macarena shifts awkwardly on top of her, rolling to the side of the bed and leaving Zulema’s warm body.

The brunette sits up and crawls to the border of the bed, getting up while they both silently agreed to avoid eye contact and exchanging any more words about what just happened. Zulema clears up her throat.

“I’m going to take a shower.”

The raven-haired woman promptly disappeared inside the bathroom as the blonde watched her go, and a few seconds later, the sound of the shower being turned on filled the silent van. Macarena sighs, dropping her body on the mattress and covering herself up with the closest blanket, feeling the cold air hit her skin.

“Fuck.”

_This shouldn’t have happened._

Macarena kept staring at the cloud-painted ceiling, the wheels of her mind spinning in mayhem. Little did she know that, in the other room, Zulema was doing the same thing.

The brunette was leaned on the wall, feeling hot water cascade down her back as she couldn’t stop repeating the same sentence as a mantra. This shouldn’t have happened. She closed her eyes and turned her body around, letting the water hit her face in a desperate attempt to wash all these loud thoughts away. It was not working at all.

All of this felt too good to forget.

The truth is that it took all of her strength and rationality to stop the blonde just moments ago. She wanted to kiss her back. She wanted to feel her lips, her tongue, she wanted to get lost in the taste of her mouth. But she couldn’t. She shouldn’t want to kiss her.

Because crossing this line would mean she wouldn’t be able to control all of those feelings inside her that she buried deep, deep down. So deep, that she almost forgot them.

Almost.

She doesn’t know what those feelings are. She never allowed herself to go that far into discovering, because every time they would come to the surface something bad always came along, like emotions were some type of bad omen in her life.

She lets herself feel, and sooner or later it all goes to shit. It’s a pattern she was way too familiar with.

She remembers the first time she realized that, maybe, hate wasn’t all that she felt towards the blonde.

_“You´re here.” Zulema said, while all the other people around the laundry room started to leave. Maca turns around to face the scorpion closely. She nods affirmingly._

_Zulema looks towards the direction of the washing machine a couple feet away from the duo, which was resting on the wall in which they dig a tunnel to escape not long ago. Now it was completely covered back, like nothing happened, and here she was again. Locked up. It was supposed to be the perfect plan if it wasn’t for a loophole – Macarena. On a normal day, the memory would make her feel all sorts of bad feelings. But now, as she was dressed in a grey shirt and a black pair of jeans, with her one-way ticket out of this hell hole, all she could feel was a twisted sense of nostalgia._

_“I’m having a déjà vu.” Zulema says as her eyes meets the blonde’s, and Macarena chuckles. They fall into silence for a quick second, and the brunette leaves Maca’s gaze averting her eyes down. Knowing that she was getting out was really affecting her apparently, because suddenly looking at the younger woman’s eyes for too long made her feel exposed. A first time for everything, apparently even for the most absurd situations._

_“Well…I almost left without saying goodbye.” She returns her eyes back up, rebuilding her façade._

_“Yeah, I noticed.” Macarena’s eyes are intensely filled with emotions, ones that Zulema couldn’t read. The blonde continues._

_“You’re going, I’m staying. I never imagined this is how it would turn out. Pero…Bueno.” Macarena is now the one that averts her gaze._

_Zulema speaks up. “We both did all we could to get out of here.” Her face is holding an expression of…empathy? The corner of her mouth rises in a fraction of a second in a sympathetic gesture, like in a way she’s almost trying to reassure the blonde that she shouldn’t feel bad._

_“You, betting on a guard, and me with the kidnapped girl.” She shrugs._

_“And things went badly for me, just like you said they would.” Maca completes in a sober manner. Zulema smiles faintly at the admission, but the gesture is empty of any bad intention._

_“I need to accept it. There’s no other way.” Maca chuckles in defeat._

_Zulema watches her attentively, and something inside the scorpion turns. At the end of the day they were just broken people trying to stay alive and trying to find freedom again, and she could understand that. She could understand Macarena. In a way, she almost admired her for learning how to survive in such a short time and in such extremely bad conditions. Being in a place like this can either make or break you, and there was really no in between._

_Maca speaks up again, breaking her trance._

_“Zulema…a hug?”_

_“And a punch in the face.” The brunette adds jokingly trying to break the tense atmosphere, and they laugh full heartedly. They stare into each other’s eyes smiling, almost affectionately somehow._

_“With the dumb blonde look and the old man by your side…” Maca chuckles, and Zulema falls silent for a moment as if she’s considering her next words._

_“Casi te cojo cariño.” The scorpion said to the blonde, but most importantly, she also said it to herself. She realizes for the first time that maybe, had the cards been dealt in a different way by destiny, they would go along well together. Maybe if they had been given more time inside these walls as well, they both had much more in common than she ever allowed herself to admit. Two sides of the same coin. Yin and Yang. Or something among these lines._

_She lets out a sigh she didn’t even realize she was holding, shrugging while she pulls the younger woman for a hug. Macarena wraps her arms around Zulema, and the scorpion leans her head on the blonde’s shoulders closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. She laughs internally at the gesture._

**_God, freedom makes me soft_ ** _._

_She just got a second chance to a clean slate, and it was almost like she also found a new Zulema inside herself. One that was always there but could never bloom because life hadn’t given it the right conditions for it to survive. Like a desert is to a rose – inhospitable. To survive in harsh conditions, you’d need to be a cactus, rough on the outside and for as long as she can remember, that’s what she was. Maybe this hug is the first step to let the rose finally bloom._

_But, suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and she looked to the blonde briefly enough so she could catch her face twisting into something she knew all too well. Hate._

_After that, everything went black._

_She woke up to find herself tied up and rendered._

Zulema breaks out of her memories, biting her lip nervously. The old memory still stung like a fresh cut. Ever since then, she became wary of opening up to the blonde again. She remembers the Macarena’s last day, and how she fell silent at the blonde’s admissions to her. She kept telling herself that she didn’t answer it because she didn’t know what she felt.

Then she met Maca again after Cruz del Norte, and she admitted to herself that she missed her too. But they were still nothing but enemies to each other.

And as of now…she finally let herself admit again that there is more than hate to it. For the fourth time.

The laundry incident. The day she saved Maca. The riot. All these other times she managed to tuck these feelings away after they rose to the surface once more and just pretends that they were never there. She did a good job at it.

And now being the fourth time.

Sometimes it was easier to ignore and conceal all these thoughts away, but at this moment, she was having a real hard time.

She can’t shake off the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

She finally stops the water flow from the shower after she lost track of how long she has been underneath the water stream, grabbing a towel to dry herself and get out of the bathroom. She encounters Maca lying fast asleep on the bed, her body covered only by the white sheets as she lays on her side. Technically it was Zulema’s turn to sleep first and take the early morning to be on the lookout, but she couldn’t bring herself to wake the woman up. She stood still for a couple more seconds watching Macarena and how peaceful she looked sleeping, harshly contrasting with the noise inside her own head. She snaps out of it as she felt the cold wind hit her hot skin from the shower she just took, reminding her she’s still standing in her towel. She puts on some clothes and goes to the kitchen to prepare a coffee for the long night.

* * *

Macarena opens her eyes slowly, blinking as she feels a few rays of sun crossing the window and burning her cheeks. She doesn’t remember falling asleep, but she had more than enough reason to be exhausted after last night. She stretches her body slowly on the bed while smiling lightly at the memories coming back to her, feeling her sore muscles and a sting from where several scratches could be found, a present from Zulema. She looks abruptly to the side of the bed as the brunette crosses her mind, remembering that yesterday was her time to stay up on the first shift. She scans her eyes around the caravan, but still no sign of the brunette.

_Why did she let me sleep?_

She remembers waiting for Zulema to come out of the bathroom so she could take a shower herself and get ready to stay on the lookout at night, but she remembers never seeing the brunette’s body emerge from the room. It really wasn’t her intention to drift off to sleep but fatigue got the best of her while she waited, the last thought crossing her mind being if maybe the scorpion was trying to avoid her. And then, all she remembers is waking up just minutes ago.

A sound of a gun going off startles Maca, and she looks out the window to find Zulema in her sweatpants and a hoodie shooting random glass bottles lined up, with a lit cigarette propped in her mouth. It wasn’t weird of Zulema to randomly go off on shooting sprees near the lake, but she has never seen the woman do this at – what time is it? – She looks for her phone but notices that it’s far away in the kitchen desk. She sighs and looks out the window, noticing how the sun was just finishing coming up. Well, it was definitely early. That can’t be good. Could she be mad about what happened?

Macarena drops her back on the bed once again, sighing as she remembers their almost kiss. She remembers the feeling of her heart pounding, and for a moment if felt like it was the only possible thing to do. She felt like they were compelled by each other like two polar opposites of a magnet, and to close the distance between them was nothing other than inevitable.

Maca was sure Zulema wanted it too. But the scorpion stopped her.

Something deep inside her was telling that maybe it was for the best. Maybe doing it would open a pandora box of their own. 

The blonde shakes out her train of thought, deciding to get up and let Zulema know she can go to sleep. She certainly must be feeling tired, and she already broke their agreement sleeping when it was the older woman’s turn. She puts on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie over her naked body, filling a mug with some brewed coffee she found on the kitchen – probably made by Zulema a couple hours ago – after checking that it was still hot. She opened the door to the trailer, approaching the brunette’s back who was still shooting glass bottles for a makeshift target. She stops by her side, and after emptying out the bullets on her gun, Zulema finally looks up to her.

“Morning.” Maca says, slowly testing the waters. “Sorry I slept on your turn. You can wake me up when that happens, you know.”

They stay silent for a couple of seconds, Zulema eyeing the blonde with her eyes squinted.

“Next time I’ll fucking push your blonde ass off the bed.” The brunette says in a serious tone, but Macarena can’t help but laugh. From her nervousness, but also from relief of seeing the brunette act like her normal self with her. Zulema renders herself, chuckling along, and they share an amused look. The air didn’t seem like it was heavy anymore, but there was still some tension lingering. The blonde decides to clear some things up.

“ _A ver_ , last night…” Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, she was cut off by Zulema.

“It’s just sex, _rubia._ You look like you’ve never done it in your life.” Zulema said in a mocking tone, but Maca could see it in her eyes that she was hiding behind those words. She didn’t want to talk about what happened. She decided it was best not to push it, so she went along.

“I’m not the one who was a bit _torpe._ It’s okay, it was your first time with a woman, no? I could tell.” Macarena said arching her eyebrows. Suddenly, it was like nothing happened, and they were back at their nit-picking and bickering.

“I wasn’t the one who wet the bed. Just saying.” Zulema winked at her, and Maca blushed a bit at the statement. She punches Zulema lightly on her upper arm as she took the cigarette on her mouth to take a drag.

“Go to bed already, you need to get some sleep. You look like shit.”

Zulema arched an eyebrow defiantly, sighing a few minutes after shaking her head.

“You look like shit too with all those bruises on your neck.”

Macarena didn’t even bother to look at her reflection today. She rolled her eyes as she brushed her fingers on ther skin of her neck, recalling last night’s events and confirming to herself that she definitely must be marked.

Zulema breaks eye contact with the blonde, turning around to make her way towards the trailer.

“Also, bold of you to assume it was my first time with a woman.” The brunette didn’t bother to look back as she said those words, because she knew exactly the reaction that was splattered on Maca’s face right now. Shock and confusion.

“Wait…what?!”

Zulema smirks to herself, but it was promptly washed off of her face as she spots something on the foot of the trailer. 

“Maca, what’s this box doing next to the stairs?”

“Don’t change the subject after dropping this bomb Zulema!” The blonde says, smiling in a stunned manner.

“ _Tonta_ , I’m serious.”

The blonde turns her attention back to where Zulema was standing because of her tone of voice and notices the cardboard box she just mentioned just by the side of the trailer, next to the steps. It wasn’t big, so it was easy to slide off the radar unnoticed.

“I don’t know. Maybe mail?” Maca answered.

“Who the fuck is going to send us mail Macarena?” Zulema’s voice sounds almost nervous, and that made a shiver run down the blonde’s spine. Realization hit her that, obviously, no one knew their address except from Saray. This can’t be any good.

“We should open it.” Maca said, as she took a few more steps towards Zulema who was already holding the box in her hand.

It was very lightweight, almost like it didn’t have anything on it. And from the size of it, it didn’t look like any type of bomb or weapon. The brunette decided that there was no imminent danger inside it, so she pried the box open while Macarena was on her side watching it attentively.

She regretted instantly.

Inside the box laid only two items: A dead scorpion and a card. Zulema grabbed the piece of paper to take a closer look.

**J sends his regards.**

“Zulema…what the fuck is this?”

_A bad omen. Of course._

“I think it’s time I tell you how I negotiated my way out of Cruz del Norte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...
> 
> Let me know what you think about the chapter! Kudos and feedback are always very much appreciated. <3
> 
> I'm @sapphiczule on twitter/tumblr if you wanna say hi!


End file.
